Shinji's Birthday Wish
by gunman
Summary: Shinji makes a wish on his lonely birthday, which ultimately ends up with him getting a larger, better family. Chapter 12 uplodaded now.
1. The Uncle

_**SHINJI'S BIRTHDAY WISH**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or any other character, just the story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**The Uncle**

Shinji Ikari sat at the kitchen table of the apartment he shared with his superior officer Misato Katsuragi and fellow pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu. He was staring at the cake in front of him with the single candle on it. It was his fifteenth birthday, and like all his other birthdays for the last ten years, he was alone.

He wasn't surprised, though. Misato had forgotten, but he had come to accept that in his long stay with her. His father never seemed to care, especially since he had abandoned him at such a young age, not even looking back. Rei was totally indifferent to anyone's 'special day', and Asuka... well to be blunt, she could have cared less if the baka did anything. And his so-called friends Toji and Kensuke had deserted him. Apparently when they learned that Misato wouldn't be attending, they declined to hang out and throw him a party. It was as Shinji had suspected all along.

No one had given him a card or said happy birthday (Hikari had, but he figured her job as class rep demanded it) No one had even punched him fifteen times in the arm for good luck. No, it was just like all his other birthdays... lonely.

_No family to share this with, even now_. Shinji thought as he stared glumly at the birthday cake.

Even though he had not shared a birthday with anyone in years, Shinji still remembered the old expression about making a wish on your birthday cake and then blowing out the candles. As rumor had it, if you wished hard enough, it would be granted.

_What do I want? What do I wish for? That's easy: a family. A close, loving family that would care about me, and who I could care about as well. Isn't that what a family is supposed to be? People who take care of each other because they want to, because that's what love is._ He stared at the cake._ I wish..._ he thought as he gazed at the candles. _I wish...I wish I had a... a better family. _

And with that... he blew out the candle.

Shinji just watched the smoke rising, his eyes transfixed. In his mind, Misato and the others weren't bad people, but he did find it hard to be close to them. Rei was just too detached, Asuka scared him, he was sure Toji just liked him to get in good with Misato, and Kensuke made no secret about his interest in Eva. His father only wanted him because he could pilot Eva, Ritsuko was pretty much the same way, and Misato... was Misato.

Honestly, how could you care for people if they wouldn't let you be close to them?

Shinji stood up to get a glass from the cupboard, and suddenly tripped. He fell to the ground and knocked himself unconscious against the hard kitchen floor. When he woke up, he noticed on the clock he had only been out for about ten minutes.

_Asuka would be all over this with insults_. Shinji thought as he rose off the floor, holding his head. He looked down and saw that he had tripped over a can of beer. _That's odd. Misato hasn't been home and I thought I got every can when she finished last time._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_Wonder who that could be?_ He thought as he went and answered the door.

Shinji opened the door to see three men in black costumes, all brandishing guns.

"This is a kidnapping, kid. Are you going to come quietly, or do we have to hurt you?" the man in front of the other two said.

Shinji didn't need to think about that. "No. I'll come quietly." he said without enthusiasm.

The two men behind the apparent leader looked at each other as the first man spoke.

"Are you playing with us?"

"No. I'll cooperate." Shinji replied as he put on his shoes that were next to the door.

"Uh... right. Let's go then." the leader said.

Shinji stepped outside and was herded off by the two other men while the third stepped into the apartment to have a quick look around. Anyone else in the apartment would be suspicious as to why Shinji had suddenly taken off, so they would have to be dealt with if necessary. It was there that he noticed the cake and smelled the slight fragrance of curtail smoke.

_Oh... man._

He left the apartment and headed down to the waiting van.

"Hey, kid?" the third man asked the boy, who was sitting on the floor, his hands not even bound.

"Yes?" Shinji asked meekly.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes." Shinji said sadly.

"And you were celebrating it... alone?"

Shinji said nothing, just nodding sadly. The other two men just looked at each other in confusion.

_Man. That's harsh._ The man said as he looked at the boy. "Happy Birthday, kid."

Shinji raised his eyes to the man and said, "Thank you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trip to their destination was quiet. Shinji sat on the floor of the van, not making a sound, not even attempting to run or escape.

"What was that about?" one of the kidnappers asked his partner, regarding the 'Happy Birthday' he had sent the boys way.

"The kid was alone for his birthday. No friends, no family. Just.. alone." the other explained.

"So?" he shrugged, confused.

"So, that's why he didn't put up any kind of fight. He was depressed. That's why he came with us so easily. We're the only ones who were paying any kind of attention to him." he replied.

"Jeez, you're reading too much into this." he scoffed.

"Oh? And why didn't you put any cuffs on him?"

"He wasn't fighting. Then again, maybe we should tie him up. If he's depressed he could be a suicide risk."

"Our employer didn't want him harmed. Maybe we should."

"We're here." the driver said to them as he van suddenly stopped.

"So much for that." the first man huffed as he opened the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was expecting to be taken to a warehouse or something like that. Instead he found himself looking at a very luxurious hotel.

"Here?" he said to no one in particular.

"What? You were expecting a warehouse or something?" the first man said as Shinji noticed that he had changed out of his black outfit, into something a little more... ceremonious.

By that, the man, and his comrades, were wearing black turtlenecks, blazers and pants with polished shoes.

Shinji looked at the man in confusion.

"Our boss doesn't like us wearing our work clothes when we're in more... social settings." he explained as he ushered the boy inside.

They took a special elevator straight to the top floor and were greeted by another group of similarly dressed men, all of whom were carrying small machine guns that Shinji couldn't identify right off. He was sure that Kensuke could have in an instant.

The men in the corridor stared at Shinji, nodded, and quickly parted like the Red Sea as the trio herded the boy towards the large double doors that looked like they were half wood, half metal. It was intricately decorated, as were the walls and floor as Shinji walked forward.

The doors opened and the boy kept walking, but the three men paused and waited on the other side as the doors closed. It wasn't until they did close that Shinji realized they hadn't followed. Suddenly, a new voice caught his attention.

"Well, well, well. Shinji Ikari. I've been looking forward to this." the soft, cultured voice said.

Shinji turned to the direction of the voice and froze in place. The sight before him was that of a very attractive woman with long curly blond hair with a flawless complexion, sparkling blue eyes, and figure to die for. Everything, from her long unblemished legs, to her small, trim waist, to her ample bosom, just screamed 'Perfect' to Shinji. And her black dress, which was cut low in the back with high slits up the sides of the legs, emphasized that fact.

Although that rather predatory grin on her face was making him nervous.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cecilia VanCastle. I hope your ride over here was comfortable. My men weren't too rough with you, were they?"

"No, ma'am. I didn't want to be a bother to them."

She smiled. "That is just so like you. Please, come and sit."

Seeing nothing wrong with that Shinji made his way to the large couch, which was a shaped into that of a circle with a small section cut out to allow easy access. He sat down on one side of the couch as the woman moved around and sat in the middle. She leaned back and crossed her legs, as if she were showing them off to him.

"Let me explain why you are here. You're a unique individual. Used and abandoned by all around you. And in a way, that's why I brought you here."

"Why?"

"I want you to become my new lover."

That got his attention.

"WHAT?" he gasped, nearly falling off the couch in an instant.

She smiled at him again and moved closer, almost crawling over to him.

"You have tremendous potential, Shinji. And someone like myself can help you achieve that potential. You have lived a terrible life and it is unfair for you to shoulder such responsibility."

"But how does me becoming your... lover... change this?" he asked, backing away as best he could.

"Some things are best if not explained, but shown." she said, suddenly lunging forward and pinning the boy to the couch, hovering over him. "Don't worry. I have no intention of raping you, but it will make things go much smoother if you don't resist."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the penthouse...

"Do you think she's done the deed yet?" one of the guards asked.

"Jeez, is that all you can think about?" a second asked.

"Well, I've got a hell of an itch and..."

Suddenly, the elevator bell rang.

"Huh?"

The doors opened as three small rockets launched past them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The doors to the penthouse exploded open as gunfire followed and filled both the hallways and the penthouse itself.

"What on Earth?" Cecilia shouted as she was practically thrown off of Shinji.

The young man himself, well aware of what gunfire and explosions meant, leaped off the couch and grabbed the blond-woman. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her back to the bedroom. He pushed her in and then started running the other way.

His judgement, however, was misplaced as he noticed out of the corner of his eye a smoking object fly right towards him. It struck the floor just beneath him, the explosion itself catapulting the boy into the air and out the open glass doors of the penthouse. It was also enough to launch the boy clear across the edge of the roof where gravity took over.

He didn't know how many stories the hotel was. Thirty, maybe forty floors if he was lucky. They passed one-by-one, and it wasn't until he passed by the twentieth floor that he noticed something rather odd.

A man, with long brownish hair and dressed in white falling towards him.

Shinji looked at the man in shock as he thrust out his hand to the boy.

"Grab On!" the man shouted.

Shinji immediately complied, somehow managing to grasp the man's left with his right. The man then pulled something out from behind his back.

It was a sword. A unique looking samurai sword.

Fortunately the man was close enough to the building to jam his blade into the concrete and steel of the hotel itself. Sparks and shards of stone were cleaved out as the sword flew down with them, and to Shinji's surprise, was actually slowing their descent.

The ground continued to advance upon them, until slowly, floor by floor, their momentum stopped and their feet touched down slightly hard on the concrete surface.

The boy breathed a sigh of understandable relief as he collapsed to the ground, butt first. The older looking man pulled his sword from the wall, wiped the dust from it and resheathed it at his side.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" the man asked, as he approached the boy, hand outstretched.

"Yes. But... who are you?" he asked, taking the man's hand.

"I'm Shimada Kambei. Your uncle." he said as he pulled the boy to his feet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Did anyone like that? Shimada Kambei, the leader of the Samurai 7, is Shinji's uncle. I originally had this idea of using Kambei as an uncle, since in the series Komachi, the little sister of Kirara the water priestess, mentions that Kambei reminds her of a grumpy uncle who never smiles. And while at this point I haven't watched _all_ of the Samurai 7 series, I admit that Kambei does strike me as an uncle-kind of person.

I wasn't sure how to proceed with this idea, until I found the EVA/Soul Caliber crossover fic called Stage of History written by _Fury Cutter_, who I have approval from to use the birthday scene to write this story. Thank you by the way.

Also, because of this, I was inspired to write out a whole series of chapters, currently in development which basically has me giving Shinji an entirely new family. I hope everyone is going to be surprised at who I have chosen for the different roles.

And as always, please read and extensively review.


	2. The Aunt

_**SHINJI'S BIRTHDAY WISH**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Own nothing, but I wish I did. Believe me I really want it!

liljimmyurine: I know the explanation for Cecilia trying to take Shinji was shallow, but that will be explained in later chapters.

Genesis D. Rose: By the time this story hits the net, my other stories will be updated as well. Hope that makes you happy.

Xon's Letztes Gestell: Thanks for the review from last chapter. Extensive as always, and I liked that you were able to pick out the individual points of the story. Not many people do that. (Actually, I think you might be the only one, so again, thank you)

And just so everyone knows, 'Cecilia VanCastle' from the last chapter is actually based off of **Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg** from the anime _Kyo Kara Maoh_, which I haven't seen, but understand it is basically a Shonen Ai. I found out about the character by reading _Newtype Magazine_, September 2005 issue, Vol. 4, Number 9.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**The Aunt**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The fire and explosions from the penthouse of the hotel engulfed up the skyline of Tokyo-2.

Not wanting to bask in that kind of attention, the older man quickly lead Shinji down the side streets of the city.

"We have to hurry." Kambei said as he quickly lead Shinji down the street.

"Hurry? But to where? And why?" Shinji asked as he followed closely behind him.

"To the rendevous point to meet up with the others."

"But I still don't understand this. You said that you're my... uncle?"

Kambei paused for a second. "Yes, Shinji."

"But... I don't know you."

"That isn't surprising. I promise, all will be explained and soon. But for now, I am asking you to trust me."

"Trust a man I don't know, yet says he is my uncle."

"I gain nothing from blatantly deceiving you, Shinji. I promise, we have only your safety in mind."

"We?"

"Your entire family has been out searching for you the second we found out you were kidnapped."

"Entire... **family**?" the now very confused boy asked.

"Yes. The family you wanted."

"Wanted?" he asked in shock. Then he remembered. _Wait. The wish? But that's..._ "I don't... how did you know..."

"We'll meet them later and I promise all will be explained. But for right now, we have to get to the rendezvous point."

More curious now than concerned, Shinji followed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji stared at the man as he continued to duck in between the shadows of the buildings.

In his mind, Shinji couldn't comprehend just how a simple wish, if Kambei was right, could have brought this man to him.

It also made him wonder what else was he in store for tonight.

"They're over here!" a sudden voice pierced the shadows and shone a bright light on them.

"They've found us!" Kambei shouted as he grabbed Shinji and pulled him down the nearest alley.

"Who are they?" Shinji asked.

"Umibozu!"

"Umi-what?"

"An elite task force of the Japanese military."

_Elite task force? Why couldn't NERV have hired these people? They seem better than Section 2._ Shinji thought as he heard the tromp of numerous boots following him. "Why aren't they shooting?"

"My guess would be, they want to take you alive." Kambei said.

But why? Shinji thought as one of the men grabbed his radio.

"This is Unit 6. Target sighted. Requesting deployment of Raiden and Benigumo units." the man said. "Unit 6 will hold position until target accomplice has been eliminated."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kambei and Shinji continued to run, until the street erupted with a thunderous upheaval that sent the pair back.

"What on..." Kambei froze as the two gigantic mechanoids towered above him. They were sharp looking robots with angular features, hovering just above the group. "A Raiden and a Benigumo prototype mech. They certainly are serious about this."

(**_GIVE US THE BOY AND YOU MAY GO FREE_**) the first mech said.

"I will give you my sword before I give up my nephew." Kambei said, gripping his sword tightly.

(**_THEN PREPARE TO DIE, SAMURAI_**) the second mech said as the first mech raised his sword to slice at the man in white.

The Benigumo unit acted quickly and telescoped a mechanical arm out to catch Shinji while the Raiden unit attacked Kambei.

However, Kambei was far quicker than the oversized blue brute and found himself running up the giant blade it was wielding. He gripped his sword tightly as he dashed forward and sliced the Raiden's head in two pieces before leaping into the air and coming down hard, slicing the giant robot's sword arm and lower 'leg' clean off.

"One down. And now for.."

(**_SURRENDER SAMURAI_**) the Benigumo shouted as it hoisted Shinji into the air.

"I will ask the same of you." Kambei said.

(**_YOU ARE NO POSITION TO MAKE REQUESTS_**)

"That was not a request."

(**_IMPUDENT DOG_**) the giant robot shouted as it aimed it's gun at Kambei.

Kambei knew he was in trouble. The sheer size of the anti-ship gun, and at such close range, even the fastest samurai would not be able to dodge it if they had a head-start.

Suddenly, an explosion impacted on the backside of the Benigumo.

(**_WHAT? WHO DID THAT?_**) The giant robot asked as it turned around, and immediately realized it's mistake.

Kambei took the advantage given and leaped at the giant black robot, his sword slashing through the body with incredible ease. A second slice took off the arm that held Shinji, the older man catching the younger in his arms and landing safely on the ground.

The Benigumo exploded and lite fire across the street as Shinji just stared at the man who had once again saved him.

_Uncle or not, I'm glad he's on my side_. Shinji thought as he suddenly noticed that they both had been surrounded.

"Hand over the boy now, samurai." the Umibozu leader said as the twelve-person squad fenced in the pair.

"I think, not!" Kambei said as he readied himself for battle.

"Take him!" the leader said as four of the task force members leaped at the pair, long knives drawn.

Shinji didn't blink as Kambei effortlessly slashed through the quartet, revealing the obviousness of their condition.

"They're... machines?" Shinji gasped, seeing two severed arms were actually mechanical in nature.

"Cybernetic mercs, sent by the government to capture you." a voice corrected him.

"Who... who said that?" he asked as the task force mercs started to fly around one by one as if punched and kicked.

"What's going-AAAHHH!" one of the mercs shouted as he was kicked hard away from the boy.

"There's some-ARGH!" another shouted as he was tossed into a wall.

"They're wearing thermoptic-OH!" the leader groaned as he was hit hard in the face.

Once all the Umibozu were laid out and unconscious, Kambei sheathed his sword.

"You're timing couldn't have been more perfect." he said to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" Shinji asked.

"The person who set off those explosives on the back of the Benigumo that held you hostage a few minutes ago." he answered.

"Who did do that?" the boy asked as he suddenly felt what he thought were a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

"I did." the voice said as Shinji felt a firm body press up against him from behind. He then felt something rub against the side of his face. Someone elses?

Shinji gasped, holding in his breath at the unexpected, unseen, contact. Suddenly, two arms flickered and materialized, showing physical proof that the person who was holding him was in fact human. Shinji looked back and saw that the arms were connected to the body of a beautiful and athletically shapely woman with short purple hair and flawless face. She was dressed all in black, a veil over her face removed to show her striking features.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as the woman.

"Motoko Kusanagi." she said, then smiled at Shinji. "I'm your aunt."

"My... what?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I know, I know. Motoko never really smiled, but I wanted to have her do it. Those of you who have seen Motoko Kusanagi, the super hot female cyborg from _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_ series, she does smile once in a while, and it's rather pretty to see.

Also, the Umibozu is the elite special forces unit in the _GitS: SAC_ end of the series that was ordered to take out Section 9, and did a very good job of capturing them. But don't worry, there won't be any more cybernetic mercenaries for the team to deal with after this chapter. The ramifications for that would be too long to write. They were basically just in this chapter for her to fight.

Also, the Benigumo and Raiden robots are from _Samurai 7_, and were the principal enemies of the samurai in the beginning of the series. I added them because I wanted someone for Kambei to fight as he did in the series.

And I have to say, as much as I liked the movie and loved the series, I just couldn't wrap my brain around all the tech-talk and in-depth conversations that took place in every single episode. Everyone is just so highly talkative and hyper-analytical that it was slightly disappointing. I was expecting more cyborg action from it.

As to why I chose Motoko... I wanted someone unique and powerful to be Shinji's aunt, someone who would be willing to protect Shinji even though she wasn't his mother. And even though some people will say that Motoko has a cold-as-ice personality, I thought it would be good to give her a reason to act more human.

Next chapter: Four Sisters and A Brother.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Four Sisters and a Brother

_**SHINJI'S BIRTHDAY WISH**_

Chapter 3

**Four Sisters and A Brother**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Ghost in the Shell, Tenchi, Ranma, InuYasha or Sailor Moon.

049 Faithless Observer: sorry but I'm really going to disappoint you this chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji stared at the pair with some confusion.

The man who called himself his uncle was a tall, older man, with long brown hair tied up in thick locks, almost like dread locks. He had a small patch of a beard on his chin, but no moustache and his skin looked tanned by a desert sun. His clothes were mostly that of a white 'wanderer' and looked like he had a cloak wrapped around his shoulders with a white pair of gloves. He wore two earrings and his eyes seemed heavy with age. Yet from all Shinji could see he was still far from 'retired'.

His name was Shimada Kambei.

The woman with them was an above-average height woman, about 5'8" he figured. Her hair was shoulder length, looking like a pageboy style cut. Her face was clearly feminine, yet had a strength, a firmness and flawlessness that made him think about a finely crafted mannequin. Her body was slim and very well proportioned, not to mention athletic. He knew that because the silvery bodysuit she was wearing, which covered her figure, left almost nothing to the imagination.

Not that he had much of one now. Especially with him now pressed against the athletic woman in a firm hug. Particularly his head buried between her breasts.

Her name was Motoko Kusanagi.

"You're my aunt?" Shinji asked as the woman pulled back from her hug and leaned down so that she was face-to-face with him, careful not to have crushed him with his cyborg strength.

"Yes. Kambei did tell you that your family was looking for you, right?" she asked.

"He did, but..."

"But, nothing, Shinji, we have to go and now." she said as she pulled him by his arm and headed down the street.

"So what's the plan?" Kambei asked.

"The Battle Trailer is on it's way. We should get off the streets to avoid drawing more attention to ourselves." Motoko said as she pulled the boy into a nearby warehouse.

"What about the others?" Kambei asked as he followed.

"I called them when I found you. They're on their way."

"Others?" Shinji asked.

"The rest of our family." Motoko stated as she looked out the large door to make sure no one else was nearby.

"Family." he uttered the name. "I have... a family?" he repeated.

Motoko looked at Shinji and smiled, pulling the boy into a one-arm hug. "You do, Shinji." She released him and looked at Kambei. "Why don't you take Shinji further into the warehouse and wait until the others get here. I'll keep a lookout."

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked.

"I can avoid being seen. Remember?" she said as she started to flicker and then vanished altogether.

"Oh, right." he replied as he followed the older man deeper into the large, crate-filled warehouse. "How does she do that?" he asked Kambei.

"Perhaps one day you will find out." Kambei said as he placed a hand on the boys shoulders.

Motoko watched them go before she turned back to the other four creatures that were with her.

_(Tachikoma, you and the others go outside and guard this building_.) Motoko transmitted. _(Stop any unfriendly intruders that try to get in.)_

_(But Major, shouldn't I wait with you and Shinji?)_ The first invisible Tachikoma asked.

_(No. Kambei and I can handle things here.)_

_(But_...) The second invisible Tachikoma started to say.

_(Why are you waiting? What's wrong?)_ She asked.

_(Well, what if... Shinji needs help?) _The third invisible Tachikoma asked.

_(I'm here. And so is his uncle. Remember? What could happen?_)

_(But what if you need help protecting Shinji?)_ The fourth invisible Tachikoma asked.

Motoko creased her brow. _(You want to stay with Shinji? Why?)_

_(Well, he is pretty cute...)_ The first one said.

_(I don't believe this. GET OUTSIDE AND GUARD THIS PLACE!)_

_(Alright, alright, alright. I'm going. Jeez!)_

_(Un-Be-Lievable. When this is all over, I'm gonna strangle that spiky-haired loon! Giving the Tachikoma's human personalities, what was she thinking?) _She groaned as she held her head in exasperation.

Going deeper inside the warehouse, Motoko found the pair just talking.

"So you play the cello. It's a fairly difficult instrument." Kambei said.

"It's pretty easy actually." Shinji said with a grin.

"I meant to carry." he grinned.

Motoko was tempted to join the conversation, when the sound of machine gun fire erupted from outside the warehouse.

"What's that?" Shinji gasped as the roof exploded open as several figures dropped onto the floor.

_(Tachikoma's! What's going on?)_ Motoko transmitted.

_(They're coming out of the wood-work, Major! They're all around uAAAAAAHHHHHH!)_

_(Tachikoma! TACHIKOMA!) Damn it!_ she thought. "Kambei!" she shouted.

"We have to hold them off until the others get here!" Kambei said as he drew his sword.

"Right!" Motoko said as Shinji felt an unseen force move him back to the thickest of the warehouse walls as the roof exploded inwards, allowing dozens of black garbed figures to drop to the floor.

Shinji could do nothing but watch as Kambei slashed at the black garbed assailants while others seemed to fly away as if struck by an unseen attacker.

However, the throng of aggressors appeared to be ignoring his aunt and uncle, and seemed to be trying to get to him directly.

Kambei gripped his sword and slashed through several of them with blinding speed and skill. Never was a stroke or swing wasted. But that didn't stop the attackers.

"These attackers! They're not human!" Kambei shouted as he slashed at the attackers, just seemed to get back up and heal themselves.

"I know, they keep coming!" Motoko said as she threw a roundhouse kick that knocked another black garbed attacker down, only to have two more replace him. "They're just relentless!"

The black garb of the attackers was just like that of the Umibozu had worn, but Shinji noticed that there was something almost... organic about them.

_Why did I think that?_ Shinji wondered as the attackers persisted.

Suddenly, one of the attackers lashed out, his hands baring strange claws. And they didn't seem like gloves of any kind.

"Shinji, watch out!" Motoko shouted as she leaped in the path of the attack, the steel-like claws hit her hard and she went down despite herself.

"Aunt Motoko!" he shouted as he ran up to the woman while her stealth camouflage suddenly failed. He froze when he saw the spark and flash of metal from the gash nick on her arm. "You're a... a cyborg?"

"Yes, Shinji." she said as she struggled to stand up, placing herself between Shinji and the attackers as two of them leaped at her.

"Like the Umibozu?" he asked as she upper cut them both.

"No. They only have cybernetic arms and legs. I'm a full-bodied cyborg." Motoko said as she spun around and roundhoused another attacker.

"Full-bodied? You mean... completely?"

"Well... 97 at least. I still have my original brain and spinal cord." she said as Kambei slashed at the attackers she didn't see.

"They're not human! They're..." Kambei shouted as he beheaded one of the attackers.

Everyone froze, as the attacker's body suddenly started to smoke and turn into a small pile of slime.

"What the..." Shinji gasped.

"Demons, monsters, creatures of the night. Whatever you want to call them." Motoko said as the attackers, seeing no reason to keep up pretenses, removed their masks to reveal their inhuman faces and features.

Some looked like lizards, others looked like insects, and others looked like disfigured humans. There were about two dozen of them and they were all out to get Shinji.

"We knew you would sacrifice yourself to save the boy, thus revealing yourself." one of the demons said to Motoko.

"We are here for the boy. Give him to us now." one of the monsters said in a gurgled voice.

"Over our dead bodies." Kambei challenged.

"You say that like we have a problem with that." he said as the group swarmed the trio.

Suddenly...

"Moon Crescent Blast!" a voice shouted from on high as a beam of light blasted the demon.

The demons spun around as a blaring, spinning object torpedoed from out the warehouse and slammed into several other demons, slicing them in half and destroying them. The insect monsters suddenly lifted off the ground and were thrown/slammed into various parts of the warehouse walls. A dark figure leaped from the shadows and hammered into the lizard creatures.

Another energy blast vaporized several more, the spinning object came back around and quickly decapitated three more, two more demons rose off the ground and were launched through the north wall, and the last monster was dispatched by the dark figure who struck with great strength.

In seconds, the battle was over as Shinji, Kambei and Motoko absorbed the quiet of the warehouse as the monsters all disintegrated. It was a quiet that was broken seconds later.

"BIG BROTHER!" a cute younger girl with sea-green hair and pink eyes shouted enthusiastically as she nearly crushed Shinji with a rather strong bear hug around the waist.

"Huh?" he gasped in shock at the girls appearance and embrace.

"How are you big brother? I missed you!" the girl cried, rubbing her face against his chest.

"Big... brother?" Shinji glared at the girl. She was cute, with lite pink freckles, a small triangle on her forehead, sparkling pink eyes, sea-green hair that had two long locks sticking standing up like antenna, and dressed in a green and blue dress that looked a lot like royal robes.

"Well what else would she call you, little brother?" a lovely taller girl with a black ponytail hefting up a giant boomerang asked as she approached and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She was taller than Shinji, which made the hug easier, dressed in a black bodysuit with pink knee, elbow, shoulder and shin guards, brown eyes and a kind smile. "I mean she is the youngest."

"Hey! I want to hug our brother too!" an attractive girl with long blond hair that was tied up in two very long pigtails with two meatball-like spheres on her head cried out as she ran up to the group and joined the hugging they were giving him. She was dressed in a strange-looking sailor fuku with a blue miniskirt, red knee-high boots, long white gloves that reached down to her elbows, and a golden tiara on her head. Her smile was warm, though her overall features seemed only slightly Japanese.

_Brother? Are these my... sisters?_ Shinji wondered.

"He's not going to have any breath in him if you don't let him go." a masculine voice said as the fourth figure stepped out of the shadows.

The girls loosened up their hold on Shinji as a taller more muscular boy in a red martial arts gi with black pants and 'slippers' and a long pigtail made himself known.

"How you doing little bro?" he said to Shinji.

"Bro?" Shinji repeated the moniker. _This boy is my... brother? _Shinji wondered.

"You know he doesn't like that, Ranma!" the taller girl said.

"That's as affectionate as I get, Sango." the boy replied.

"And you could ease up on the hugs, Sasami." the blond-haired girl said to the shorter one.

"But I've missed my big brother, Serena." the green-haired girl pouted.

_Sango, Ranma, Serena, Sasami_. Shinji thought, wondering if he got the order right in terms of age. Sango and Ranma looked a little older than him, though Sango was a bit taller. Serena was the same height so maybe she was the same age, and Sasami definitely looked younger.

"What? I don't count?" Ranma asked the younger girl.

"You're not as cuddly when you're a boy." Sasami said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Are you alright, Aunt Motoko? Uncle Kambei?" Sango asked the older pair as they approached the group of young men and women.

"We're fine, Sango." Motoko said as she held her side. "But I'm gonna need to get this looked at."

"Yeah. That looks pretty bad." Ranma stated.

"Nothing serious, though." Motoko replied. "Just annoying."

"At least you're all safe." Serena said.

"We are now, thanks to your dispatching of these demons." Kambei said.

"Yeah, they're a real pain sometimes." Sasami stated.

_These people are my... brother and sisters? But why did... Sasami say that she missed me? We haven't met before now. But... if they're here like Kambei and Motoko... they would have to know me, right? _He reasoned, yet for the life of him didn't know where this train of thought was coming from. As far as he knew, he had never been this intuitive.His minds paused as he remembered something._ Wait. Did she say, WHEN you're a boy? _Shinji wondered. He couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean, _When_ he's a boy?" he asked the girl still latched on to his waist.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh yeah. A little cold water and Ranma-kun becomes a girl. Something about a curse he got a couple years ago." she explained.

"A girl? Curse? Cold water?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah. A pretty cute redhead." Sango added with a smile.

"With boobs bigger than mine." Serena grumbled with a pout.

"It's actually kinda funny when he asks to borrow our clothes." Sasami teased.

At this point Ranma was blushing and scowling furiously. "It would help if you didn't keep throwing cold water on me all the time."

"But you're so cute!" Sasami giggled.

"I'll ignore that." he frowned, crossing his arms and looking away.

"So... I've got four sisters and a brother?" Shinji asked, trying to reason it out.

"Well, three sisters, and a half-sister/half-brother, actually." Sasami giggled.

"Ha. Ha." Ranma belatedly groaned as the group broke into full-out laughter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Did everyone like that?

Sasami is from _Tenchi Muyo_, Sango is from _InuYasha_, Serena is _Sailor Moon_, and Ranma is from _Ranma_, (like that wasn't obvious)

I chose Sasami, Sango and Serena to be Shinji's sisters because they are all 'S' names, and because I have seen those series and like their characters. Ranma isn't an 'S' name character, but I added him because I have read a couple other fanfics where Ranma actually became Shinji's brother.

The fanfic 'Shinji Saotome' was a particularly good read. Therefore I decided to put him in as Shinji's big brother since I like his character.

Also, I should mention that, while Sasami doesn't really display a lot of powers in the Tenchi series, she is bonded to the goddess Tsunami and thus will have special powers when she grows up. To that end, I decided to give her telekinetic powers to give her weight on this family/team.

And as always, please read and review.

Next up: The Cousins.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. The Cousins

Chapter 4

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Ghost in the Shell, Tenchi, Ranma, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, **Agent Aika**, **Steel Angel Kurumi**, or **Martian Successor Nadesico**.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasami was still wrapped around Shinji's waist, like he was a big teddy bear. Not that he minded, it was just that he wasn't fully used to such close contact. Nor was he fully used to having his 'sister' be the one to do it.

That was something he still didn't understand.

Mere minutes ago he was introduced to a totally new group of individuals who presented themselves as his three sisters and brother. Though there was some internal debate as to his brother also being his sister.

"Is something wrong, big brother?" Sasami asked, noticing Shinji's distress.

"I just..." he started to say then turned to whisper. "Does Ranma really turn into a girl?"

"Yes. Wanna see?"

"Uh..."

Before Shinji could protest, the mischievous glint in Sasami's eye drew his focus as he saw her look at a water pipe just above Ranma, a sprinkler spigot starting to untwist on it's own.

_Uh-oh._ He thought as the spigot fell off, releasing a fair amount of water onto the dark-haired boy.

"AAAHHH!" Ranma shouted as the water drenched his head and most of his shoulders. However, the effect was instantaneous.

Right off Shinji noticed the boy's black hair change to a fiery red, a little brighter than Asuka's, but still with a ponytail hanging down. His height lessened a couple inches, his muscles followed suit as his chest developed a pair of bulges. His tough-looking face softened a little, into something more feminine, yet lost none of the fire or strength his eyes bore.

In only two seconds the transformation was complete, and Shinji was fully accepting of the fact that his brother _was_ also his sister.

"Okay, I believe you now." Shinji said.

"SASAMI!!" the redheaded girl cried out as she marched over to the younger girl.

"Save me, big brother!" the younger girl cried playfully as she hugged Shinji harder.

Acting like a true big brother, Shinji wrapped his arms around Sasami and pulled her off to the side which put him between the two girls.

Everyone enjoyed the laughter at watching Ranma, now Ranko as he told Shinji he preferred to be called when he was a girl, try to get Sasami while Shinji kept himself in the middle.

(_What's so funny major?_) The Tachikoma asked as it was being carried by the female cyborg. Actually she was carrying the main CPU's and part of it's reserve power pack.

(_I'll explain later. How are you doing?_) Motoko transmitted back to the now decimated robot tank.

(_I've been better._) It said in an exasperated tone.

(_I'm sure. We'll get you a new body once the Battle Trailer gets here._)

(_Yes, major._)

Motoko set the CPU's and power pack on a table off to the side of the warehouse and turned back to the laughing group.

That laughter was quickly killed as both the north and south walls suddenly exploded inward. Two different groups entered through the holes, glaring at the opposite group as well as Shinji's family.

"More Umibozu." Kambei said as he gripped his sword handle.

"And more demons, I think." Sango said as she hefted her boomerang over her shoulder.

"And they're after me." Shinji gasped.

"We won't let that happen, bro." Ranko said, clenching her fists.

"GET THE BOY!" one of the demons shouted.

"HE'S COMING WITH US!" one of the cyborgs shouted.

"OVER OUR ROTTING CORPSES!!!"

"Well, this is going good." Serena said to the others as the two groups started going at each other. "Oh, look, we get a break."

Suddenly, Shinji was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, out of everyone's line of sight for nearly five seconds.

Sasami was the first to notice.

"SHINJI!" she screamed, causing everyone to turn back to her.

Everyone looked to see that at least two dozen attractive young woman had appeared virtually out of nowhere. There were three groups dressed in virtually the same outfits, with a difference in color. The outfits were long-sleeve dresses with short skirts, white stockings and same colored shoes. The girls themselves had different colored hair and hair-styles. The first was a quartet of women dressed in gold dresses, one of them had a three-clawed weapon that was aimed at Shinji's throat while his arms were held back by another. The second group were dressed in blue outfits and brandished guns of varying size and caliber. A couple even had rocket launchers. The third group dressed in black outfits were empty-handed and assuming fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Ranko spat.

"We're the Delmo Squad." one of the gold-clad girls said. "We missed Shinji at the hotel when Cecilia VanCastle took him hostage. Imagine our surprise when we find him here with everyone else in this crazy town. Thank you for keeping him safe for us."

Sasami and the other family members just glared. Even the Umibozu and the demons had stopped fighting.

"We'd better go. We've got less than five hours remaining." the younger of the Gold Delmo's said.

_Five hours?_ Shinji thought. _What does that have to do with trying to kidnap me? _

"We have to do something." Sango hissed.

"But what?" Serena asked. "We make a move, they'll kill Shinji."

"No." Kambei said. "Dead gives them nothing."

"What do you want with Shinji-kun?" Sasami screamed.

"What else?" one of the Delmo's chuckled. "We're going to take turns having sex with him!"

Shinji did a full body blush when he heard that.

Suddenly, Motoko cocked her head to the side, as if hearing something the others couldn't. She shouted. "INCOMING!"

The east wall that the backs of the Delmo squad were facing exploded open as a gigantic armored machine tore through the concrete like wet paper. Steel and stone went spraying everywhere until the Battle Trailer came to a stop.

It was more than halfway inside the warehouse when the steel door on it's side opened up. The second it opened, a red figure leaped out, jumping high into the air and coming down hard on the Delmo squad that had captured Shinji, kicking them away from him in one deft move.

Shinji took in the woman's appearance in an instant.

She was tall and athletic, but not overly muscular like a female bodybuilder. She wore a red business suit of sorts, white collar and cuffs with green stones on them, the trim also white. The skirt was fairly short, almost daringly so. Her eyes were an almost greenish gray, her soft golden brown hair was tied up in a bun behind her head, blue diamond-shaped earrings and her skin was clear and flawless. To be honest, she looked like some kind of super model.

But what really caught his attention was the article of clothing covering her chest. It was gold in color and looked like a strange bow or a pair of butterfly wings. It was the sort of thing that pulled your attention to it.

The woman sprang into action the second she landed, letting loose a fury of perfectly honed martial arts punches and kicks that caught each Delmo team member by surprise.

She had already knocked down four of them before they knew what happened. Another three fell before they responded. The black Delmo team instantly went for her while two of the gold Delmo's joined in. The blue Delmo's couldn't use their guns at this close range, so they held back.

The girls suddenly dog piled onto the woman and brought her down. Being so close the woman was able to get in several good hits, but closing the gap allowed them to take her down quickly.

This proved to be a mistake.

A bright yet brief flash of light emanated from underneath the pile of women, only to have the whole lot thrown off a second later by what appeared to be wire-thin tentacles.

Shinji gasped as he saw the Delmo squad fly every which way, along with pieces of red material that he assumed were the clothing the woman had been wearing. But when he looked again, the woman who had emerged from the armored vehicle was gone. In her place stood a shapely and beautiful woman with long blue hair, dark tanned skin, golden eyes, and a rather skimpy, odd-shaped silver bikini and high-heels.

"Damn it. GET HER!" one of the Gold Delmo's shouted as the woman moved towards Shinji, wrapping her arms protectively around him.

"Don't move." she whispered to him as the blue Delmo group turned their weapons on her and fired.

Shinji just watched as the same wire-thin tentacles shot from her body and lashed out at tremendous speed, spinning like a cyclone and deflecting every bullet that came at them.

"Get The Boy!" one of the demon's shouted as the demon and Umibozu groups charged Shinji's family.

"Let's go!" Motoko shouted as she, Kambei, Sango, Serena, Ranko and Sasami sprang into action.

Ranko leaped into the air and split-kick two of the demons.

Sasami's forehead glowed brightly as several Umibozu went flying backwards.

Sango hurled her boomerang at tremendous force towards the demons, cutting down several in one shot.

Serena charged her Crescent Beam energy and blasted another quartet of Umibozu down. She had been aiming for the demons, but they had scattered and left the cyborg mercenaries to take the hit.

Kambei pulled his katana and slashed at the Umibozu while Motoko backed him up.

While this was happening, Shinji noticed someone else emerge from the trailer and leap down.

This person was a young man with long black hair and bluish eyes, dressed in white robes that he didn't recognize too well. He looked like some kind of priest or spiritual acolyte.

The demons saw him and all of them charged. The young man merely held up his hands and started chanting. What it was, Shinji couldn't hear or make out. But whatever it was, it stopped the demons in their tracks, causing them to rise up and glow brightly before they all suddenly blew apart like burnt up pieces of ash.

Shinji's attention turned back to see the wire-thin tentacles lash out and knock back all the other Delmo girls into crates and barrels.

Kambei and the members of his family had dispatched the rest of the Umibozu, standing over their defeated bodies and damaged cybernetic parts.

The blue-haired woman looked around and finally pulled her arms from around Shinji.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" the woman asked as she stepped in front of the boy.

"Uh... yes." the boy blushed as he realized she was still wearing her skimpy bikini.

"You're clothes, Aika." the priest said, returning the red suit to the woman. "I managed to repair them as best I could."

"Feels sturdier than before." she smiled as her body started to change. Her blue hair became the soft brownish color it had been before, her skin tone became lighter, her eyes reverted back to the soft grayish green, and her bikini shifted into the gold bustier she'd been wearing earlier.

Shinji blushed and turned away as the bustier only covered her chest and nothing else lower than that on her body. Her suit and skirt were quickly put back on as the rest of the family approached them.

"Is everyone alright?" Aika asked as she flipped her hair back over her shoulders.

"We're fine, Aika. Perfect timing." Kambei said as he resheathed his katana.

"And thanks for getting rid of the demons, Kamihito." Motoko said to the priest.

"It was my pleasure, auntie." he replied.

"Yes, you did very well." Kambei said.

"Thank you, father." he said with a bow.

_Father_? Shinji thought with some surprise as Aika pulled a small earpiece phone and put it on her right ear.

"Ruri, you can come out now." Aika said as she tapped the phone, ending her brief call and walking up to Shinji. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Shinji."

"Uh, thank you. Do I know you?" he asked the obvious question.

"I'm your cousin, Aika Sumeragi." she said with a smile.

_SHE'S my cousin? Whoa._ He thought.

"Come here you!" Aika smiled as she pulled the boy into a warm hug.

He blushed as he found himself buried between the woman's ample breasts. Covered by cloth notwithstanding.

"He's going to need air, Aika." Kamihito said as the woman relented a bit, allowing the other man to place a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "It is good to see you alive, cousin."

_Another cousin?_ "And you are?"

"Kamihito Kagura." he said with a humble bow.

"Kagura? But... aren't you Kambei's son?" Shinji asked, wondering if he had heard them right.

"Yes. It's my mothers name." he answered.

"Oh. Okay." he shrugged in acceptance of that answer.

"SHINJI!" a voice clamored as he was practically tackled by another younger girl with long silver blue hair done up in pigtails, pale skin and golden eyes, dressed in an orange vest over a white long sleeved shirt, black skirt, black stockings, and white shoes.

"Huh?" he gasped as the girl hugged him.

"I've missed you so much, big cousin!" she smiled as she pressed herself close to him.

_BIG cousin? _He gasped again as he stared at the girl who appeared to be the same age as Sasami.

"Ruri-chan!" Sasami shouted as she joined the other young girl in hugging the boy. "Stop hogging my big brother!"

_I'm getting hugged a lot today. _Shinji noticed as the girls increased the pressure.

"It's my turn, Sasami-chan!" Ruri shouted as the pair pushed against him, Ruri from the right, Sasami from the left.

"AAAHHH!" Shinji cried as the girls toppled him to the ground.

Everyone just looked at him and laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Liked this? Come on! Tell Me!

Aika Sumeragi, from the two _Agent Aika _movies, is one of the hottest anime women I've ever seen. Panty shots and nudity notwithstanding. She is also incredibly athletic in martial arts and acrobatics. A trained pilot, salvager, and secret agent, she's much more than she seems. Especially with her ultranate metal weapon, which changes her hair color and skin tone, and replaces her clothes with a silver ultranate 'bikini' and high-heels.

Ruri Hoshino is from the _Martian Successor Nadesico _anime where she is a child prodigy when it comes to computers. Being the Nadesico's chief science officer she can control the ships computer through the nanotech interface controllers in her hands, and is more intelligent than most others on the space ship. Incredibly mature, but is affectionate towards certain people she likes and respects. Also, it's important to note that while Ruri may have a 'restrained' personality in the series, always very serious and devoid of emotion, like Rei Ayanami, there are moments when she does display a passionate and emotional side, especially to people she cares for. I just played that up a little more. And her smile is beautiful, just like Rei's.

Kamihito Kagura is from the anime _Steel Angel Kurumi_, where he plays the talented mystic big brother of the shows protagonist, Nakahito, who has almost no real mystic powers, except love. I added Kamihito because I felt the team needed someone with mystical powers and experience to help balance them out more.

I should also mention that I originally wanted to use Amy, the preteen computer hacker from _Burst Angel_, but as the story developed, I thought that might be a bit of a mistake, as I have another Amy character waiting in the wings. I chose Ruri for this role instead, because she's the most popular character in the Nadesico series, she's incredibly intelligent and a talented hacker, and I like her.

The Battle Trailer itself is also from _Burst Angel_.

Thus far we've got a samurai, a cyborg, a demon-hunter, a magic princess, a telekinetic, a fighter, a special agent, a hacker and a mystic on this team/family, and it's only Chapter 4!

You know the old saying 'Over specialize and you breath in weakness'.

(And yes, I know it's from _Ghost In The Shell_. Sue me!)

Next Chapter: The Father.

And you're going to be shocked at who it is, I **guarantee**!


	5. The Father

Chapter 5

**The Father**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Ghost in the Shell, Tenchi, Ranma, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, Agent Aika, Steel Angel Kurumi, Martian Successor Nadesico, or **Hellsing**.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had managed to untangle himself from both his sister Sasami and his cousin Ruri and waited patiently with said cousin while his family tied up the remaining members of the Umibozu and the Delmo Squad. Sasami, using her telekinetic powers, was pulled away from Shinji to help.

_Everyone seems to be after me. Some of them even want to have sex with me. But why? I've never been this popular before. Of course, I've never had a family before either._ Shinji thought.

"Is everything alright, Shinji?" Ruri asked, holding the boys hand gently.

"I'm fine, Ruri-chan." he smiled assuringly at the silver haired girl. "Just... thinking."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." he said, shaking his head. "Not unless you have a degree of psychology."

"No. My expertise is in computers." she said calmly.

Shinji looked at her. "Computers? Really?"

"Yes. I am an expert in computer technology. Programming, reprogramming, hacking, cracking and even binary codes." she said confidently.

_Wow. She sounds even better than Maya and Dr Akagi._ He thought. "That's really cool. I just wish I knew..."

"...why you are so popular today?" Kamihito asked, finishing his question.

Shinji balked a little. "How did... well, yes." he replied.

"Don't worry. Before this night is over you will know." He replied.

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Our primary concern is ensuring your safety. And right now, you're not safe."

Shinji's heart sunk a bit. "Alright. But could you tell me... How did you get rid of those demons?" Shinji asked.

"I'm a mystic." Kamihito replied with a smile.

"A mystic? You mean like... magic powers?"

He laughed a little. "_Something_ like that."

"And it's not something he'd truly understand as yet, Kamihito." Motoko said as the cyborg woman approached them.

"Mother, you're hurt!" Ruri cried as she went to Motoko's side.

_Mother_? Shinji thought with some confusion.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Motoko said as she touched her side.

_What? But I thought Aunt Motoko was a cyborg. How can she have a daughter... unless she adopted Ruri._ He thought as Ruri took out a strange device on her belt and pointed it at the slash mark.

"Your system has rerouted all of your bodies necessary functions to keep everything working. I can patch it, but we need to get you to the med-bay and soon." Ruri said as she took out what looked like a small aerosol can from her belt and sprayed the slash mark. In seconds the spray covered the open wound with a latex like layer that somehow repaired the opening, resealing it as if it was never there. "I do not understand why you do not get a nanotech upgrade. Grandmother could easily do it."

"After what she did to the Tachikoma's, I'm not letting her get anywhere near me." Motoko said as she examined the now patched wound.

"But she gave you your body." Ruri said as she replaced the aerosol can in her belt.

"And that's as far as it goes." Motoko said. "But now that you've brought the Battle Trailer we can get going."

"I Don't Think So!" a new voice boomed throughout the warehouse.

The group froze as the warehouse was suddenly filled with a new presence.

A piercing shriek emanated from atop the Battle Trailer as the group noticed several pale winged creatures standing on it. They were tall and lean figures, with large bat-like wings and ears, no clothes, long claws and pointed tails. On the other side of the warehouse, another group of grayish figures came into sight. They looked less impressive that the winged creatures atop the trailer, with skin rotting off their bones and glazed looks in their bloodshot eyes.

"Eeeuuww!!!" Serena shrieked. "They look gross!"

"What are they?" Aika asked, assuming a defensive stance.

"Ghouls." Kamihito answered as he turned to the creatures atop the Battle Trailer. "And those are bestial vampires."

"Where did they come from?" Sango asked, gripping her boomerang tightly.

"Who cares! We know why they're here, so let's kick some butt!" Ranko shouted as she leaped into the fray headfirst.

"That girl!" Kambei growled as he pulled his sword. "Shinji, get Ruri into the trailer, now!"

"Yes uncle!" the boy said as he grabbed Ruri's hand and started pulling her towards the trailer as his family took to fighting both the ghouls and the bestial vampires, a new player appeared.

A large muscular figure in a blue and grey suit with a long red cape and pointed blood red hair dropped between them and the trailer. He pushed Ruri away and gripped Shinji by the throat.

"Who... who are you?" Shinji gasped in the man's grip.

"I am Dimitri. Vampire lord of the night." he declared as he lifted the boy off his feet.

"What.. what do you want with me?" Shinji asked, really hoping it wasn't sex.

"Your blood." he said with a grin.

Kambei slashed down a ghoul and noticed someone attacking Shinji.

"Shinji!" he cried out.

"What?" Motoko gasped as she elbowed a vampire in the gut.

"No!" Sango shouted as her boomerang returned to her.

"Brother!" Sasami shirked, her panic causing her to throw vampires left and right.

"Now, I will take your life, and all power will be mine!" Dimitri grinned as leaned the boy back and bared his teeth, his two fangs most prominent.

However, before he could sink his teeth into the boys neck, the entire room suddenly changed color. Before it was a grim grayish color, but was now blood red.

"What? What is happening?" Dimitri asked as the others looked around their new environment.

"What's going on?" Ranko asked.

"Kamihito! Are you doing this?" Serena asked.

"No. But I know who is." Kamihito said with a small grin.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed throughout the entire warehouse as an abrupt wet spray fell on Shinji's face. He felt his body fall to the ground as Dimitri arched back in pain.

"ARGH!" the vampire lord cried out as he held his bleeding shoulder.

Shinji looked again and saw that a new figure had arrived. He was dressed in a large red hat and coat, white gloves with strange symbols on them, and yellow sunglasses, his outfit looking like a zoot suit or something. It looked like someone had taken their fashion sense from a 1920's gangster film. A large looking smoking gun in his hand marked him as the shooter.

"Just my way of saying, 'Get your filthy claws off my son'!" a voice roared from the man.

_Son?_ The boy froze when he heard that.

Dimitri turned towards the man. "Alucard! You traitorous vermin! I won't let you taste his blood before I do!" he sneered.

"You assume that was my intention, you mangy son-of-a-mosquito-whore!" Alucard said, his sunglasses dropped down his nose to reveal his angry red eyes.

"What are... wait, you said, 'son'. What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked, assuming a battle stance as the man in red approached him.

"It's quite simple, but let me explain it to you in a way a fool like yourself will understand. This boy who you were about to drain of all life, is my son. It is enough that you have threatened his life, which I will not abide nor forgive, but I will not allow you to taste even a single drop of his blood!" Alucard growled as he advanced towards the other vampire.

"And what are you going to do?" the vampire lord asked.

"DESTROY YOU!!!" the master vampire roared as he emptied his gun into the other vampires and ghouls, destroying all but three of them, and then pumped the last two silver bullets into Dimitri's leg and arm.

"ARGH!" the vampire lord shrieked as Alucard leaped into the air and came down hard on top of Dimitri, slamming him so hard into the concrete that it imploded the floor.

Shinji covered his eyes from the kicked-up dust and debris as the sound of repeated punches were heard within the cloud. The punches sounded hard and continuous, ending only when Dimitri flew out of the small crater, slammed into the wall and came crashing down onto the floor.

Alucard leaped out of the hole and pounced on Dimitri once again.

"Why are you doing this?" Dimitri asked weakly as Alucard gripped his throat tightly.

"It's a family matter. You wouldn't understand." he growled as he bore his fangs and forcefully sunk them into the vampire lords neck.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the warehouse, which ended abruptly as a body hit the cold floor of the warehouse.

"No one harms my son without my permission. And I will never consider it." Alucard said as he stepped away from Dimitri's dead body, licking the vampire lords blood off his hands, replacing his gloves over them as he approached the boy. "Are you alright, Shinji?"

"Uh... yes. Who... who are you?" the boy asked as he stared up at the tall man.

"I am Alucard Ikari. Your father." he said in a calm tone.

Shinji's eyes flew wide open at that. "F-Father? But... that can't be... how..."

"I'm sure this is all very confusing to you now, my boy, but rest assured, I would not lie to you about something as important as this." he stated as the rest of Shinji's new family surrounded him.

"You're scaring him, father." Sasami said as she knelt down and hugged the boy from behind.

"Yes. I do that a lot." the man said to the girl.

For a second, Shinji thought he heard sadness in the man's voice. And although he had every reason to be scared of the tall man in red, Shinji seemed more comfortable in Alucard's presence than in Gendo's.

_At least Alucard calls me son._ Then another thought washed over him. "Are you going to... bite me?"

Alucard actually looked amused, and a little hurt it seemed. "No, Shinji." he said, shaking his head. "I could never take the blood of my own son, for any reason."

_My father... is a vampire?_ Shinji thought again.

"Not a mere vampire, Shinji. I assure you." Alucard said with a smile.

"You can read my mind?" he panicked.

"Of course. You are my son, after all."

"Alucard is a master vampire, the strongest of his race." Kamihito said.

"My father is a vampire." Shinji repeated.

"Yes..."

"Then... I'm almost afraid to ask...but... who's my mother?"

Suddenly, the whole room started to shake, as a dark force invaded the warehouse.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

That's right! I wrote it! Shinji's new father is the master vampire Alucard from _Hellsing_! When I came to the part where I needed to fill out the role of Shinji's father, I decided to go as far out of the box as I could. Use someone who no one would have considered as a father-type. And for some reason, Alucard the vampire came to my mind.

I also thought it would be cool for someone to say, 'Oh, my father is a vampire'. Even thinking it would have been hilarious.

And I'm sure you must be thinking, 'what's going to happen when Alucard confronts Gendo?'

I'm actually anticipating that myself.

Next Chapter, Shinji's new mother arrives, and if you haven't figured out who it's going to be, then you're in for a very enjoyable surprise.


	6. The Mother

Chapter 6

**The Mother**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Ghost in the Shell, Tenchi, Ranma, InuYasha, **Sailor Moon**, Agent Aika, Steel Angel Kurumi, Martian Successor Nadesico, or Hellsing.

Summery: Last chapter, Shinji met his new father, Alucard Ikari, the master vampire, who saved him from the vampire lord Dimitri. When he asked who his mother was, Shinji and the rest were attacked by darkness.

In this chapter you'll meet Shinji's new mother. And before anyone criticizes me about using anyone besides Yui Ikari for that role, rest assured I have something special planned for her. She will return, just not yet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had gone through a lot in one night. And he was sure it wasn't over.

It was enough to be kidnapped, have demons and cyborgs come after you, and a gaggle of beautiful women all wanting to have sex with you (which to Shinji was confusing in itself), not to mention having your new family coming out of the woodwork to save you from these unexpected situations.

Thus far he had met his samurai uncle, his cyborg aunt, his telekinetic little sister, his boomerang throwing older sister, his magic princess middle sister, his gender changing older brother, his mystic older cousin, his computer savvy younger cousin, his supermodel/bodyguard older cousin, and most recently his vampire father.

He wasn't sure how this could get any more intense, and then he was attacked again.

"What's going..." Sasami panicked.

"Look out!" Sango shrieked.

"We're being attacked!" Ranko shouted.

The floor of the warehouse suddenly exploded open as dozens of tentacles of dark fore energy lashed out and wrapped around the new family.

Kambei slashed at the tentacles, only to be caught by those he didn't see. Sasami's telekinesis only protected her from being wrapped up, yet surrounded her like she was in a bubble. Motoko was unable to use her cyborg strength to break free of the black tentacles. Sango couldn't move enough to use her boomerang. Serena's hands were bound tightly so she couldn't make the right gestures to use her magic attacks. Ranko, even as a girl, was stronger than most, but even he couldn't break free. Kamihito had been struck in the back of the head and knocked unconscious. Ruri was useless in a situation like this, and Aika was no better.

As for Alucard...

"LET ME GO YOU MISERABLE WITCH!!!" the vampire shouted as he struggled against the black tentacles.

While his family struggled against the inky black tentacles, Shinji was being hoisted up by another group of tentacles towards a larger swirling mass that emerged from the floor.

Suddenly, the mass opened up to reveal a pale-skinned woman with yellow eyes and red hair dressed in black with vampire teeth.

_Vampire... teeth? Please tell me she's not my mother!_ Shinji panicked as he struggled against the tentacles. "Who are you?" Shinji asked, feeling nothing but sinister intent from her.

"I am Queen Beryl of the Negaverse! And I am here for you, Shinji Ikari." the woman said with ice in her voice.

_Why am I so popular today?_ "What do you want?" _And please don't say you want me to become your lover._ He gasped.

"I want your soul, Shinji Ikari."

His eyes shot wide open at that. "My... what?"

"Your soul! With that I'll be the most powerful being in existence!"

_This isn't making any sense! First people want to sleep with me, then they want my blood, then they want my soul. I just don't get it! _

"You won't get away with this, Beryl!" Alucard shouted as he continued to struggle.

"And who's going to stop me, Alucard? You?" Beryl cackled.

"When I Get Out..."

"IF you get out, vampire! IF! And you won't have that kind of time, once you're all dead!" Beryl said as the tentacles shaped themselves into jagged and pointed blades, aimed at all the members of Shinji's new family.

Shinji's mind quickly went into overdrive as he weighed his options carefully. He had never had a real family before, and these people had just appeared out of nowhere, offering to be his family. They showed him kindness, compassion, concern and even protectiveness.

Could he do any less?

"Do you promise to let them go?" Shinji suddenly shouted.

That caused everyone to pause.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"If you promise to let my family go... I'll give you what you want." Shinji stated.

Beryl grinned. Even though she was planning on killing all of them, regardless, she decided to accept as it would be that much easier to get what she wanted.

"Very well. You give me what I want, your family goes free." Beryl grinned.

"SHINJI NO!" Serena shouted. "YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HER! SHE'LL BETRAY YOU!"

"I have no choice Serena-chan." Shinji said as Beryl moved closer to him. "I... I don't want innocent people to suffer because of me."

She gently caressed his face, the boy feeling her clammy hands touch him. Dark energy wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground towards her.

Beryl smiled a toothy grin as her hand started to glow, starting to pull his soul out of him. She smiled as she now had the boy in her thrall. "Kill them!" she ordered the darkness.

"NO!" Shinji shouted as he tried to break free, but couldn't. "You promised!"

"I lied." she grinned as she continued to pull his soul out of his body.

She was half-way complete when...

"Unhand Him You Evil Witch!" a new voice called out.

The doors to the warehouse exploded open with tremendous force as a brilliant light emanated on the other side.

Everyone gasped as a tall, incredibly beautiful woman in an elegant white gown entered. She had silky soft white/violet hair draped behind her back in two long pigtails. To Shinji, it reminded him of Serena. Her bluish eyes which would have seemed so soft normally, now glowed with what could only be described as anger.

"Serenity!" Beryl shouted in shock.

"Get... Away... From My SON!!!" the woman shouted as an energy blast struck both Beryl and Shinji and caused the portion of Shinji's soul that Beryl pulled out to return to it's home as the boy dropped to the ground.

_Son? She's... calling me... son? _Shinji mentally gasped as he sat up.

Needless to say, Shinji was extremely relieved to hear that much.

Serenity took the crystal that was on the bust of her dress and raised it over her head. "BY THE POWER OF THE SILVER IMPERIUM CRYSTAL, I BANISH YOU, DEMON, TO THE DARKEST LEVEL OF THE ABYSS!"

In a blinding flash, the entire room was emptied of all darkness and evil, Beryl screaming in both pain and aggravation at being beaten.

The light cleared, leaving only the boy and his new family.

Suddenly, Shinji found himself in the middle of a strong yet comforting hug.

"Oh, my dear Shinji-kun, are you alright? That horrible witch didn't hurt you did she?" the woman asked as she held him tightly, arms wrapped around his upper torso, stroking his brown hair gently.

"Uh, no. I'm... I'm fine." he said with a blush as the woman held him lovingly. _This is... it feels nice. _

"Are you sure you're alright?" Serenity asked. "Please, you can tell your mother what's wrong."

"M-mother?" he gasped, not having used that word in a long time. He pulled back to look at her.

"Yes, Shinji-kun, I am Serenity Ikari, your mother." she said with a warm smile as she caressed his cheek lovingly.

_Mother... but... Yui Ikari was my mother... and this woman ..._ "You... want to be... MY mother?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun. If you will have me." she said with some sadness, as if worried she would be rejected.

Shinji stared at the beautiful woman who held him close, just like he remembered, like he wanted. Nothing about this woman gave him a bad feeling, nothing even remotely small and sinister. Shinji looked at her, the anger in her eyes gone, and felt nothing but pure, untainted love. A mothers love. Something he had missed in a decade of loneliness.

Shinji said nothing, just fell into the woman's arms and let open a dam of built-up tears.

Everyone gathered around the pair just watched as Serenity hugged the young boy tightly in her arms, shedding tears of happiness as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Liked that? Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom from _Sailor Moon_ is Shinji's new mother.

In the SM series, Serenity had a fairly small role to play during the whole run. But her love for her daughter Serena was undeniable. Therefore she was the logical choice to become Shinji's new mom, as I felt she deserved a revival of sorts.

(And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Yui Ikari)

Next chapter, explanations abound, and Shinji will be told how he came to have this new family..


	7. Grandparents and Explanations

Chapter 7

**Grandparents and Explanations**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Samurai 7, Ghost in the Shell, **Tenchi**, Ranma, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, Agent Aika, Steel Angel Kurumi, Martian Successor Nadesico, Hellsing or **Naruto**.

Authors Notes: I had originally intended for this to be two chapters instead of one. But as I wrote them I realized that the chapters were too much alike so I just merged them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The battle was over and the newly formed family was crowded around the beautiful white/violet haired woman who was still cradling her son, a gentle kiss planted on his cheek.

"Is everyone alright?" Serenity Ikari asked as she just held Shinji in her arms.

"Yeah. Well, except..." Serena Ikari said as she pointed to the side.

"Dear, next time you do that, try not to fry me." Alucard Ikari said as Motoko helped him up.

His features were crumbling, his skin looked charred, his hair was bone white, and his clothes looked like someone had just put out a fire. Slowly but surely, he started to regenerate his body and his clothes.

"Are you hurt, brother?" Motoko asked the vampire.

"Not really, sister." Alucard replied to the cyborg.

"Sorry, honey, but I was trying to save Shinji." Serenity said.

"Granted. But you could have killed me." he said as he put his regenerated hat back on.

"I'll try not to next time one of our children is in mortal danger." she said as she helped Shinji stand up.

"I think we need to get going before more trouble arrives." Kambei said.

"Agreed, brother." Serenity said to the samurai.

"Come on, big brother!" Sasami cried as she took the boys hand and lead him to the trailer.

The group loaded up into the Battle Trailer quickly and got themselves situated. Ranma closed the door as Sango tossed Serena a can of juice from the trailer's fridge. Alucard sat down in one of the high chairs while Serenity came over to check on him. Sasami lead Shinji over to the dinner table, which was actually two cushioned benches on both sides of a rectangular table.

"Everyone buckle up." Aika said as she walked up the steps that were off to the side of the door which lead to the trailer's cockpit.

Shinji was sitting in the lounge area with Sasami snuggled up next to him, Kamihito sitting across from him while Kambei sat next to him. Ruri went up to the cockpit to where Aika was and punched in the necessary control functions that she needed to get the Battle Trailer moving. She then went back down to the lounge.

"Oh, sure, leave me alone." Aika mumbled as she drove the Battle Trailer out of the warehouse and down the deserted street.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Sasami asked, noticing Shinji's rather perplexed mood.

"I was just...I don't...where did all of you come from?" he asked in a small panicked voice.

The others just looked at him and realized it was time to talk about this whole thing.

"You made a wish, Shinji-kun." Sango said, leaning on the back of the seat Shinji was sitting in.

"I... I did?" he gasped as Ruri moved to his left side.

"You wished for a close, loving family. A better family." Motoko said, standing off to the side as she felt the Battle Trailer accelerate, meaning they were already out of the city.

"You mean... my wish came true?" he asked, still not totally believing this.

(AN: Boy he's thick, isn't he?)

"Yes." Sasami said.

"But that's... impossible." he said, still disbelieving at all this.

"Why?" Serena asked as she leaned on the back of the seat next to Sango.

"Because it can't be that easy. It.. It just can't be real." Shinji muttered.

"We're as real as you believe us to be." Ranma said as she stood behind Kambei and Kamihito. She was slightly miffed that the hot water wasn't working in the trailer to turn her back into a boy.

"You are?" Shinji asked.

"What does your heart tell you, Shinji-kun?" Serenity asked.

Shinji looked at them all for a few seconds. "I want to believe you're real."

"Then we are." Kambei said.

"But you still have a choice, son." Alucard said to the boy. "Do you want us to go, or do you want us to stay?"

"What?" he gasped in confusion.

"We're here now, because of you. You wanted a family to care for you, and who you could be close to as well, and that's what we're here for. We're flesh and blood. We can laugh, cry, love and even die. But if you don't want us, then just say the word, and we'll leave." Alucard said.

"As simple as that?" the boy asked.

"As simple as that." the vampire asked.

Shinji was deep in thought for several tense minutes.

Simple to ask for a family, simple to send them away.

Was this all a dream? Was he still unconscious from getting his head hit after tripping over that beer can? Was he just dreaming of this new family, and wishing not to wake up?

It was an important choice he faced.

Stay here in the dream world where he was loved and cared for by a truly unique group of family members, or wake up and return to the real world.

If he did that, then he'd be back to reality with the people who had forgotten and abandoned him. People who only used him and seemed not to care if he lived or died.

He pinched himself hard and winced in pain.

No, this wasn't a dream. It was real. He accepted this because if this was a dream, he wouldn't be in any form of pain.

He then raised his head to look at them.

"I want... I want a family. I want you!" he said with a smile and a tear.

The group looked at Shinji and smiled. His sisters and younger cousin dog piling onto him in a second.

"AHH!" he cried as they smothered him.

"YES!" Serena said as she hugged him from behind.

"We knew it!" Sango shouted as she joined Serena.

"You could not live without us!" Ruri shouted as she cradled Shinji's left side.

"We're gonna have lots of fun now!" Sasami cried as she hugged Shinji's right side.

"Well, if everyone's finished glomping the poor boy, we've got a party to get to." Aika said as her face appeared on the monitor in the lounge.

"Party?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Your birthday party, Shinji-kun." Ranma said.

"Alright, now _That_ is going to take some getting used to." Shinji giggled, referring to his brother, now his sister, calling him 'Shinji-kun'.

"How do you think **I** feel?" Ranma grumbled. "It just slipped out."

"You wanna wear my good dress for the party?" Sango teased

"Grrrrr!"

"No, the pink one really sets off his eyes!" Serena teased

"Everyone get ready! Teleportation sequence initiated." Aika said from the cockpit once the Battle Trailer was out of sight of the prying eyes of the city.

Shinji looked around as the entire lounge area seemed to glow with a sparkling blue light. He looked again as the light dissipated, leaving only Shinji and his new family.

"We're here!" Serena said as Shinji was dragged out of the trailer lounge by Sasami and Ruri.

Shinji looked again as they exited the Battle Trailer, seeing not a forest or a city, but a gigantic high-tech hanger where he noticed several high tech spacecrafts and other extremely advanced vehicles. There were even a few giant robots standing against the fall wall. These were things that you'd only see in a big budget science fiction movie. Or an anime.

_Man, Ritsuko and Kensuke would be going crazy over all this stuff_. Shinji mused as his enthusiastic sister and cousin lead him on. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Shinji Ikari, welcome to _The Minerva_." Aika said as she moved up behind the boy.

"_Minerva_?" Shinji asked as he was escorted into a large elevator.

"A super battle cruiser with all the comforts of home, currently in geo-synchronous orbit around the planet." Motoko said as the doors closed and the lift ascended.

"A space ship?" he gasped.

"Space _cruiser_, to be more precise." Ruri corrected.

"Right. And we're over the Earth, right now." he accepted. "So, where are we going now?" he asked.

"To meet your grandparents." Kambei answered.

"My _what_?" he gasped as the elevator stopped.

When the doors opened again his new family exited the elevator stepping into what looked like an elaborately decorated hallway, filled with paintings, statues, colorful carpets and generous lighting. They stopped at a pair of wooden double doors and parted like the Red Sea as two new figures emerged from the opening doors.

The first person Shinji noticed was a rather young woman with spiky red hair and a child-like grin dressed in a stylish outfit that was kinda like something out of Space Cosmo. The second person was a taller lean older man with greyish hair, dressed in a strange white outfit that looked almost ceremonial. A pipe in his mouth and the kanji for 'monkey' on his covered hat.

"Shinji, allow me to present Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy. And Sarutobi Ikari, grandmaster of the Hidden Leaf Ninja Clan." Kambei introduced each person in turn.

"Grandmother, I'd like to introduce you to..." Serenity said before Washu cut her off.

"I know who he is, daughter." Washu smiled as she grabbed the boy by the shirt. "OH! Come here, you sweet boy and give your grandmother a big hug!" she cried as she hugged the boy tightly.

_You know, I think I'm getting used to all these hugs_. Shinji mentally grinned as he was embraced.

"You're going to suffocate the poor boy, Washu." Sarutobi said as he moved up behind the pair.

"Oh, come on now, Saru." Washu said beamed as she eased up a little. "I finally have another grandchild to spoil." she said as she looked at the adults assembled. "Unless of course you want to make me even more..." she teased.

"That's impossible for me." Motoko said.

"I have not met anyone interesting since my wife passed." Kambei said.

"We've given you six already." Alucard said.

"And you also have Ruri, which makes seven." Serenity said.

"Uh, I've been meaning to ask, Ruri-chan is Aunt Motoko's daughter?" Shinji asked Washu while the boy was still in his grip.

"Yes." Sango replied.

"But I thought she was a cyborg." he replied.

"She is." Serena added.

"Then... Ruri's either adopted, or Aunt Motoko was turned into a cyborg after she had Ruri." Shinji deduced.

"Very good. It's the former, actually." Washu explained. "I began Motoko's cyberization when she was a child. She adopted Ruri about two years ago." Washu explained.

"Alright." he accepted. "Uh...grandmother?" Shinji asked, facing the woman who was still holding him tightly.

"Yes?" Washu asked.

"Forgive me for saying this, but... you look old enough to be my sister." he stated.

"Oh, how sweet of you to say!" Washu grinned as she hugged the boy tighter. "I may look young, but I'm over 40,000 years old."

"40,000?????!!!! How... That's Not Possible!" he gasped as stared at the woman.

"That's a story for another time." she said as she released the boy, but not before kissing him gently on the cheek. "OH, that reminds me." she said as she took out a small device and pointed it at him. The light blinked for a couple minutes.

The readout read (15:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-10:06:37)

"Alright, folks! He's in the clear." Washu announced.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yup." Washu grinned.

"Well, that's a relief." Sango said.

"Really." Ranma stated.

"I'll second that." Aika said.

Shinji however, was still confused.

"And now we've got a party to attend, so hurry up!" she said as Sasami grabbed Shinji's hand again.

"Come on, Shinji-kun." Sasami cried as she pulled the young man along.

Serena then noticed something in her brother's mood as the group walked to the main lounge.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Serena asked.

"I just wish I knew why everyone was after me." he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him as Washu froze in place.

"You didn't tell him?" she accused them.

"Uh... we didn't have time to..." Serena started to say.

"You had ALL NIGHT! All of you have! I'm the final member of his new family and **_I_** have to bring this up? JEEZ!!" the super genius shouted.

"Well, we were rather preoccupied, With Trying To Protect His Life!!!" Ranma growled.

Washu sighed as she turned to the boy, placing her hands on his shoulders to get his full attention. "Shinji, the reason everyone's been after you tonight, is because you are a Celestial Guardian."

"I'm a... what?" he looked honestly shocked.

"A Celestial Guardian. A protector of life, chosen by the gods to defend the world from destruction and evil." Sarutobi explained.

Shinji had a stupefied look on his face as Washu continued.

"When a chosen Guardian reaches his or her 15th Birthday, their special powers undergo a period of awakening."

Shinji still looked lost.

"Basically, this means that for the first ten hours of your 15th year, your powers are in an extremely unstable state of flux. At which point, every evil force in the galaxy will try to claim those powers. That's why we had to get to you first to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes, protect you. You wouldn't have been able to use your powers to protect yourself, or others, when they came for you."

"Yes, if some evil force had gotten to you before the ten hour time limit passed, they would have gotten your powers, as well as you yourself. But since its past that time, you're powers are safe and no one can take them from you." Serenity explained.

"But how would they have taken my powers from me?" Shinji asked.

"Several ways. Drinking your blood like a vampire, stealing your soul like a demon, or having sex with you to take your DNA." Washu explained.

"Or just taking your DNA in general." Motoko said, referring to the cyborg soldiers.

"That's why that woman wanted to have sex with me so quickly. And those others too." Shinji said disheartenedly, remembering the blond and beautiful Cecilia VanCastle.

And you had to admit, that was a little demoralizing, to think that someone was only interested in your for your genetics, not you.

"I should have known it wasn't for me." Shinji said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Kambei said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Cecilia VanCastle and I have met before. She may desire security and power, but she also has a fairly good-natured spirit. She would have made sure you were well-taken care of."

"The Delmo's on the other hand might not have such good intentions." Aika stated.

"They might have." Motoko said. "The whole group wanted to have sex with Shinji."

"What's wrong, Shinji-kun?" Sasami asked, who still looked upset.

"I just... I'm not sure I understand, how every evil force in the galaxy could know about my powers and know where I am, and I didn't know any of this."

"It's the way of the universe, bro." Ranma stated as she patted her brother on the back.

"Alright everyone! That's enough explanations. Time for celebration!" Washu shouted heartily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed that little drama. But just so you know, this whole thing is not a dream for Shinji. It's real, and the reason behind how **that** is possible, will be revealed as well.

Also, the concept of Celestial Guardian is something I've been kicking around ever since I read the Evangelion/Oh My Goddess crossovers. I didn't really like the concept for the story I read, and since I didn't really want to do such a crossover story, having never really seen the OMG anime or manga, I thought I'd try to incorporate that into this massive crossover story.

Just so everyone knows, Washu's device is capable of measuring the exact life-line of a person. It measures out years-months-weeks-days-hours:minutes:seconds by analyzing the rate of cellular decay in a human body.

The readout read (15:00-00:00-00:00-00:00-10:06:37)

So that means that Shinji is 15 years, 0 months, 0 weeks, 0 days, 10 hours, 6 minutes and 37 seconds old when the scan was taken. And before you start criticizing me on something so improbable, you have to realize that Washu is the kind of person who could create something like this. Usually just in the afternoon.

Next chapter: The Birthday Party.


	8. The Birthday Party

Chapter 8

**The Birthday Party**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Samurai 7, Ghost in the Shell, Tenchi, Ranma, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, Agent Aika, Steel Angel Kurumi, Martian Successor Nadesico, Hellsing or Naruto.

Authors Notes: Alright people, this is where the origin of Shinji's entire birthday wish adventure comes in. You've been patient, now sit back and enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINJI!!!!" the whole group chorused.

Shinji looked around at the assembled people standing and sitting in the large, fancy yet comfortable lounge area of the Minerva battle cruiser. He had been told that the ship possessed a cloaking device to shield it from the eyes and radar of Earth and even extra-terrestrials, and the ships special sensor array would warn them generously in advance of anything that got within a hundred miles of them. It made him feel at ease.

He looked out the large windows of the lounge and saw both the empty star-filled sky of space, and a small curved outline of the blue and green planet called Earth. A wave of excitement went through him as he realized where he was.

In space, overlooking the Earth. And unless he missed his guess, he could see the familiar shape of Japan just over the bottom borders of the window.

Shinji was lead over to the largest table where a large three layer white cake with red and blue frosting was decorated with 15 lighted candles sat before him. On an adjoining table were several wrapped presents. He almost shed a tear at this.

"What's wrong, Shinji-kun?" Serenity asked her son.

"I just... no one has ever given me a birthday party like this before. No one ever gave me a real party at all." he explained.

Serenity smiled as she pulled the boy into a warm embrace, kissing him gently as she did.

"Well that changes right now." she whispered to him.

"Come on, big brother! Blow out your candles and make your wish." Sasami said with a smile as she pulled the boy over to the table and cake.

"I don't have to." Shinji replied to the girl as his mother also ushered him along.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because I already have what I want." he said as he looked around at his family, giving the girls hand a good squeeze.

They all smiled as he simply blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

"Alright! Present Time!" Washu cheered.

"Mother's first." Serenity said as she went over to Shinji and hugged the boy warmly before clapping her hand. "Shinji-kun, here is my present." she said as four teenage girls walked into the room from a side door.

Shinji stared wide-eyed at the quartet as they approached Serenity and stood next to her, two on each side. Before he could say anything, Serenity spoke.

"Shinji, I'd like you to meet Ami," the girl with short blue hair bowed. "Raye," the girl with long black hair bowed. "Lita," the tallest of the girls with brown hair tied back in a ponytail bowed. "And Mina." finishing as the girl with long blond hair bowed.

Shinji regarded all of them as his mother introduced them. The girl called Ami was dressed in a sleeveless blue spring dress with matching shoes. The girl called Raye wore a dress that looked like what Misato had worn the day she picked him up with black high-heels. The girl called Lita wore a white blouse, a long brown skirt with green trim and brown shoes. The girl called Mina wore a pink sweater with a short blue skirt and blue shoes.

_What the heck... she got me four girls? What for?_ Shinji wondered, the more perverted part of his mind had to be shut down before those thoughts reached his mouth.

"HELLO, SHINJI-DONO!" the quartet said in serene unison as they all bowed at once.

_Shinji...dono?_ He wondered why they were being so formal with him.

"These are your new bodyguards." Serenity said.

That snapped Shinji out of his stupor.

"Bodyguards?" he asked in complete surprise.

"Yes. Each of them have special skills and abilities that will ensure your safety. Celestial Guardian or not, you are my son, so I cannot help but be concerned for your welfare whenever I am not around. Each of them are very special. Ami has an IQ of 161, Raye is a powerful spiritualist, Lita is an expert in six martial arts styles and strong as a rhinoceros, and Mina possesses mystical healing powers." His mother explain to him.

"161? Spiritualist? Six rhinoceroses? Mystic healing?" he gasped in confusion.

"They will serve you with absolute loyalty, as I know you would never do anything inappropriate to them." she teased lightly.

That made Shinji blush at what she was suggesting. But then a thought came to him.

"Your giving me four bodyguards?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Uh..."

"You don't like them?"

"Nonononononono! They're beautiful and all, but..."

The four girls blushed at the compliment.

"But... what about Serena, Sasami, Sango, Ruri and Ranma?"

Sasami smiled as she latched onto Shinji's arm. "You're concerned about us!"

"Well... yes." he said as Ruri also latched onto him as well

Serenity smiled. "Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina's primary duty is to protect you, but they will also follow your orders if you wanted them to protect the members of your family as well."

"Well, that's good to know." he sighed with relief. "Thank you, mother."

"Father's next." Alucard said as he retrieved a small box from the table. He handed it to Shinji, who unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a plastic box, and inside that was a bright red pill about the size of a penny.

"A pill?" Shinji asked, with a considerable amount of confusion.

"Yes. Take it now." the vampire said.

"Oooookay." Shinji said as he just held the pill to his face.

"It's not poison, Shinji. It won't kill you." he assured.

"What WILL it do?" the boy asked, feeling it an appropriate question.

"It will enhance your physical prowess to the highest possible levels." he explained. "Washu helped me create it."

"Really?" he wondered, realizing that having a better athleticism would be better than being a wimpy little boy, as Asuka often called him. And besides, if it was poison, this had to be the **_most_** elaborate way to get him to take it, and that was absurd. "Well... alright." he said as he popped the pill into his mouth. Ami handed him a glass of water to wash it down with.

A couple tense minutes past and Shinji didn't feel any different. Though the others noticed that his physical form started to bulk up a little. Shinji suddenly felt his body changing, but it was more like a kind of numbing feeling that washed over his entire body. No pain, but no feeling either.

"Ohhh. That was... weird." Shinji finally said, not yet realizing that his body had nearly doubled in sculpted muscles.

However, the others had noticed.

Sasami squeezed his right arm. It felt firm but still oddly comfortable to rest her head against. Which she did. Shinji just looked down at the adorable girl.

"Here." Alucard said as he tossed a baseball to the boy.

Shinji caught it in his left hand, now able to feel once again, and just looked at the vampire.

"Squeeze the ball with all your might."

Shinji sighed and closed his fist. In two seconds, the sphere he was holding was crushed in flat. Pieces of cork and rubber shattered under his newfound strength.

Everyone just looked at Shinji in shock, none more so than the boy himself.

"What... how... what was in that pill?" he asked as he dropped the ball remains on the table.

"A modified formula based off of my blood." Alucard explained.

"Your... blood?" he paled a bit.

"Yes."

"Your _vampire_ blood?"

"Yes."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. I had to do some modifications to Alucard's blood in order to accomplish this. Not difficult." Washu said. _Especially since I had a hand in creating you, son._ She thought. "You can't turn into a vampire, Shinji. Your Celestial Guardian powers would negate it."

In a way he was relieved. "Then... what did it do to me?" he asked.

"Like we said, it enhanced your body to the peak of human physical perfection. Strength, speed, reflexes, agility, all enhanced to the highest level possible." Washu explained. "You could probably dead lift about 500 lbs, give or take."

"Really?" Shinji gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." Washu smiled.

"Wow."

"It's also enhanced your immune system to where you will never get sick, will eliminate all build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in your muscles, and grant you nearly superhuman stamina." Washu explained further.

"That'll come in handy whenever you get a girlfriend." Ranma joked.

His four new bodyguards looked at Ranma with some ire as Shinji blushed.

"It also means you can't become intoxicated by any form of alcohol." Washu added.

_Misato would enjoy that... unless she likes getting hammered that badly_. He thought.

"And I think you're going to need a change of clothes." Serenity said as she used her powers to alter Shinji's clothes, to make them not only more comfortable to accommodate his new physique, but also to be more fashionable.

He found himself dressed in a blue shirt with a black dragon on the front and comfortable tan slacks. His new bodyguards were eyeing him with approval.

"So... you made me stronger." Shinji said.

"Yes." Alucard replied. "That is what a father is supposed to do, isn't it?"

"Thank you, father." he smiled.

"My turn!" Sango shouted as she pulled a large egg-shaped object from the table.

She handed it to Shinji.

"Uh, what do I do with this?" he asked.

"Just wait." she said as she tapped the egg three times.

Suddenly the egg hatched in a flash of light.

"Meow." a sound was heard as soon as the light died down.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped, realizing that the egg was now gone, and in its place was a living thing.

"Meow?" the creature exclaimed again as it stared at Shinji.

"It's... a tiger cub." he said, noticing the small white bundle of fur with the black stripes.

"Yup." Sango said.

"In an egg?"

"Oh, it's a very special tiger cub."

"I'm sure." he agreed.

"It's also imprinted on you, just like I hoped." she said as she saw the tiger cub rub its face against his chest.

"Imprinted on me?"

"When a creature is born, it automatically imprints upon the first thing it sees. Which is usually its parent. In this way, it'll be completely loyal to you and you alone. Well, it'll probably be affectionate to people you care for, as it does have the ability to emulate your emotions."

"Weird." he said with a smile, gently petting the creature.

"So, what are you going to name it?" Sasami asked, as she waved her hands around the tiger cubs head, the rapid movements catching it's attention.

"It? Isn't it a boy or a girl?" Shinji asked.

"A boy." Sango said.

"Then I think I'll call him... Tora."

"Nice name."

"So, can it do anything else besides act cute?" he asked as the tiger was batting at a piece of string that Sasami was dangling in front of him.

"Oh, lots of stuff. He can grow to the size of a large horse, run up walls, his claws can tear through the thickest concrete, his teeth can piece solid steel. He's got a roar so loud that you'll think it was a clap of thunder. His fur will be so thick it'll be completely bullet-proof, he can run at incredible speeds, see in the dark and has superhuman hearing. But that's mostly when he grows, of course."

"Of course."

"And when he does grow, his fur changes from white with black stripes to orange with black stripes. Just wait, you'll see."

"What kind of tiger cub is this?"

"It's a neko yokai."

"A cat demon?" he asked.

"Pretty much." she smiled.

"You gave me a cat demon."

"Yes."

_This definitely blows Misato's penguin out of the water._

"My turn!" Serena said as she pulled a long, small box from the table and handed it to him.

Shinji handed Tora over to Sasami and opened the box. Inside he saw a single red rose.

"A rose?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Kinda cheap gift, Serena-chan." Sasami said as Tora tugged on a piece of string.

"Just hold it to your nose." Serena instructed.

"Alllllright."

Shinji holds the rose to his nose and inhales it, right before it glows. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and Shinji found himself transformed. He looks again and finds that he is wearing a stylish tuxedo, complete with top hat, white gloves, flowing cape, cane and white mask. The rose was now in the lapel of his suit.

"What The..." Shinji gasped.

"Like it? You look so dashing!" Serena squealed.

"Oh..." Ami said.

"...my..." Lita said.

"...god!" Mina said.

"The girl reads WAY too many manga's." Raye stated.

"Oh, no!" Serena gasped as Tora had a firm hold on the cape and was tugging on it. "Tora! Stop that! You're gonna ruin the material!"

She tried to shoo the pet away only to have it duck behind Shinji while every laughed. In order to save his present from Serena, Shinji touched the magical rose and reverted back to his original outfit. For which Serena was grateful.

"Thank you, Serena-chan." he said, hugging the girl softly. "If anything I now have a tuxedo for my prom."

"My turn!" Sasami said, retrieving a large box from the table.

"What's this?" Shinji asked as she shoved it into his arms.

"Open it!"

Shinji set the box down on another table and tore the wrappings off, he gasped at what he saw.

"AN XBOX 720?"

"With games!" she said, holding up nearly a dozen cases with discs in them.

"Games? Thanks, Sasami. I've always wanted one of these!" he smiled as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Always the practical one." Sango muttered.

"Alright, my turn." the now male-Ranma said. "Here, go put this on." he said as he shoved what looked like a clothes box into Shinji's hands.

"Put it..." he started to ask.

"Just go." Ranma insisted.

Shinji want into the next room and returned a couple minutes later, wearing a blue version of Ranma's red martial arts gi, complete with black pants and shoes.

"Like it?" Ranma asked.

"I.. Yeah. I've just never had one before." he said as he stretched a little, making sure that it was both comfortable and not too tight. He was also wondering what this strange buzzing noise in the back of his head was. He'd felt it the second he pulled the gi out of the box.

Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the outfit which showed off Shinji's muscles as he felt the strange sensation finally reach it's peak.

In his mind he saw Ranma preforming a variety of martial arts moves, some very complicated. Yet for some reason, he felt he could pull them off like Ranma could. But that was impossible.

Right?

"Something wrong, Shinji?" Ranma asked.

"I... don't know." he said as he assumed a fighting stance across from his brother.

Ranma was a little stunned by this, but quickly assumed a matching stance as the pair simultaneously launched at each other, throwing punches and kicks at each other with perfectly executed moves, practically soaring through the air with flying roundhouse kicks and such.

A full minute of this, and the pair relented, leaving everyone stunned.

"How did... where did you learn the Anything Goes style?" Ranma asked. "It took me years to learn this much."

"I don't... I don't know. When I picked up the gi, I just felt it. After I finished putting it on, I just knew it."

"Another aspect of your Celestial Guardian powers. Psychic imprinting." Washu explained.

"Psychic imprinting?" Serena asked. "Meaning..."

"Meaning... Shinji can mimic the abilities of anyone who once held specific objects by psychically downloading it through physical contact. In your case Ranma," Washu said, turning to the pigtailed boy. "You had that gi specially made for him, it was in your care for a while. Therefore there was an unconscious psychic impression in it, yours, allowing Shinji to mimic your fighting style as if he had known and practiced it for years."

"And his new physical prowess allowed him to keep up with you." Alucard said.

"That's cheating!" Ranma shouted.

"Well it's not like I can beat you or anything!" Shinji protested.

Ranma paused for a second, then smiled at that. "Hmm. Guess I'll just have to train harder then. Learn more stuff."

Shinji was glad his brother liked a challenge like that.

"Psychic imprinting?" Kambei asked. "Of anything?"

"Yes." Washu said.

"Then perhaps it is time for me to give you this." Kambei said as he placed his gift on the table.

Shinji moved to it and opened the long box. Inside he found a single red sheath with two handles on both ends of it.

He picked it up, and like with Ranma's gi, felt his mind being invaded by new thoughts and feelings. He saw a lean but strong and athletic man with thick blond hair and piercing red eyes. He was dressed in a red trench coat, with the same swords Shinji now held in his hand, strapped to his back. The flash ended and Shinji instinctively strapped it to his back like the man.

"These swords belonged to one of the strongest samurai I have ever had the honor of knowing. His name was..."

"Kyuzo." Shinji said.

"That's right." he said, a little stunned that he had known the name.

Shinji suddenly gripped the swords by their handles and pulled them out of their sheath. Not an easy thing since Kyuzo was a full grown man and had a longer reach than Shinji, but the boy managed. Mostly by doing it one at a time. Everyone backed away as Kambei, seeing the stance, quickly took an apple from the nearby table and tossed it at him.

He slashed twice with each sword as if the apple were simply hanging in mid-air, moving at nearly inhuman speed before he paused. The apple fell onto the table and split into eight evenly cut pieces when it impacted the table. Amazingly, Shinji didn't cut the table.

Everyone gasped.

"What the..." Sasami gasped.

"That's just..." Serena gasped.

"Where did..." Ranma gasped.

"Did you see..." Sango gasped.

"It seems as if you've acquired Kyuzo's swordsmanship skills as well. Excellent." Kambei smiled as Shinji replaced the swords in their sheath. "I am pleased to see his skills will not die as he did."

"Thank you, uncle." the boy said as he hugged the man warmly.

With everyone's mouth still hanging open, Motoko moved forward to give her gift.

"My turn." Motoko said. "I doubt you'll get much of an impression off of this."

Shinji pulled a black bodysuit out of the box and stared at it.

"It's a stealth suit." she said, tapping her own wrist. "Watch. If you can."

Suddenly, her entire body flickered and she vanished from sight.

"What? Where did?"

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Motoko said, materializing on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, you can sneak into the girls locker room now." Ranma grinned.

"GET HIM!" Sango shouted as the girls dog piled on Ranma, putting him into a choke hold and the like.

"A stealth suit?" Shinji asked as his mother and father tried to pry the others off Ranma.

"Special thermoptic camouflage that bends light around you, making you as good as invisible. Do you like it?" Motoko asked.

"It's cool and all. But I'm not really the sneaking around type."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll think of some good for it."

_Like evading Asuka if I have to._ He thought with glee.

Though thanks to his new Ranma-like fighting skills, enhance physical prowess, and swordsmanship skills, he didn't think he was really going to need to hide.

"Thanks, auntie." Shinji said as he hugged the cyborg woman.

"My turn, little cousin." Aika said, handing Shinji a small box.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened it to reveal a simple golden object. "A ring?"

"A very special ring." she smiled.

Shinji placed the ring on his right hand ring finger. Suddenly the ring started to glow as it turned into a liquid form and spread across his hand and entire arm, all the way to his elbow.

"What is this?" he gasped.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun. Relax. It's an ultranate ring. A top secret material created by a government agency, the ring itself was created by Washu after an in-depth analysis of my own ultranate weapon. It's bonded to your DNA now so only you can use it."

Shinji plays with the ring a bit. Using tentacles to reach across the room and picking up his mothers silverware and rearranging it.

"This is just like your ultranate weapon. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well... I'm sure this will come in handy if anything. Thanks!" he said as he hugged the older girl.

Once everyone had settled down after Ranma's attack, and Mina was actually tending to his bruises, Ruri went over and presented Shinji with her gift.

"Here, Shinji-kun." Ruri said as she presented Shinji with an envelop.

He opened the cream-colored envelop up and pulled out what looked like a silver bank card and a small cardboard card.

"This is a bank card that will access a special account I've set up for you." Ruri explained. "On the other card, there are three numbers. The first one is the account number. The second is the PIN number. You might want to memorize it and then destroy the card. And the third number is the amount you have in that account."

Shinji looked at the last number on the card and nearly had a heart attack.

Curious, Serena grabbed the card, looked at it, and said,

"HOLY SHIT!"

"SERENA-CHAN!" Serenity immediately chided her daughter, holding her hands over Sasami's ears as the younger girl sat on her mothers lap, her own hands over Tora's ears. "You shouldn't swear like that!"

"I'm sorry, mother, but... you should look at this." she said as she handed the card to her mother.

When she saw it, her eyes shot wide open, her jaw dropping to the ground.

"OH...MY...GODDESS!!!"

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Serena asked the platinum-haired girl.

"I stole it." Ruri said.

"WHAT?" Shinji gasped.

"From who?" Serenity asked.

"Gendo Rokobungi and his SEELE buddies. Pretty much cleaned them out!" she giggled.

Shinji looked at the amount on the card, which was set up in the high billions. "But... you don't have a right to do that!"

"Considering what they could have used it for, trust me, it's better in your hands. Those old fools will just use it to destroy the world."

"I could fund NERV and the Eva's for years with this. Maybe even a couple decades."

"Well, now that you're financially secure, it's my turn." Kamihito said as he approached Shinji.

The boy accepted his older cousin's gift and opened it. "A pendant?" he asked, looking at the circular disc, attached by a silver chain, with a strange symbol for air carved into it.

"A special protective pendant that I made. It will protect you from all manner of spiritual evil that could try and harm you." Kamihito said.

"Thank you." he said, hugging the older boy. "Now I have all my bases covered." he chuckled.

"I'm Next!" Washu shouted as she suddenly slapped something on Shinji's left wrist.

"What's this? A watch?" he asked as she placed the high-tech looking device on his wrist.

"Oh, it's more than that. A lot more. It's a watch, a GPS tracker, interstellar transceiver, multi-equipt utility tool, wireless computer, and equipt with a personal force field."

"Really? Wow."

"But primarily it's a special control unit for your new robot."

"New... robot?" he gasped, wondering if that was such a good thing to have.

"Of course. You didn't think I was going to let you pilot those dangerous, uncontrollable Eva's, did you?" the redhead asked.

"But... well, what does this control?" he asked the practical question.

"The Super Impulse Gundam!" she declared.

"The what?" he asked, having never heard anything close to that name before.

"A powerful robot, 150 feet tall, which makes it larger than your Eva, with more weapons such as guns, swords and shields, greater powers, the ability to fly, and special defensive buffers that will never allow you to feel pain again."

Shinji smiled at that single mention.

"It's now keyed to your genetic signature so that only you can use it to summon the Super Impulse Gundam. It'll also transform your clothes into a special uniform for when you pilot the SIG."

"Okay. But why would you do all this?" he asked the practical question again.

"Because the Angels are still attacking the planet, and we need a more powerful weapons system to defeat them. The Evangelions are effective, but I assure you, my SIG is far superior!" she said as she brought up a holographic image comparison of both his purple Unit 01, and what was obviously the Super Impulse Gundam.

To Shinji it was obvious that the SIG was larger, and boasted more weapons and power than the Eva. It also looked incredibly advanced. A real super robot, not like the nearly demonic looking robot that his Eva 01 was. But still, Shinji had to ask.

"But why give this to me? Aren't there better qualified people for piloting this?"

"Not really. I created this for you, because you have more experience fighting the Angels than anyone else. But you need a better weapon to fight them."she explained. "Five minutes fight time, indeed. Automated Dummy Plug control system, my foot. Don't trust your own pilots, huh Gendo?" she mumbled under her breath.

"And last but not least, my gift." Sarutobi Ikari said as he presented a large wooden box to the boy.

Shinji lifted the lid and saw a half-dozen rolled-up scrolls inside. "What are they?"

"These are the scrolls of the Hidden Leaf Village. These mystical techniques range in variety from simple escape tactics, to disguises, teleportation, the ability to clone yourself into more than a hundred individual versions, and others."

"Thank you, grandfather." he said as he hugged the older man, then took out of the scrolls that was on the far left. His mind was flooded with the images and techniques that the scroll held.

In a second, Shinji's hands moved on their own, forming signs and gestures that suddenly caused him to split into a dozen more versions of himself.

"WHOA!" Ranma gasped.

"Incredible!" Sango grinned.

"Well this is..." Shinji 2 said.

"Just a little..." Shinji 4 said.

"Weird for me..." Shinji 5 said.

"But it's kinda..." Shinji 8 said.

"Cool and all." Shinji 3 said.

While the others looked on at the Shinji-clones, Sarutobi just smiled and mused.

"He just has to touch the scrolls and he knows the techniques as if he had practiced them for years." Sarutobi said as the clones vanished into smoke.

"I don't get this." Ranma grumbled as Shinji replaced the scroll and closed the lid over the box.

"What?" Sango asked her brother.

"He gets new physical prowess, an ultranate ring, psychic learning that gives him my martial arts skill and incredible sword-swinging skills, mystic ninja techniques, a protective pendant, a stealth suit, and a tiger demon for a pet."

"Yeah." Serena said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Why does he need four bodyguards?"

"Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina are more than just bodyguards. They will also serve him." Serenity said.

"Serve him?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Yes. They are both bodyguards and servants. Ami has great intelligence that can be used to help with school work and anything academic. Lita is a talented cook. Raye is a priestess, so she knows about mysticism and has great insight into the spirit world. And Mina is skilled in social situations and can read people like Ami can read books. All of these things Shinji will find useful in his life."

"You're enjoying spoiling him, aren't you?" he said, craftily.

"Yes." Serenity smiled.

"I hope you all remember this, on my birthday."

"Hmm. Well, you know there is that nice amazon who was in love with you."

"ACK!" he cried out, falling on his butt.

"Alright, now that the gifts are out of the way, Let's Party!" Washu shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had never had so much fun in his life.

Ranma filled his stomach with as much food as possible.

Serena and Sango competed with each other in one of Washu's shooting games, to which Serena lost time and again. She then tried to match Ranma in food eating.

Sasami was playing with Tora. Despite just being born, the white tiger was remarkably spunky.

Ruri was singing kareoke, and doing very well Shinji thought. He clapped as she finished, which was soon emulated by everyone.

Kamihito was trying to match his father Kambei in a dart game.

Aika and Motoko were competing with each other in a 'dance-off'. Though Motoko's cyborg endurance gave her a distinct advantage.

Alucard and Serenity were sitting off to the side, just talking. And smiling.

Sarutobi was running from one of Washu's new mutant inventions while the spiky redhead was just laughing her ass off.

As for his bodyguards...

"Would you like to dance, Shinji-dono?" Mina asked.

"Uh..." the boy blushed a little.

"Hey! He can't dance! He has to try out my new stir-fry! I made it just for him." Lita said.

"Besides, he promised me the first dance." Raye spat.

"He did not!" Mina chimed.

"He did too!" Raye said.

"Prove it!" Lita challenged.

"I beg your pardon?" Raye asked.

While the trio argued, Ami silently pulled Shinji away.

"Are you alright, Shinji-dono?" Ami asked. "Their fighting didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, Ami-chan." he said with a smile.

She blushed a little. "Would you..."

"Like to dance?" he asked, finishing her thought.

"Yes."

"I'm... not that much of a dancer." he admitted.

"That's alright. I'm not either." she admitted.

Shinji danced with Ami, the blue-haired girl just blushing as she was held by her master. The others girls eventually noticed and started fuming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the party continued aboard the ship, they had little idea they were being watched by a trio of incredibly powerful 'benefactors'.

"Jeez, Bell. You sure went all out for this kid." Urd stated.

"Yeah, really! New parents, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunt, uncle, grandparents. Bodyguards and a new pet. Even a super space ship and a giant robot too." Skuld said.

"And I'm sooooooooo tired." Belldandy groaned as she rested on the cloud.

"I'm still confused. There hasn't been a need for a Celestial Guardian for centuries, Bell." Urd said.

"Yeah, why now?" Skuld asked.

"Because, even after these fallen Angels have been beaten, the world will still need protectors. And Shinji has the capacity to be a hero." Belldandy explained.

"But he doesn't want that, does he?" Skuld asked.

"No. That's why he's the perfect choice." Belldandy said.

"A reluctant hero, huh?" Urd asked.

"But why did you do all this for him?" Skuld asked.

"Because of his sorrow. I could feel it, even though I was so far away, and it felt so strong, I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. No one deserves to live like that. And because... I like this boy." Belldandy said sadly.

"You... like him?" Skuld asked, worry apparent on her face.

"Yes, Skuld. I like him. He's a good person, through and through. He has incredible potential. He just needs someone to take care of him, love him, encourage him."

"And that's why you put the whole world on 'pause' when Shinji slipped and hit his head on that can of beer, which was also of your doing, which gave you enough time to search the entire universal spectrum for the 'appropriate' family members, snatched up each one from their own respective universes just as they were about to die, reverting some of them back to their prime, and adjusting their memories and perceptions ever so slightly, so as to give Shinji the truly unique and loving family he always wanted." Urd said.

"That's right." Belldandy said, rather sleepily.

"Was there a real point to all this? Including making him a Celestial Guardian?" she asked.

"Yes. So that eventually we can be together."

"Be toget... YOU DID ALL THIS JUST TO GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND?" Skuld gasped.

"Well... maybe." she said with a mischievous smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Alright, what did everything think of this chapter.

I had a lot of fun writing it up as it was mostly for Shinji's benefit to show just how much his new family cared about him based on the intricate and personal gifts he received.

It took a while to write this one up, only because I tried to think of what I could give Shinji from each of them that everyone would believe only they could give him. What with it being his 'first' birthday with them.

Not a lot more I can say about this chapter, just that I hope everyone accepts what has happened to Shinji, and that Belldandy and her sisters might not be in any near-future chapters. They'll be back, but just not any time too soon. Shinji and his family get priority.

Originally I was just going to have Belldandy make copies of everyone from their own universes, but that didn't seem like a very... realistic idea. So I chose to write it up where the goddess just plucked the different people from their own universes as they were about to die, and put them into the Eva universe to be Shinji's new family.

Next chapter: Gundam vs The Angel


	9. Gundam vs Angel

Chapter 9

**Gundam vs The Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Sailor Moon, Ghost in the Shell, Ranma ½, Nadesico, Agent Aika, Steel Angel Kurumi, Hellsing, Naruto, Tenchi or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Summary: Shinji battles the 13th Angel using Washu's Super Impulse Gundam.

Author's Notes: Also, I am very sorry at the lateness of this story. I've hit a huge case of writers block and lack of motivation to write a lot of these updates. It's taken a lot to get me back into writing. Normally it wouldn't have taken me so long to update this, however, with my numerous stories and the fact that I am a bit scatterbrained when it comes to writing, this could take a while. For that I apologize.

Hopefully, these updates will satisfy you all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji awoke in his new bed to find that his body was both warm, but also weighted. He blinked open his eyes to first notice that the weight was coming from the white ball of fur with black stripes resting on his chest.

_Tora_. He thought.

The events of his birthday party last night reverberated in his mind. He remembered everyone of his new family who had given him a present, and what present it was. All of them cheering and smiling and hugging him. He remembered the food fight between Serena and Ranma, which eventually pulled in Sango, Lita and Raye. He remembered Ruri singing, his mother Serenity and father Alucard dancing, and his own dance with Ami, one of his new bodyguards.

While that still felt a little odd, Shinji thought that it was the best birthday he had ever had in his life. But eventually he got tired, despite his newly enhanced stamina, and was led to his own personal bedroom, where Tora had obviously followed him.

He turned his head as his eyes shot wide open.

To his right was his sister Sasami snuggled up against his side. She was dressed in a cute greenish pajama dress, her hair let down, which made her look so adorable. Just beyond her he noticed, with some panic, the sleeping forms of his new bodyguards Raye and Lita. The raven-haired spiritualist was dressed in a small white mesh shirt with a pair of red shorts. The taller brunette was dressed in a pair of hunter-green sweat pants with matching sports bra.

Shinji turned his head to the left and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed his cousin Ruri, dressed in cute pink pajamas with her hair also down that made her look adorable as well, was snuggled up to his left side. Just past her Shinji noticed his other two bodyguards, Ami and Mina. The blue haired intellectual was dressed in a blue silk baby dahl that accentuated her delicate figure. The blond-haired healer was dressed in a white silk v-neck shirt with white panties and matching stockings, making her look quite sexy indeed.

At seeing these six lovely young women crowded into his bed, Shinji's mind was racing at how they had gotten here, and why they were here in the first place. His first impression was that the four older girls were his bodyguards so naturally they would want to be close to him. But that didn't explain his little sister and cousin. Though he could have just assumed that they were simply affectionate and wanted to be near him, this was a little much.

And normally, he would have passed out from a massive nosebleed about now, at having even one of these pretty girls in his bed. He would have, if he wasn't so used to being around all these lovely young ladies. Then again, it felt really good in a way. These girls wouldn't be here if they didn't care about him, and it might have been his new powers, but he knew that they honestly did care for him.

Despite this, he was extremely careful not to disturb the girls as he very slowly and carefully got out of the bed. However, Tora who was on his chest, was woken by his movements.

"Shh!" Shinji whispered to the tiger cub, setting him down and quietly walking out.

Shinji walked out of his room, still dressed in the martial arts gi his brother Ranma had given him, and headed down the hallway to the families personal dining hall. He passed a couple members of the Minerva command staff, who paused to salute him. He smiled back and saluted a little before walking on.

Shinji had been told by his Aunt Motoko that the Minerva was crewed by about 200 people. 10 of them were the bridge command staff who wore wine-colored uniforms. 40 of them were medics and scientists who wore blue and white uniforms. 10 of them were cooks who wore yellow uniforms. 90 of them were engineers, technicians, mechanics and maintenance who wore dark blue uniforms. The last 50 were ship security who wore black uniforms with helmets, gloves, body-armor, etc.

Shinji entered the dining hall of the ship his grandmother had nick-named the 'Dynasty of the Silver Millennium'. There was a part of him that wondered where she had come up with that rather elaborate name, but not arguing about it's original name-The Minerva. He grinned as he saw the rest of his family sitting around the large rectangular dining table.

His aunt Motoko, uncle Kambei and cousin Kamihito were on one side of the large table. His mother Serenity and father Alucard were at the far end head of the table. His cousin Aika, sister Sango, grandmother Washu and grandfather Sarutobi were on the other long side of the table. Shinji noticed that Ranma wasn't present.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun." Motoko said as the boy entered the dining hall.

"Good morning, Auntie." he smiled back.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Serenity asked as the boy came in with Tora at his heels. His mother rose from the table and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, mother. I just had an... unusual wake-up call." he said as the cooks came in.

"And what would you like for breakfast, master Shinji?" a girl with short red hair asked.

Shinji gave her his order and sat down next to Kamihito directly opposite of Sango. In a way it felt good to not have to cook his own meal. Not that Shinji ever minded cooking.

Just then, Sasami, Ruri and Shinji's quartet of bodyguards came barreling into the dining hall in a hurry and crowded around the boy in worry.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Ami cried.

"Are you alright?" Raye asked.

"We didn't know what happened to you!" Lita shouted.

"We woke up and you were just gone!" Mina said.

"You had us so worried." Sasami said.

"Where did you go?" Ruri asked.

"To get breakfast. And I'm sorry about leaving you, but you all looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to disturb any of you." Shinji said honestly.

The six girls just looked at him and grinned, then glomping the poor boy in a massive hug that brought him to the ground.

"ACK!" he shouted as they tumbled down on top of him. Tora yelped as he scrambled out of the way to avoid being crushed by the human avalanche.

"Well, if everyone's done molesting my son, breakfast is ready!" Serenity exclaimed as the cooks came back into the dining hall pushing carts of food on them.

"Did someone say 'breakfast'?" Ranma asked as he walked into the dining hall.

Everyone laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji spent the rest of the day getting to know his new family.

After breakfast he sparred with his brother Ranma, his aunt Motoko, cousin Aika and bodyguard Lita, actually using some of grandfather Sarutobi's ninja techniques to train harder. He trained with his uncle Kambei in various sword techniques. He then joined his cousin Kamihito and bodyguard Raye in their morning meditations.

He was taught by his sister Sango how to train Tora to preform various tricks and such. He played video games on his new system with his sister Sasami, actually losing to her most of the time. He helped his bodyguards Ami and Mina write down and concoct some new herbal remedies, with Raye's assistance.

Shinji then spent the afternoon with Alucard, wanting to know more about the vampire lord who was now his father. Alucard for the most part was agreeable to spending time with Shinji, mostly since he was nothing like Gendo had been. Then again, Alucard had no intention of destroying the world like the NERV commander.

Since Alucard had no real hobby other than hunting down other vampires, he agreed to play Shinji in chess.

Eventually Shinji retired to his room, to take a nap before dinner, where he found another gift waiting for him.

A cello.

He smiled, realizing that it must have been left by his mother, who would have known he liked playing the cello for no other purpose than to relax. He looked at the tag on the cello and smiled.

It was from both his mother and father. A gift from the both of them.

For the next hour Shinji sat down and played his new cello, finding it just as melodious as his old one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was approaching dinner time when Serenity came by Shinji's room to collect him.

She noticed that he was sitting at his desk, head down on a piece of paper that looked like he had been writing something. Getting closer to him she noticed that it was a poem of sorts... written to her.

Though not finished, she noticed that it filled half the page. She carefully pulled the paper out from under Shinji's hand to get a clear look at what he wrote.

My Mother...

Her eyes shine with a mothers glow,

illuminating all that she seeks to know.

Her smile warms the coldest heart, 

discouraging all battles from coming to start.

Her voice sings to you, putting doubt and fear to rest,

while her words put forth her intentions as best.

Her warm embrace soothes even the deepest pain,

while her gentle arms remove hate's painful stain.

Her wrath is one she wishes no one to see, 

but harm her children and you will cease to be.

Her true strength comes from the love in her heart,

from her family devotion she will never part.

Her children draw strength from her comforting presence,

it is what you can feel before the end of this sentence.

Her brother draws sword to defend her in moments,

her husband draws gun to enforce this...

She stopped reading only because that was where Shinji had stopped writing. There was a tear in her eye at how sweet her son truly was.

Just then, the alarm sounded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What's going on?" Shinji asked as he and his mother ran into the control room.

"An Angel's attacking Tokyo-3!" one of the bridge tech's shouted from her console.

"Shinji-kun?" Ami asked once she and the other bodyguards arrived in the command center.

"Looks like I get to test out that birthday present of yours, Obaa-Chan." Shinji said to Washu.

"YES!!!" the red-haired mad scientist shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "What configuration do you want?"

Shinji thought for a minute, trying to remember everything that his grandmother had programmed into his birthday present.

"Excalibur!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ)

"Status of the Eva's?" Gendo asked from his seat.

"Unit 00 is down!" Shigeru Aoba shouted.

"Unit 02 has engaged target." Makoto Hyuga said.

"Fine time for Shinji to go AWOL!" Misato groaned as she hobbled onto the bridge, her arm in a sling.

"Section 2 hasn't been able to locate him since he disappeared." Ritsuko said, her head wrapped in a bandage.

"Those idiots couldn't find King Kong on top of a skyscraper."

"Unit 02 is down!" Shigeru shouted.

"Damn it! Now we'll have to have the JSSDF deploy an N2 Mine." Gendo said.

"Our credibility will suffer at this." Fuyutsuki said.

Suddenly, one of the monitors started to beep.

"Sir! Ma'am! We've got an incoming signal!" Maya Ibuki shouted from her console.

"Incoming signal?" Misato asked.

"Long-range scanners have detected an object entering Earth's atmosphere."

"Great maybe a comet will take out the Angel." she said sarcastically.

"Uh... I don't think it's a comet, Misato." Ritsuko said as she analyzed the data over Maya's right shoulder.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's changing course."

"What?"

"What's it's heading?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Directly towards the Angel." Ritsuko said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The blazing ball of fire stopped glowing and took the shape of a giant white, red and blue robot. It flew headfirst towards the Angel, suddenly flipping around so that it's feet were heading towards it. It's foot and back thrusters fired and carefully landed the robot on the ground only a half mile from the black Angel-possessed Evangelion.

"This is Shinji. Super Impulse Gundam has landed safely." the boy said.

(Good work, Shinji-kun!) Washu shouted from the _Minerva_.

(Shinji-dono, this is Ami! The computers are saying that the Evangelion is possessed by an Angel. Which means...)

"There's a human pilot inside it." Shinji finished.

(Correct.)

"Understood."

The 13th Angel attacked, it's arms extending to strike at the SIG. Shinji pushed the controls to the right causing the giant robot to avoid being hit. The Angel retracted it's arms and attacked again.

"Time to see how well those technique grandpa gave me work. Obaa-san?"

(Here Shinji-kun!) Washu shouted back.

"I need the Gundam to follow my every movements."

(Press the bright red button on the inner side of your right armrest.) "

Shinji nodded and pressed the bright red button on his chair. His seat suddenly pulled backwards and dropped down, causing Shinji to fall into the stomach of the robot. The room was a good sized empty, all around him were screens showing the exterior of the SIG. An energy field surrounded Shinji and lifted the boy off the floor, keeping him stationary in the center of the room while he moved his body to move the Gundam.

Outside, the Super Impulse Gundam mimicked his movements as it took a fighting stance exactly like Shinji was doing in it's stomach. It's hands made strange hand signs as the Angel lunged forward to strike at its larger foe, only to have a giant puff of smoke surround the robot. However when the Angel lunged at the smoke, it struck something hard. The Angel fell back as a large stone pillar fell the opposite way.

Confused, the Angel looked back and noticed there were now five giant robots around it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ)

"Where the hell did that robot come from?" Misato gasped.

"The Magi doesn't recognize the design or the markings on it." Shigeru said.

"That thing is too advanced to have been Earth-made." Ritsuko stated just staring at the video feed.

"So no way of knowing if it's being piloted by anyone or if it's an AI?" Misato asked.

"Could be either."

"What do you think, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked the commander.

"We must find a way to get possession of this robot." Gendo stated.

"How?"

"Akagi? What is the recovery status of the Eva's?" the commander asked the doctor.

On the screen, the group watched as the 13th Angel swung wildly at the shadow-clones of the SIG. However, the giant robots were moving too rapidly for any of its attacks to connect, leaping from side-to-side, up-and-down, and even flipping over the Angel to avoid it's attacks.

"That's impossible!" Makoto shouted.

"I've never seen something so big move so fast!" Maya exclaimed.

"It's even faster than the Eva's." Shigeru said.

"And I don't think those extra robots are holographic images." Ritsuko stated.

"How do you know?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko pointed at the screen again as two of the robots grabbed the Eva by the Arms, holding tight. Another robot grabbed it around it's waist as a fourth one came up, pulling an energy knife from it's belt and jabbing it into the back where the Eva's entry-plug was. The Angel shrieked and struggled in the robot's grasp as the SIG cut and pulled the entry-plug out. Tossing the plug to the fifth robot the now liberated pilot was carried a far distance from it's captor. The SIG put the entry-plug down and raced back to the others as they released the 13th Angel and suddenly merged back into one giant robot.

"Akagi! Eva's recovery time?!" Gendo shouted.

"Eva's coming back online in... two minutes!" the faux blond replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the Angel-possessed Eva spun around to face the giant robot.

"Going for the swords!" Shinji said as thought about the swords his uncle had given him. From the floor, a pair of familiar swords sprang up. Shinji caught both of them and gripped them tightly.

Outside, the Super Impulse Gundam mimicked his movements as it gripped the two long swords on it's back, pulling them off and taking a fighting stance.

(Anti-Ship Swords Activated!) Washu shouted from the _Minerva_.

"Come to daddy!" Shinji grinned, gripping his swords as the Super Impulse Gundam gripped it's own swords.

Shinji flew at the Angel with blinding speed and threw his swords forward, both blades hitting the Angel square in the chest, knocking it back but not harming it.

(It's AT-Field is deflecting your attacks!) Washu shouted.

"Options?" Shinji asked.

(Keep hitting it! Your swords emit an energy pulse that will slice through them with enough hits.)

"Understood!"

Shinji gripped his swords tightly and leapt again, each forceful swing striking the Angel before it could attempt to retaliate. Despite the length of the blades, the Super Impulse Gundam was able to maneuver itself with amazing agility to slash at the 13th Angel. The Angel tried to block the sword swings with its arms, yet kept getting pushed back with each strike. Finally, Shinji moved in and swung both swords directly at the Angels chest, it's AT-Field visually shattering with the final blow.

(The AT-Field is down!) Washu shouted. (Shinji, execute command MSG-BBA to finish it off!)

"How?"

(Just think it!)

"Alright." he said as he sheathed his swords and thought of the command his grandmother had given him. Quick as a flash Shinji flew back up into the pilots cockpit of the Gundam and stowed his swords behind his seat.

Suddenly, the Super Impulse Gundam stowed it's swords on its back and opened its chest. Behind the two large chest plates were what looked like two large flat crystals. The crystals suddenly pulsed and glowed as the Angel slowly got back to its feet.

The glow reached it's peak as two energy beams exploded from its chest, the beams combing into one and enveloping the dark-colored Eva, vaporizing it completely.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Aboard the _Minerva_)

"Is that what I think it is?" Serenity gasped as she looked out of the front windows of the ship to see the bright glow of the Super Impulse Gundam's energy blast.

"It's a Mega Smasher. A last minute weapon I added after watching this lovely anime called Guyver: the Bio-Booster Armor." Washu said with a proud grin.

"A super chest laser?" Alucard asked.

"Yes."

"A little powerful, isn't it?" Motoko asked.

"Not really."

"Actually, it is." Ruri said as she typed on her computer console. "According to the computer, the blast from the Mega Smasher has not only vaporized the Angel, but it has also knocked the Earth back on it's original axis." she said.

"Really?" Lita asked as Ami confirmed her analysis.

"But the Second Impact explosion is what caused it to tilt off it's axis in the first place." Kambei said.

"And Washu's Mega Smasher corrected the problem." Aika said.

"Apparently." Ruri said.

"Ohhhh boy." Ranma groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Super Impulse Gundam replaced it's chest plates and turned around to walk away from the city.

Asuka and Rei had regained control of their Eva's and had received orders to halt the robots escape. Asuka was the first to mobilize.

"Hey! Stop!" she shouted on the open frequency towards the giant robot as her Eva raised its rifle.

However, either the SIG didn't hear her, or didn't care, it kept walking.

"I SAID STOP!" she shouts, her anger getting the better of her and flexing her fist, causing her trigger finger to fire.

The bullet bounced off The Super Impulse Gundam's left shoulder.

It didn't even ding the SIG's armor, but it was enough to stop it from walking away. It turned around and walked up to the shorted red Evangelion.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!" she shouted as she fired at the robot, her bullets bouncing off the robots chest.

It kept walking towards her, the bullets neither slowing it down or damaging it's armor. When it was within arms length, it's left arm lashed out and knocked the rifle from Eva-02's hands.

Suddenly, a communiqué came across the wire.

"Asuka!" the boy shouted as his face appeared on the screen.

"S-Shinji?" the redhead gasped.

"Shooting someone in the back? That's low! EVEN FOR YOU!!"

With that, the signal was lost as the Gundam turned away, fired up it's rocket boosters, and flew straight up into the air.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ)

"Was that..." Maya gasped.

"Shinji?" Shigeru asked.

"Where did he get that robot?" Misato asked.

"And where did he learn how to pilot it so well?" Makoto asked.

"Well? Not 'well'. Perfect, would be a better word." Ritsuko said.

"He pilots it better than he does the Eva's." Kaji said, having finally arrived.

"The UN is going to wonder about this." Fuyutsuki said.

"SEELE as well." Gendo said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Aboard the _Minerva_)

"Well..." Ami said.

"Yeah..." Raye said.

"So... NERV knows." Mina said.

"Didn't expect this." Serena said.

"Should have." Lita said.

"So... what?" Sasami asked, turning to her mother.

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves to NERV." Serenity stated to everyone.

Off to the side, Sango noticed Ranma grinning.

"What are you thinking, Ranma?" Sango asked her brother.

"After watching that, the only thing I can think of is, 'Coming soon to home videos! Shinji Ikari, former king of ultra-spineless, uber-emo wusses, rains massive uber-pwnage upon the new Angel!" the boy grinned.

"You've been watching too much television." Ruri stated.

"So, Washu-obaachan? When are we gonna get our Gundam's?" Serena asked the red, spiky-haired woman.

"Next week if I start right now." the mad scientist grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Size comparison:

The Evangelions are 40 meters in height. 40 Meters 131.2336 Feet

The Super Impulse Gundam is 45.72 meters in height. 47.72 Meters 150 Feet

Also, I know that the Impulse Gundam is only about 19.37 meters, which is equal to only 63.55 feet, about half the size of an Evangelion, and would not be in any way a true match for an Angel, so I upgraded it to be more powerful.

Anyone who knows Washu knows that she WOULD and COULD do this.

The Minerva-class battleship specs:

The original specs were: 350 meters in length, 80 meters in height, 270 meters in width and 16 meter draft.

My Minerva class battleship is 500 meters in length, 100 meters in height, 300 meters in width, and 20 meters draft.

Upgraded weapons include:

15 thermonuclear pulse thrusters

Specialized armor made of a combination of superhard materials

2: QZX-1 "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon

4: XM47 "Tristan" dual beam cannons  
2: M10 "Isolde" triple 420 mm naval rifle  
14: 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS  
2: "Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher  
18: "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launchers  
18: "Dispar" intercept missile launchers

3: Anti-beam depth charge launchers

Minerva is named for the Roman Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, known to the Greeks as Athena. The ship's main weapons ("Tannhäuser", "Wolfram", "Tristan" and "Isolde") are named after characters from Richard Wagner's operas

Next Chapter: NERV meets Shinji's family.


	10. Meeting The Family

Chapter 10

**Meeting The Family**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Sailor Moon, Ghost in the Shell, Ranma ½, Nadesico, Agent Aika, Steel Angel Kurumi, Hellsing, Naruto, Tenchi or Gundam.

Summary: NERV meets Shinji's new family when they decide to make themselves known to the various people who have hurt and abused Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two days after the 13th Angel battle found a new group of students walking into the hallways of Tokyo-3 Junior High.

The group consisted of Shinji Ikari. His sisters Sango, Serena, Sasami and Ranma (in girl form). His cousin Ruri. His bodyguards Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina. And he had his pet tiger Tora in his backpack.

"Are you sure about all this?" Shinji asked. "I mean... what if Section 2..."

"It's sweet that you're worried about us, brother." Sasami said, clutching his hand.

"Don't worry, Shinji-dono." Ami said.

"Yeah, your grandfather made sure they were taken care of." Raye said.

"And it's not as if we couldn't handle them." Lita stated.

"Alright." Shinji said, his family and bodyguards surrounding him like a shield.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, inside NERV, another group of people were arriving while a disgruntled commander was not happy.

"I don't like this, sensei." Gendo groaned as he stared at the large, dimly lit office. "Giving tours to people we don't know."

"I know, Ikari. But this entourage apparently has information about the giant robot that Shinji was piloting two days ago." the aged sub-commander said. "They sent us the design specs on the robot as proof."

"Which doesn't include the vital data we need. I still don't like this idea about being civil, and giving them a tour of our base? We should torture them for the information."

"Somehow, I don't think that would work."

"And why not?"

"These people obviously know about the giant robot that Shinji was piloting. If they created it then trying to torture them would not be at all a good idea."

Gendo looked at Fuyutsuki, as if the older man was telling him that they would have to be strong as well as smart.

"Very well. For now, we shall be civil."

Just then, the intercom beeped.

"Yes?" Gendo replied.

(Sir, the royal envoy has arrived.)

"Understood."

_Royal Envoy?_ Fuyutsuki wondered.

"Have Major Katsuragi and Dr Akagi give the tour. I'm not in the mood."

"They wanted to meet you as well, Ikari."

"Later."

"Understood." the older man said as he walked out. _If these people know what happened to Shinji, I wonder where he is?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji walked into the classroom, followed by the nine girls.

Several guys, including Toji and Kensuke were drop-jawed.

While young, both Sasami and Ruri were eye-catchers with their rather youthful exotic features. The older Sango was quite the looker as well. Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina in turn caught their own attentions as they were all very attractive young women. And Ranma (in his girl form) caught the eye of several boys as 'she' was a redhead.

Like Asuka.

Speaking of which...

"SHINJI, YOU BAKA!!"

"Guess who." Shinji sighed.

"Where the hell have you been? Where did you get that giant white robot with the swords? What were you doing the last two nights? You were supposed to be cooking my dinner! I had to eat Misato's damned curry! You owe me big time for this, baka!" the angry German girl shouted.

"No." said, not looking at the girl.

"What?" Asuka gasped, surprised by defiant nature.

"I don't owe you... anything." he said, staring the girl square in the eye. "The things I did for you in the past were done out of my own generous nature, to help you, hoping that maybe we could have been friends. But you took advantage of that for your own personal and selfish nature, not giving a damn about my own feelings. You considered me to be nothing but a servant, someone to order around like a dog. Well, no more, Asuka. I'm done taking orders from you."

"Why you..." she shouted as she moved to slap him, when a strong hand caught hers. "Huh?"

"Don't even think about it!" Lita growled as she towered over the redhead.

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka asked, not realizing that this girl was even in the room.

"I'm Lita, Shinji's bodyguard." she said.

The whole class was silent at that.

"Actually..." Raye said as she stepped from behind Shinji and put herself next to Lita. "We all are."

Asuka looked to the two girls, to the others that were flanking Shinji. The girl who looked a bit like Rei Ayanami, and the girl with long blond hair. Then there was the taller girl with jet black hair who seemed just a little bit older than the rest, the blond girl with long pigtails, the tough looking redhead with the long pigtail, and the two younger girls-the one with long greenish hair and pink eyes and the girl with silver hair and gold eyes.

"Actually, we," the blue-haired girl started to say, indicating herself, the blond without pigtails, and the two who had 'introduced' themselves to Asuka, "are Shinji's bodyguards."

"Body--" Asuka gasped.

"We're his sisters." Sango said, her arms wrapped widely around both Serena and Ranma with Sasami in the middle.

"Sis--" Asuka gasped again.

"I'm his cousin." Ruri said.

Asuka, along with everyone in the room, was stunned into silence.

Shinji had a _family_? When had this happened? Where? Why? HOW, was actually the big question on everyone's minds.

Sensing their distress, Shinji came to their rescue.

"Asuka, everyone, I'd like you to meet my family and friends." he said, turning to his sisters. "This is Sango, Serena, Sasami and Ranko. My sisters." he said, introducing each of them in turn, and making sure to use Ranma's female name whenever he was a girl. "This is Ruri, my cousin." he said gently wrapping his arm around the silver-haired girl. She blushed a little at his touch. "And this is Ami, Mina, Lita and Raye. They're my bodyguards." he said indicating each girl as he introduced.

"Bodyguards?" Toji gasped.

"Sisters?" Hikari gasped.

"Cousin?" Kensuke gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??" Asuka shouted. "You don't have a family, baka! Even the commander doesn't consider you a son! You've got nothing! You are nothing!"

"That's it." Lita growled as both she and Raye reacted. Lita's right fist and Raye's left fist connected hard with Asuka's face.

The whole class was once again stunned. Someone had actually knocked out Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"How is she?" Shinji asked as Lita and Raye propped the unconscious redhead back into her chair.

"She'll live. No major bruising." Mina said as she used her powers to make sure that she didn't have any 'major' bruising. She did, however, leave something to remind her of what happened.

"Thanks, Mina." Shinji said.

He had a feeling that Mina didn't like the idea of using her powers on Asuka, but she still did it, because it was his request.

"We apologize, Shinji-dono." Lita said.

"No. Don't apologize." Shinji said. "To be honest, she kinda had it coming."

It was then that Toji and Kensuke made their presence known.

"Whoa, Shinji! Where'd you get all the girls?" Toji asked.

"And what can you tell me about that giant robot you pilot?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji figured that Kensuke had either once again tapped into his father's computer, or had gotten out of his shelter once again.

Fortunately he didn't have to answer.

"YOU TWO!" Ranko snapped, getting the pair's attention. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"We're Shinji's close and personal friends." Kensuke announced proudly.

The redhead looked at them as a sweatdrop fell down her forehead. "FRIENDS?" she spat angrily. "The only reason _you're_ friends with Shinji is to get closer to Misato." she snapped at Toji. "And you!" she pointed at Kensuke. "The only thing you care about is giant robots, and any information you can get out of Shinji or hacking your fathers computer regarding them!"

She was fuming now, and even Shinji's bodyguards were backing away.

_She... knows about my computer hacking?_ Kensuke thought.

"Real friends wouldn't care about things like that! Real friends would have actually wanted to hang out with Shinji on his birthday! You two didn't because your precious Misato wasn't there to ogle!" Ranko barked. "As far as I'm concerned, you two are nothing but a couple of moochers who just use Shinji-kun for your own purposes! You're no friends of his! You don't care about him, just like that bastard commander of NERV! So you can just stay the hell away from him from now on!"

The pair, along with the class, were silent as the redhead finished her speech.

"Shinji?" Toji asked the boy.

Shinji just took his seat, not bothering to look at the pair.

Toji and Kensuke just looked at him in disbelief, as if he had just rejected them. Even though he was justified in doing so, it still hurt.

"Hey, Shinji!" Toji shouted and moved towards him, only to be blocked by Ranko.

"I said, stay away!" Ranko said with an intense glare.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't?" Toji asked, trying to look scary.

PUNCH! WHACK! KICK! PUMMEL! PUNCH! KNEE-STRIKE! SLAM! HIT! HIT! JAB! RIGHT-CROSS! ROUNDHOUSE! POW! KICK! HIT! PUNCH! ROUNDHOUSE! LEFT-CROSS! JAB! DOUBLE-KNUCKLE! DRAGON KICK! TOSS! CRASH!!

The instant the first blow had been thrown, Shinji spun around and bore witness to the violent display of his two former friends being pounded into the ground by his sister/brother.

Sango and Lita had to cover Sasami and Ruri's eyes so they wouldn't be witness to such violence.

The rest of the class just winced as the two boys received a serious beat-down.

Both Toji and Kensuke were lying in heaps of mangled flesh at the far corner of the room, groaning in pain and agony.

"Dude! Suzuhara just got owned by a girl!" one of the boys in class whispered.

"Why did ... I get... beat too?" Kensuke coughed. "Why..."

"Oh... My...God!" Hikari just gasped.

"Relax. We're not going to do anything to you." Mina said.

"You're... not?" she asked in disbelief, figuring herself to be next in line after Asuka, Toji and Kensuke.

"You actually wished Shinji-kun a happy birthday." Mina said.

"And haven't tried to use him in any way." Ami replied.

"Oh. Uh... thank you." she said, still scared of the girls nonetheless.

Off to the side, Ruri noticed that Rei was actually watching the events.

_If she had a cellphone, she would be calling this into Commander Ikari_. She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Speaking of which...)

Misato and Ritsuko had spent the better part of the morning giving a tour of their base to the royal envoy that had arrived. A tour that Ritsuko had to give over Misato. The envoy actually consisted of five core people: a middle-aged samurai man named Kambei, an attractively shaped woman by the name of Aika, a young looking priest named Kamihito, and a shorter woman with spiky red hair named Washu. And these four flanked a gorgeous and elegant woman with long silvery blond hair named Serenity.

The second they meet Serenity both Misato and Ritsuko thought that she was royalty personified. She had introduced herself simply as Serenity, with Kambei and Aika as her bodyguards, Kamihito as her spiritual advisor, and Washu as her science expert.

Had Ritsuko not been forced to give the tour instead of Misato, she would have better spent trying to get the info of the giant white robot out of Washu.

But while the pair were giving the tour to the quintet, another group of people were sneaking around the large and unusually empty top-secret HQ.

Alucard was using his shadow-teleportation to keep an eye on Gendo.

Motoko was using her holographic camouflage to sneak around NERV.

And Sarutobi was using his henge powers to disguise himself as a NERV employee and wander around as well. This was somewhat difficult since there weren't a lot of employee's to begin with, but he managed.

The tour went on, until the group ended up on the command bridge.

"And this is where we run ops for our battle against the Angels." Misato said proudly.

"Ah. So this is where you order Shinji out to fight." Washu said, her own hands fiddling with what looked like an IPod.

"Shinji? What do you know about Shinji?" Misato asked, the blond scientist next to her realizing that her friend had inadvertently steered the potential topic of discussion away from the giant robot.

"We're his family now." Aika said, stunning the NERV crew as they looked at the envoy.

"What? Since when?" Misato asked.

"Since it's what he wanted." Kambei said.

"Misato, I'm sure you're a good person, but this is what Shinji wants." Serenity said, her hand still clutching the poem that Shinji wrote to her, neatly folded and wrapped in ribbon in the belt around her waist.

"Good person?" Motoko spat, suddenly appearing next to Misato. "How good can she be if she forgot his birthday?"

"His birthday?" Misato gasped as a beautiful woman with short purple hair appeared next to her as if from out of nowhere.

"See? She didn't even know." Motoko said.

"When was his birthday?" Misato asked.

"Two days ago." Aika answered.

"Two... days?" she said, growing pale.

"You only noticed when the Angel attacked that Shinji wasn't here." Aika said.

"You were busy at NERV, Asuka was at her friend Hikari's house, and everyone else was out doing their own thing. No one even said 'happy birthday' to him. Not a single card from any of the people of NERV..." Kamihito said.

"No well-wishing by his former father..." Kambei said.

"And even his so-called friends from school didn't even want to hang out with him." Aika said.

"Easy to see why he wanted a new family." Serenity said with a sad smile.

"That selfish brat!" Misato said after several quiet minutes, her voice angry and indirectly aimed at Shinji himself.

"Selfish? Is it selfish to want a family to love and comfort you when you need it the most? To spend time with you when it's your special day? To just hold you and tell you that they're glad you're alive?" Serenity asked.

"We're in the middle of a war! Certain... sacrifices have to be made." Misato said, her own words sounding dry like ash in her mouth.

"Shinji just wants to be loved, Misato. He can't do that under NERV, which strips away his soul bit by bit until there is nothing left." Serenity said.

"Now wait a minute!" Misato snapped.

"No, you wait!" Motoko snapped back and stepped forward.

Misato froze as Motoko stepped up to her, grabbed the sides of Misato's head and pressed her mouth to hers.

All of NERV was stunned as Motoko frenched the purple-haired major. Maya was blushing furiously and Makoto was green with envy. Even Shinji's family couldn't look away from the two women.

Misato was struggling to break free, but as Motoko was a cyborg she was far stronger, but Misato couldn't know that, so she could do nothing as the woman kissed her. Nothing, but enjoy it.

"Shinji was right. You do drink a lot of beer." Motoko said as she suddenly broke the kiss.

"Wha-- HEY!" Misato said, suddenly realizing the statement made.

"Shinji is happy with us, and we're happy with him." the cyborg woman said.

"Then he's happy for the wrong reasons." Misato said, barely able to keep from stuttering.

"Wrong reasons?" Motoko gasped. "At least we don't use him, like everyone else in this goddamned organization! At least we don't treat him like a tool or a weapon! We don't want him to fight, we don't push him into battle. If he wants to fight, that's his choice, but at least we give him the option."

"Misato, he doesn't want to pilot Eva, because it causes him nothing but pain. You know this, yet you all force him into the pilots seat every time just so that you can live to see another day. You put him in the path of danger every time an Angel attacks while you stay down here where its relatively safe. He stares his own death in the face every time he is on the front line, many times alone, and you all know it's wrong." Washu said with a fairly condescending tone.

"But there isn't any other choice! Shinji's the best pilot we've got! His kill record speaks for itself!" Misato said.

"Yes. He is your best pilot. But that's only because he's a selfless hero. He fights for other people, unlike your emotionless little albino and that egotistical redhead. But at least the robot I gave him doesn't result in a bio-feedback that causes him undue pain." the spiky redhead said.

"YOU gave him that robot?" Ritsuko said, trying to get her original conversation back on track.

"It was my birthday present to him." Washu smiled widely.

"The Evangelions are the most effective weapons against the Angels." Misato said.

"Not after that last battle." Washu grinned.

"You do realize you are in our headquarters. Under our authority." Gendo said, suddenly appearing on the bridge, though he had actually been there since Misato and Motoko's kiss.

"Boy do you need a reality check." Aika muttered to herself.

"Sir, the pilot of Unit 01 has arrived. And he's brought guests." Shigeru said.

"He's What?" the grim commander gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly 3:00 in the afternoon as Shinji and his female companions walked into NERV. They didn't meet any Section 2 agents as they walked through the dingy metal hallways of the base.

"Sorry we're late, but we had to finish school first." Shinji said to them, the boy stepping up to the elegant silver-haired woman, and receiving a warm hug from her.

This actually made Misato's heart drop a bit.

"Where are the Section 2 agents assigned to watch the school? Why didn't they report this?" Gendo barked.

"Probably because they were unconscious." Sarutobi said, removing his henge to reveal himself. "Not very smart people you have working for you."

"Who are you?" Fuyutsuki asked the man who looked older than himself.

"Sarutobi. I am Shinji's grandfather." Sarutobi said, his unlit pipe in his mouth.

"How dare you bring these people to NERV without my authorization." Gendo roared at the Third Child.

"I don't need your authorization anymore." Shinji said defiantly. "Nor your approval or praise."

"I am still your father." the grim man growled.

"Actually, you're not." Washu said with a grin.

"What?"

"Take a blood sample, if you're not convinced."

Shinji wasn't sure what this is going to prove. He was Gendo's son, even if Alucard called him as such. Nevertheless, he trusted Washu so he let Ritsuko take a sample, using a hypodermic needle she just happened to have on her person.

Ritsuko took the blood sample from Shinji and went to her lab. Motoko followed her using her stealth suit to make sure that Ritsuko doesn't botch the test, while Washu watches on the feedlink from her cybernetic eyes. While Ritsuko was conducting the test, Shinji introduced everyone, from his new family to the members of NERV whom he knew.

He then went into a long story about what happened after, from his lonely birthday at the apartment, to his kidnapping, to various people attacking him, and all the way to each and every member of his family coming to his aid. He told them about his birthday party aboard The Minerva, the gifts he had received, and right up to the battle with the 13th Angel using the Super Impulse Gundam that his grandmother Washu had created.

That naturally got everyone's attention, that his child-like woman, who looked nearly as young as Sasami and Ruri, was actually Shinji's 'grandmother'.

Ritsuko eventually came back with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well?" Gendo asked the faux-blond scientist.

"It's... I don't know how it's possible." Ritsuko said.

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"Shinji's DNA test... indicate's that he isn't the Commander's son."

"WHAT?" the NERV group gasped.

"Did you do the test accurately?" Misato said.

"I do these things every day, Misato! I'm sure I did it right!" Ritsuko snapped.

"Then... how did they change his DNA? That's impossible."

_The pill!_ Shinji suddenly thought. _The pill that father gave that made me stronger. It must have changed more than just my physique. But my DNA as well?_ Shinji then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing, boy?" Gendo asked.

"If you knew why, then you would too, you jerk." he chuckled.

"Why you little brat!" Gendo said as he pulled out his own handgun within his jacket.

He froze as he felt the barrel of a large gun pressed against the back of his head, the hammer click echoing through the extensive bridge.

"Keep talking, Gendo. Give me a reason to rip your head off and spit down your neck, and I assure you that you _will_ be alive long enough to watch before you die!" Alucard said as he snatched the gun from Gendo's hand.

"Who are you?" Gendo asked, trying not to be afraid of the man who sent a chill down is spine.

"My name is Alucard. I'm Shinji's father." he said with a wide smile, revealing his long teeth.

Misato was the first to notice how odd the man's teeth were. The first thing she thought was that it made him look like a vampire.

"As of right now, Shinji Ikari is no longer bound to NERV, in any way, shape or form." Alucard said.

"Including name." Washu said.

"What?" Misato asked.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Washu giggled. "I hacked your Magi and changed your name." she said to Gendo.

"You HACKED the Magi?" Ritsuko gasped. "That's impossible!"

"Not really. Your system is powerful, but pretty antique if anything. It was more difficult than I thought actually." Washu grinned, as she held up her IPod, the one with the wireless transmitter.

"Wait! You changed _my_ name?" Gendo asked, wondering why she was singling him out.

"Check for yourself." the spiky redhead said.

Shigeru quickly accessed the personnel files and brought up the commander's file on the large main screen. However they found that Gendo 'Ikari' didn't exist. The only reference was to a Gendo 'Rokobungi'.

"You changed my name?" Gendo gasped.

"You are not worthy to bear the Ikari title." Kambei said to the man.

"And the hard files?" Aika asked.

"All here." Sarutobi said, holding up the files. "We managed to change them as well."

"And an official memo was sent to the UN regarding this." Washu said.

"So there's nothing tying Shinji to NERV anymore." Motoko said.

"Actually, there is _one_ thing keeping Shinji here." Serenity said.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"Couldn't be loyalty." Sango said.

"Or love." Ranko said.

"Actually, it is love." Serenity said.

"What?" the redheaded girl asked.

"Shinji-kun, please come with me to the Eva cages."

"You will not..." Gendo started to say, only to have Alucard grab him by the back of his head and slam it into the console before lifting him into the air with one hand.

"Don't you know it's rude to interfere with a lady when she's with her son?" the vampire asked.

Realizing where they were going, Shinji turned to his younger sister and cousin. "Sasami-chan, Ruri-chan, please stay here." Shinji said.

"Huh? Why, big brother?" Sasami asked.

"Eva is not something I want you to see." Shinji said as he turned to his bodyguards. "Take care of them." The quartet nodded and surrounded the pair. Shinji then took Tora out of his backpack. "You too, Tora. Protect my little sisters."

"Meow!" the tiger cub cried as he was set on the floor, scampering over to the pair.

Misato and the other NERV employees were a little shocked that a baby tiger seemed to obey Shinji so readily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Serenity made their way down to the Eva cages, with Ranko, Serena and Sango in tow. The rest of Shinji's family had remained to keep and eye on the NERV crew and protect their family, but they kept an eye on the quintet via the video monitors.

The second they saw the giant, purple robot, they balked.

"Ugh! It's ugly!" Ranko said.

"Yeah!" Serena gasped.

"I can sense her." Serenity said.

"Her? Her who?" Shinji asked.

"Yui Ikari."

"My mother? My mother... is inside the Eva?" Shinji gasped.

"Yes."

"But... how?"

"I see now." she said, holding up the glowing crystal. "Yui Ikari was absorbed into Eva 01 during it's first activation test ten years ago. It's was her soul that caused the Eva to go berserk when the Third Angel injured you. And it was her soul that protected you when you were inside the 12th Angel. She has always been here, protecting her son, like a true mother."

"Can we... can we do... anything for her?"

Serenity thought about that.

"Yes. There is one way."

Before the others could ask, Serenity raised the Silver Imperium Crystal up before her and Unit 01. The crystal glowed brightly, washing over the giant purple Eva and causing it to glow as well. The center of it's chest glowed brighter as something that looked like a human being was pulled from the purple giant. The human form floated over towards Serenity and suddenly flowed into Serenity's body through her chest. The glow stopped as the four children ran to their mother.

"Mother?" Shinji asked first.

"Yes." the woman replied, opening her eyes to look at her son.

"But... which one are you?"

"I am... me." she replied.

"I don't understand."

"Yui Ikari's body was no more. Her soul was all that remained. Her love... for her son. By using the Silver Imperium Crystal... I have merged the two of us." she explained.

"Merged? But how? Who are you, Yui Ikari, or Serenity Ikari?" he asked.

"I am both. I am Yui Serenity Ikari." she said, smiling brightly that smile he remembered Serenity giving him, and staring at him with those loving eyes that Shinji recalled from his childhood.

"..mother..." the boy started to cry as he buried his face in her chest, the woman's arms wrapping around the boy to hold him tightly.

"I've missed you so much, my son." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once hugs had been exchanged between mother and daughters, the group headed back up to the command bridge, where a shocked Gendo Rokobungi, more shocked than everyone else, stared.

Alucard hefted Gendo up and dropped down to the main floor where everyone else was. He released the grim commander, who stared at Yui Serenity Ikari. The woman grimaced as she noticed him.

"You bastard." she spat.

"Yui?" he gasped.

"Yes, Gendo. But I am no longer your precious Yui. My soul has merged with Serenity's. We are one."

"No."

"Everything that is Yui is now also Serenity."

"No. NO! This cannot be! Damn You! Give Me Back My Wife!!" he shouted as he lunged at the woman.

Shinji reacted immediately, putting himself between his mother and former father. He threw out his foot and nailed the man in the chest, sending back against the wall.

"What?" he gasped.

"Surprised, Rokobungi?" Alucard grinned.

Ignoring the vampire, Gendo glared at the boy, still not realizing the extra muscle he had gained.

"You pathetic little punk. I'm going to learn you your place!"

Gendo lashed out at Shinji, only to have his fist caught easily by the boy he once considered weak.

"What?" he gasped.

"Surprised? A little gift from my father, Alucard." Shinji said as he squeezed Gendo's fist, crushing the flesh and bones.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!" the commander cried out, his knees buckling and dropping him to the floor.

"You whine like a little girl." Alucard said as they watched the scene.

Shinji released Gendo's fist, only to have the commander lash out with his other fist, striking Shinji in the stomach.

However, Shinji didn't flinch, only grinned as Gendo pulled back his second now-injured hand.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." he whined.

"To think... I once feared you." Shinji said as he and his family gathered together apart from the NERV crew.

"Understand this," Alucard said to Misato and the others. "The Ikari Family does not want any part of NERV's war against the Angels. However, it is at the request of Shinji that we try to help you. Because of this, it would benefit you to get rid of the Angel you have locked up in Terminal Dogma. Which is the real reason the Angels are coming to Tokyo-3 over all other places in the world."

The NERV crew gasped at what they were being told.

"I'll show you." Washu said, pointing her IPod at the computer terminal and pressing a button. In a second an image of a large white being impaled on a gigantic cross, it's body dripping what looked like LCL into a large lake, appeared on the screen.

"It would be in your best interest to get rid of that thing, if you want to survive the next Angel attack. As to your methods of dealing with the commander, we'll leave that to you." Alucard said.

"Washu?" Yui Serenity said.

Washu pressed a button on her belt, the entire family suddenly surrounded by a white light that blinded everyone in NERV. Within a second, the family had vanished, teleported out before anyone knew what had happened.

"So... that was Shinji's new family." Fuyutsuki said, not bothering to help his former pupil off the ground.

"Yeah." Misato said, now glaring daggers at Ritsuko for some reason. In her mind, Ritsuko was too invested into NERV to not know what was going on. So she had to be part of this whole thing. "And he got them right after making a simple birthday wish."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It's been a while since I updated this story, but I think it's pretty good.

Misato and NERV finally get to meet Shinji's new family, as well as get the shock of their lives in slowly realizing that they have been pawns in Gendo's mad plans.

Asuka, Toji and Kensuke get owned.

Shinji beats down Gendo.

Shinji is reunited with his mother, actually getting two mothers in one package.

Shinji's new family screws with NERV, in every sense, all in one day.

Also, I didn't put Kaji in this simply because I didn't want to. I could have had him there, trying to flirt with Aika and Serenity, which would have got him sliced up by Kambei, punched through a wall by Motoko, impaled repeatedly but not killed by Sarutobi, or had his brained scrambled by Alucard. Technically he isn't the real problem, Gendo was. So I just chose to omit him for now.

Hope everyone liked this update and will give me a good review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

Gendo was sitting in his office watching as Major Katsuragi and Dr Akagi gave the five-person envoy their tour.

_Beautiful woman._ He thought of Serenity. _I'll have to figure out how I can gain possession of her to use her for my own purposes. _

Suddenly, the entire room seemed glow, changing colors from black to red. The walls, the floors, the ceiling, everything. This was slightly curious to him, as the woman he had been staring at on the monitor entered his field of vision.

"You are Gendo, are you not?" Serenity asked.

"I am. How did you get in here? Why are you not with the tour?"

"Because... I wanted to eat you."

"You mean... 'meet' me."

"No." Serenity said with a sudden sadistic smile. "I mean... EAT you!" she said as her beautiful and elegant form suddenly transformed.

Her long silvery hair waved about and transformed into hundreds of snake-like creatures. His pale and perfect skin turned into greenish scales. Her soft blue eyes changed into blood red spheres. Her body rose up, revealing the lower half of her body to be that of a snake.

Gendo gasped as Serenity lunged forward and grabbed him, lifting him up and slamming him down hard on the table. Her mouth, now filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth, opened to an inhuman width and came down hard, painfully digging into Gendo's face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Gendo gasped, jumping back in his chair and falling to the ground.

He looked around, in panic, and noticed that nothing was wrong. His office was the same large and dark room it was before. The walls, ceiling and floor were not red. There was no beautiful woman turning into a Medusa-like monster and trying to eat him.

_I... fell asleep? I've never done that before. Odd._ He thought as he straightened his jacket and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Behind him, a grinning man in a blood-red coat and hat watched from the shadows.

_Now then... what other illusion can I conjure? Maybe a giant preying mantis? Or a zombie? Or a horde of zombies? Maybe a werewolf to tear him apart?_ Alucard thought as he kept a close eye on the grim commander.


	11. Extended Family Part 1

Chapter 11  
**Extended Family, Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Sailor Moon, Ghost in the Shell, Ranma ½, Nadesico, Agent Aika, Steel Angel Kurumi, Hellsing, Naruto, Tenchi, Gundam, **Karin**, and **Rosario**+**Vampire**.

Summary: Shinji discovers he has more family members than expected, as well as bodyguards and new love interests. Meanwhile, his own family tries to bring in new ones as well. Namely: Misato Katsuragi and Rei Ayanami!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji stared out into space, literally, as the Earth came into view.

From his room in the luxurious palace on the Moon (think the Moon Palace from _Sailor Moon_ before it got destroyed by the Negaverse) Shinji's thoughts softened as he stared at the blue sphere that he had left only last week. An entire week since he and his family had basically told all of NERV that Shinji was no longer one of them.

While Shinji hadn't felt too raw about it at the time, this nagging doubt in his mind left him rather... guilty.

It wasn't like he owed NERV that much, especially after everything they'd done to him, particularly his father. But in the back of his mind he regretted leaving Misato and Rei like that. Everyone else he could just play off as 'it's not important'. But with Misato and Rei it was different.

Misato had taken him in, given him a home, and tried to make him a 'normal' teenager than what he had been when he first arrived in Tokyo-3. Sure she acted more like a teenager than he did, could out-drink a college frat house, drove like she was running from the cops, and sometimes forgot things, but that didn't mean she wasn't a good person.

As for Rei... well, she had been Shinji's first crush. She had never truly wronged him, never insulted him, never talked down to him. Though she had struck him for insulting his father... er, former father, the commander. Given that, he wondered if she would have ultimately sided with the grim man against him. The disparaging thought was...yes, she would. And yet, he missed her.

He turned back and headed into his room, which was complete with all the amenities that a prince would have.

And technically, Shinji was a prince, made so by his family.

His bed was a king-sized bed, which his sisters and bodyguards insisted on sharing with him on more than one occasion. He had a large desk with a state-of-the-art holographic computer created by his grandmother, a large bookcase with hundreds of useful and entertaining books, dressers and drawers, a large closet, a portrait picture of his family on the far wall, (His mother, father, brothers and sisters as the core group) and a comfortable 'house' for Tora to sleep in.

On the wall of his room, around the portrait, were his birthday gifts.

Hanging from the wall itself was the pendant that Kamihito had given him and the swords his uncle Kambei had given him. On a small mantle was the ring Aika gave him, the rose his sister Serena gave him, and the scrolls his grandfather Sarutobi had given him. The stealth suit that his aunt Motoko had given him was hanging up in his closet.

He smiled at the gifts he had received and left his room to head to his morning training session with Ranma. On his way out he was 'attacked' by his younger sisters.

"BROTHER!" Sasami shouted as she leapt at him and onto his back.

"Sasami-chan!" Shinji smiled as he ended up giving the girl a piggyback ride. He then noticed his younger cousin next to him. "Ruri-chan."

"Good morning, cousin." Ruri said with a small smile.

Shinji sighed, the girl's smile reminding him a little of Rei.

The distress coming off of him was hard to miss.

"Do you miss them, brother?" Sasami asked as she hugged the boy tightly around the neck.

"Who? NERV? No." he said.

"Then _who_ do you miss?" Ruri asked, taking Shinji's hand to comfort him.

"Misato. And Rei. But... with everything that's happened... I wonder if they miss me?" he said sadly, but squeezed Ruri's hand in reassurance.

Sasami and Ruri exchanged glances as Shinji walked out to the training courtyard where Ranma, Sango, Kambei, and Shinji's 'bodyguards' were waiting for him to arrive.

Ranma was going through his warm-up exercises, Sango was playing with her two-tailed neko demon Kirara, Raye and Lita were sparring, Ami was typing on her portable holographic laptop computer, Mina was playing a mini-piano, and Kambei was sharpening his sword with a wet-stone.

Sasami and Ruri disentangled themselves from their older brother, he hugged them both, and then walked over to the rest of his family to train. But as he did, the pair looked at each other, as if talking without words. They nodded and ran back into the large, elegant palace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the balcony overlooking the courtyard where their children were training, Alucard was talking on his cellphone while Yui Serenity was reading the finished poem her son Shinji had written.

My Mother...

Her eyes shine with a mothers glow,  
illuminating all that she seeks to know.  
Her smile warms the coldest heart,  
discouraging all battles from coming to start.  
Her voice sings to you, putting doubt and fear to rest,  
while her words put forth her intentions as best.  
Her warm embrace soothes even the deepest pain,  
while her gentle arms remove hate's painful stain.  
Her wrath is one she wishes no one to see,  
but harm her children and you will cease to be.  
Her true strength comes from the love in her heart,  
from her family devotion she will never part.  
Her children draw strength from her comforting presence,  
it is what you can feel before the end of this sentence.  
Her brother draws sword to defend her in moments,  
Her husband draws gun to enforce this devotion.  
Her mother with science paves the path to the stars,  
Her father with shadow-arts keeps watch not too far.  
Her children all smile as they know they are revered,  
and especially her son, that's me, who is finally without tears.  
To the mother of me, who I cherish for all eternity,  
thank you for giving me life, and truly not abandoning me.

-Shinji Ikari.

Yui smiled as she gently crushed the poem to her chest, tears falling like glittering diamonds on the wind. Her smile seemed to shine as she gently folded the paper up and placed it inside her robes.

"I understand. No, it won't be a problem. Of course. I'll expect her soon." Alucard said as he closed his phone. "Hmph! Dingbat." he hissed under his breath.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Yui Serenity asked her husband.

"Not exactly. That was Henry Marker." he said with some irritation.

"Your nephew." she stated.

"Yes. He's having some problems with his family, and asked if we would take care of his youngest child until things settle down. I told him it wouldn't be a problem." he said.

"His youngest child? Little Anju?" she asked, somewhat excited to see her.

"Yes. Too young to have fully awoken to her vampire heritage, but she is a gifted student. Mentally able to control bats, and other creatures of the night." Alucard said. "She will not be any trouble."

"I look forward to seeing her." Yui smiled. "But you seem upset by this."

"Not with Anju coming here, but at the fact that after a hundred years, Henry hasn't stopped begging like a small child whenever he needed a favor. It makes him look rather pathetic." Alucard huffed.

Yui just smiled as she wrapped her hands around her husband's arm and lead him back into the large palace.

"You go and greet your grand-niece. I'll have the room prepared by the time she arrives." she assured the master vampire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, unbeknownst to anyone, the unusual family group was about to have even more family members showing up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kamihito was in the middle of a reading, on the far side of the castle, when he felt the presence of a rather unique individual.

_Brother_? He thought as the door to the shrine opened up to reveal a young man who looked a great deal like himself, and a slightly older pink-haired girl in a blue and white, short-skirted maids outfit stepped inside. "Nakahito. And Kurumi." Kamihito smiled warmly as the pair entered the room.

"Hello, big brother." Nakahito said.

"Hiya, Nakahito's brother!" Kurumi said cheerfully.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Kamihito said. "Where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"We were actually getting Cousin Shinji his birthday present." Nakahito answered.

Kamihito blinked. "But his birthday was..."

"I know. We got... sidetracked." the younger boy said with a blush as Kurumi hugged him tightly.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Kamihito said with a smirk. "But, if you are serious, follow me." he said, getting up from the table and leading them out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

From his chair in his spacious office in the northwest tower, Sarutobi continued to smoke his pipe as he watched Shinji and Ranma spar using his crystal ball.

He smiled, seeing that Shinji was utilizing the ninjutsu techniques that he had given him as a birthday present. He watched as Shinji used a Substitution Jutsu to vanish right in front of Ranma, causing the older martial artist to shatter a stump of wood. Sarutobi let out a puff of smoke before he sensed the presence of someone behind him.

"Neji. Hinata. Please show yourselves." he said.

Behind him, two people materialized as if out of thin air, as if a wall of invisibility had just vanished around them.

"I see Kurenai's genjutsu lessons haven't been a wasted effort." Sarutobi said.

"Our apologies, master." Neji Hyuga, the older boy with the raven dark hair and pale eyes said, approaching the older man on his right. "We were merely observing Shinji-sama."

"You need not be so formal, Neji." Sarutobi said. "You are, after all, his cousins."

"D-Distant cousins. Are w-we not?" the lovely teenage girl with the same pale eyes as Neji, and long beautiful hair that reached down to her waist, said.

The boy himself was dressed in dark green cargo pants and open-toed sandals, a black shirt under a dark green vest, fingerless gloves, forehead protector over his neck, and several weapons stashed in his vest. The girl was dressed in a pair of black biker shorts, blue open-toed sandals, a purple jacket that unlike her previous 'winter coat' did little to hide her figure, long black hair streaming down her back, her forehead protector around her neck.

"Yes. But cousin's are cousins. After all, you are my grandchildren, even if only by marriage." the old man said.

"Still, are you certain that introductions are necessary?" Neji asked.

Sarutobi smiled. "Shinji will eventually find out about you, and would be most hurt for not meeting you. He has acquainted himself with the majority of the castle staff as well as several of my ninja. He is not unapproachable."

"He d-does seem n-nice, Neji-kun." Hinata said.

"But quite powerful as well." Neji observed.

"You have his father, and most of his family, to thank for that." Sarutobi said before standing up. "Now, come. I'm sure he will enjoy meeting you." he said to them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the training courtyard Shinji continued sparring fiercely with Ranma.

The older boy with the pigtail leaped into the air and kicked Shinji hard in the chest. The brown-haired boy rolled on his back, but sprang off his hands and back onto his feet before rushing forward to hit the older boy. He suddenly vanished in the puff of smoke and appeared behind Ranma, quickly leg-sweeping him onto his backside.

The boys got back up and laughed.

"It's not fair when you use your ninja tricks, Shinji." Ranma said, rubbing his butt.

"It's not fair when you use your full strength, Ranma." Shinji said, rubbing his chest.

While Shinji was now stronger than he had been only days ago, it still paled in comparison to Ranma's physical strength, which was by leaps and bounds superior.

The pair paused when they noticed Sarutobi walking up to them with two people behind him. One was a serious looking young man who Ranma figured for a fighter. The other was a cute girl who looked nervous about just being there.

"Shinji. Ranma." Sarutobi said, getting their attention.

"Grandfather." The pair said with a bow.

"I'd like you to meet two special individuals." the old man said. "This is Hinata and Neji Hyuga. They are my grandchildren by marriage, and wished to meet you Shinji."

Shinji gave the pair an appraising look, bowing to them both.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Neji-san, Hinata-chan." Shinji said with a smile. "I'm glad to meet even more of my family."

Hinata blushed as she heard the '-chan' affixed to her name.

"Then perhaps you would honor me with a sparring match." Neji said to Shinji.

Ranma looked over at the boy, instantly wondering why he hadn't been challenged.

However, Shinji just nodded and motioned for the young man to join him on the sparring mat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm really sorry about that, cousin." Shinji said as a battered and bruised Neji was carried out of the ring by Hinata and Ranma.

"Don't feel bad, bro." Ranma said. "You gave it all you had. Not your fault he couldn't dodge."

"Be nice, Ranma." Kambei said.

"Are you alright, Neji-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. At least he didn't use the 'Thousand-Years-Of-Pain' move on me. That would have been really embarrassing." Neji groaned.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Shinji said guiltily as the pair carried him inside the palace to rest and recuperate.

"Don't take it so hard, Shinji-kun." Lita said, standing behind the young man.

"Yes. You couldn't have anticipated that he would use his Gentle Fist attack to try and stop your heart." Ami said.

"You just reacted, countered, and turned the attack back on him." Raye said.

"But I didn't mean to injure him so much." Shinji said.

"You used a 64-Palm strike to his body, with your full strength." Sarutobi said. "You honored him in this way."

"Honored? More like 'hammered'!" Shinji groaned.

"Take a break and let your mind clear of these things. Neji will recover and be back to his usual grumpy self by morning." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, grandfather." Shinji said, bowing to the older man and walking out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The cute and mysterious young girl walked up to the large palace, staring at it like it was something out of a dream.

She was young, about 8 or 9, with long silvery-white hair and very pale skin. She was dressed up in a black, gothic-like dress that seemed rather old fashioned. In her right arm was an umbrella, in her left arm was a weird-looking doll that had a wooden knife in his hand.

"What do you think, Boogie-kun?" the girl asked.

"_Kinda fancy. Fairy tale fancy. You'd never think to look for a vampire here_." the doll said.

"Indeed." she replied.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her.

"Anju." he said.

She turned around and looked up at the tall, lean man in the red coat.

"Uncle Alucard." she said, acknowledging the large man.

"It's good to see you." he said simply.

"You as well." she replied.

"We've prepared a room for you."

"Thank you." she said, allowing the master vampire to lead her inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was walking through the hallways of the palace, a towel around his neck, when he ran into his father and the girl.

"Father." Shinji said.

"Shinji." Alucard greeted his son.

"Who is this young lady?" he asked as he stared at the girl.

The second Anju saw Shinji, her cheeks flushed, though she didn't know why.

"This is Anju Marker, the daughter of my nephew Henry Marker. She is a vampire like me and will be staying with us for a while. Anju, this is my son, Shinji Ikari." Alucard introduced.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Anju-chan." Shinji said with a bow.

_Handsome, respectful, and flowing with strength._ Anju thought as she bowed to him. "I am too... Shinji-kun." she replied.

Shinji left the pair in the hallway and continued on out towards one of the exterior gardens.

However, once outside, he suddenly encountered another unexpected visitor.

"LOOK OUT!" a shrieking voice caught his ear.

Shinji spun around just in time to see a girl on a bicycle speed towards him, strike a rock, flip over the handlebars of the bike, flip through the air, (Shinji catching a glimpse of her pink panties), before she flung forward and he caught her in his arms, the pair tumbling to the ground in a messy heap.

"Ohhhh." Shinji groaned as immediately opened his eyes, and saw nothing but pink. Sitting up, he gasped in shock when he realized that the pink the blinded his vision was actually waves of soft hair that belonged to a very beautiful girl.

He took in the girl before him. She was dressed in a school uniform that was different than he had once worn. Probably a prestigious private school. She had a greenish blazer over a soft white shirt that was a little gapped open in the front, a short plaid skirt with black shoes and pale white socks. There was a black collar around her neck from which hung a silver crucifix with a rosary bead in the center of it. She had greenish eyes and long pink hair, her skin looking as soft as a newborn baby.

_Wow! She's cute!_ Shinji thought as the girl cleared her vision and stared at the boy.

"Oh. Where am I?" she said in a soft voice that made his heart beat.

However, his heart beat faster when he realized the position they were in. Specifically, the girl was in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands on his shoulders, and somehow his hands had found their way to her hips.

But before Shinji could say anything akin to an apology, the girl spoke.

"You - you're blood. I can smell it." she said, her eyes glazing over with a kind of lust.

"My what?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his current position.

"Oh no! It's happening again!" she said softly, moving towards him.

FLOP! She fell against Shinji, her mouth right next to his neck.

"Wha?" Shinji gasped as the girl fell against him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, but.. you see... I'm a vampire!" she said right before she opened her mouth wide, and Shinji felt a pair of teeth pierce his skin.

"ACK!" he gasped, but not from the slight pain. From the action itself.

_Mmmmm! So tasty!_ She thought as she sucked his blood. _I want more!_

"AH!" Shinji gasped again, this time causing the girl to move away.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I almost took too much!" she cried out of concern.

"Too much? You just bit me!" Shinji gasped as the realization hit him. _Another vampire? How many vampiric relations do I have?_ He thought.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." she apologized.

Shinji turned his neck to the girl, showing her the two holes that slowly closed up before her eyes.

_Guess father was right about me not being affected by vampires._ Shinji thought as he rubbed his neck, not feeling the holes anymore. "No harm done. Vampire bites don't really affect me."

"Oh, I'm so glad! My name's Moka Akashiya, and... I hope you don't mind me saying this... but your blood is **absolutely delicious**!" she gushed as she cutely held the sides of her face with her hands while blushing.

_I'm not sure how to take that._ He thought. "I'm Shinji. Can I help you?"

"Oh that would be so nice! I came here looking for my uncle Alucard." she said.

"Your uncle?" he gasped slightly.

"Yes. Do you know where I can find him?" Moka asked.

"I think I do." Shinji said, leading the girl inside the palace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Katsuragi Apartment, Earth)

Misato hadn't been to work in nearly a week. No, she had been home drinking her ass off ever since Shinji had left.

While Ritsuko had tried to get her back to work, the purple haired woman was more stubborn than usual. She had practically run the scientist out with her NERV-issue handgun. Section-2 didn't dare try to physically remove her from her apartment.

Not that they could. With the Angel in Terminal Dogma having been exposed, secret after secret was being revealed, and Misato wondered just how long it would be until some U.N. official came knocking at her door.

However, her thoughts, drenched in liquor like the rest of her body, were blurrily centered around Shinji, or more on how she had failed him as a guardian. She had forgotten his birthday, left him alone on that day because she was out drinking with Kaji.

Two things she wholly regretted now.

However, from the back of the apartment, two figures watched the drunken woman with interest and a mild sense of pity.

Sasami and Yui just stared at the woman as she tried reaching for another beer can.

"Shinji..." she cried with sobbing tears, tipping over another can of beer before passing out onto the floor.

Without much in the way of words, and seeing her in such a state, the pair took pity on the beautiful woman and gathered her up. Yui knelt down and touched the unconscious woman with both hands, the pair instantly teleporting away.

Sasami gathered up PenPen and also followed suit behind her mother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Apartment 402, Tokyo-3)

Rei Ayanami was at her apartment, pondering the empty feeling she now had for Shinji being gone. She was sad, only because he was her only true friend and now he was gone.

With Unit 01 no longer able to preform the function that The Commander wanted, and Lilith having been exposed to the world. Or at least NERV itself.

_I should have done more for Ikari-kun. Now... I am alone once again._ She thought with true sadness for the first time in her life.

Though The Commander was still there, his anger at losing his wife had caused him to isolate the blue-haired girl more than normal. In truth, Gendo had become absolutely lax in his responsibilities to both NERV and SEELE. The Committee was hounding him left and right about completing the Human Instrumentality Project, but without a goal of his own to overlay onto that scheme, the man was lost. And if he was lost in where/how to revive his dead wife, then there was no purpose for Rei.

There might have been, of a more intimate nature, but fortunately Gendo was far too distracted to care.

Rei got up from her bed and took the broken pair of glasses off her dresser and dropped them into the trash can.

"I have no purpose now. What... will I do?" she said softly to herself.

She then took a pair of blue A-10 neural clips that she had taken from Shinji's locker at NERV and placed them on the dresser.

Ruri and Motoko looked at them, instantly realizing what they were, and who they belonged to.

"Ikari-kun... where are you?" she asked softly.

"Would you like to find out?" a soft voice asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Moon Castle)

"YOU'RE UNCLE ALUCARD'S SON?" Moka gasped loudly to Shinji.

"Yes." Shinji said moving away from the screaming girl.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked, almost pouting in a cute way.

"Because you didn't ask. You just wanted to know where 'Uncle Alucard' was." he said simply.

"That was very sneaky, Shinji-kun!" she playfully admonished him. _Although... it does explain why his blood was so tasty. Grandmother once said that forbidden fruit was the sweetest. Then again, it's not like we're that closely related._ She thought. _Alucard is his father and I am his niece, so that means that Shinji-kun and I are cousins... or second cousins? Hmm. _

_I wonder what she's thinking?_ Shinji thought as his mind mentally connected to Alucard. _'Father_!'

'_Yes, Shinji?' _Alucard thought back to him.

'_Moka Akashiya is here. She says she's your niece.'_

'_She is, but I'm curious as to why she is here.'_

'_I'll ask.'_ "Moka?" he asked the girl.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Why are you here?"

She looked at him strangely. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I don't. Father does."

"Oh! You have a mental link with him! You _must_ be his son!" she gushed cutely. "Actually, I am here because... well... my home has become invaded by some kind of magic insect and... well, we can't stay there now. So... my father sent me to stay with my uncle for the time being."

_Magic insect? Okay...'Did you hear that father?'_ Shinji asked.

"Yes, I did." Alucard said aloud, appearing right behind the pair.

"Eeek!" Moka shrieked as she clutched Shinji's arm tightly. _Whoa! He feels strong!_ She thought as her fingers felt up his arm.

"Father." Shinji said calmly to the master vampire.

"Shinji. Moka." Alucard said.

"U-Uncle." Moka gasped. _He still intimidates me._ She thought.

"Who is this?" Anju asked, poking her head out behind the tall master vampire. The man towered over her like a giant statue.

"Anju? Oh, little Anju!" Moka cried as she engulfed the girl in a tight hug.

"You... are... crushing... me!" Anju said, the older girl relenting on the hugs. "Cousin Moka."

"It's so good to see you!" Moka said sweetly.

"Yes, I gathered." Anju replied.

"So... we have more guests." Sarutobi said, the ninja master appearing behind the group.

"Family, actually." Alucard stated.

"Hello, grandfather." Moka said cheerfully.

"Moka. It's so nice to see you again." he smiled.

"Grandfather." Anju said in a monotone voice.

"Hello, Anju. You've grown some." he said with a nod.

"_Hiya, pops_!" Boogie-kun said.

"And Boogie-kun too." he said with some discomfort.

Shinji just looked at the doll in shock. He wouldn't have taken Anju for being a ventriloquist, but considering what his family was comprised of, he knew there was more to it than that.

"Oh! Shinji-kun!" Yui Serenity said, appearing in the hallway.

"Mother!" Shinji said.

"I have a surprise for you." she said, taking his hand and leading him away.

The others followed with curious interest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji let his mother lead him to the medical bay where he gasped at finding his former guardian, Misato Katsuragi, floating in a large tank, surrounded by bluish liquid, with a respirator around her mouth. She was dressed only in a black bra and panties, her purple hair floating around her.

"Misato? She's here? What's wrong with her?" Shinji asked, not caring that she was mostly naked.

"Liver poisoning, best I can tell." Washu said, looking at the scans as she appeared from the other side of the tank.

"Liver poisoning? You mean..." Yui Serenity started to say as the others arrived behind them.

"Yup. Very nearly drunk herself to death. One more drop and bam! She'd be totally gone." Washu said, not noticing the unusual group of family assembled.

_Sounds like Misato._ Shinji thought. "Can you do anything, Obaachan?"

"Well... I have been working on a new cybernetic body I could implant her mind into." she said as she brought up the file of the cybernetic body on a computer off to the side.

Shinji gasped when he realized the 'body' was nothing like his Aunt Motoko's body. It looked like a robotic dinosaur. A gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex to be exact.

"What do you think?" Washu asked.

"Uh... what's the word I'm looking for? It's... NO! You're Not Putting Misato's Brain Inside The Body Of A... 20-Story T-Rex!" Shinji shouted after he saw the measurements for the creature. "20_ Stories?_" he gasped.

"I thought it was a good size." Washu said with a smile.

"Obaachan!" he snapped.

"What about a Velociraptor? Only the size of a city bus." Washu suggested.

"OBAACHAN!" Shinji shouted.

"Alright, alright. Kill joy." the red-haired scientist relented.

"Can't you just repair her liver?" Yui Serenity asked.

"Oh sure. I've already got one incubating in the cloning tank ready to go." Washu said.

"Well then, please do that." Shinji said.

"It's always so simple for you, isn't it?" Washu said.

"Yes. It is." he replied as he noticed Moka and Anju wandering over to the refrigerator where the blood packets were stored. _Uh, maybe I should..._ he thought before a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Ikari-kun?" a monotone voice said from behind him.

Shinji turned around and gasped when he saw Rei Ayanami, dressed in her standard school uniform, standing right behind him.

"Rei-chan? Wha-what are you doing here?" Shinji gasped.

"I do not know. I was at my apartment, asleep. But now I am here. I do not understand why." she said.

"Perhaps we can help you." Motoko Kusanagi said, dressed in her black and gray combat suit. Ruri was behind her.

"What's going on? Not that it's not good to see them... but why are they here?" Shinji asked.

"Because you missed them." Ruri said.

"You... missed us?" Rei asked the boy.

"Well... yes, I did." Shinji said with a small blush.

"But why? Our actions were not one of merit." she said.

"Merit?" Shinji asked, slightly confused as to how that applied.

"We were not true friends to you as you have been to us. We did not even remember your birthday." she explained.

"I know but... I still missed you and Misato." he smiled.

_He shows kindness towards us, though we did nothing kind for him._ Rei thought. "I am not worthy of such kindness." she said to him.

"That's for damn sure." Motoko huffed.

"Aunt Motoko!" Shinji snapped, causing the cyborg woman to just shrug her shoulders.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

While this chapter was shorter than I normally intended for this update, I thought that my original idea was too large and needed more refinement.

The next chapter will include Ranma getting his own harem. With some very special girls in it. And no, I will not give you a preview of it. As for adding Misato and Rei to the story, despite how I wrote them up, I actually liked their characters. To that end I am actually integrating them more into this story. Hope that's alright.

And yes, Neji and Hinata are 15 years old in this story. About the same age as they were after the Naruto timeskip. And just wait and see what present Nakahito and Kurumi have for Shinji.

There isn't much I can say about this update, other than 'I am sorry the Shinji/Neji fight was short'. 'I know I am adding all these girls into basically a harem for Shinji. This was not intended. It just evolved.'. And 'There will be no sex between Shinji and his girls'. At least not in a way that will change the rating. I am still writing the 12th chapter for this, which will be up sooner than my last update. So keep an eye out for that.

Also, I want to thank everyone for keeping up with this story, sending me emails, PM's, and reviews, and will hopefully leave me lost of reviews for this update.

Later!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"MISATO NEEDS BEER!" the 20-story mechanical T-Rex roared as it stumbled through the streets of Tokyo-3.

(I totally blame you for this, Obaachan!) Shinji shouted from his Super Impulse Gundam as he ran towards the rampaging monster.

(It wasn't my fault she woke up early!) Washu shouted from the space cruiser.

(But I told you not to put her brain into the body of a T-Rex! A 20-STORY T-Rex, at that!) Shinji shouted as he grabbed the exterior pack from his belt. (I hope this works)

(It better! That took me ten hours to create!)

Shinji stopped his giant Gundam in the middle of the city, taking a large cylinder out of the side pack, and popping the lid.

Misato suddenly stopped rampaging, sniffing the air and turning back towards the SIG.

(Misato want a beer?) Shinji asked, waving the silver cylinder with the amber liquid inside it at her.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR!" Misato bellowed as she charged towards him.

(And now we run.) Shinji said as he turned about and ran out of the city with a snapping T-Rex on his heels. (I'm starting to think this was a bad idea!)

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR!" Misato shriekd once more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"But why? Our actions were not one of merit." Rei said.

"Merit?" Shinji asked, slightly confused as to how that applied.

"We were not true friends to you as you have been to us. We did not even remember your birthday." she explained.

"I know but... I still missed you and Misato." he smiled.

_He shows kindness towards us, though we did nothing kind for him._ Rei thought. "I am not worthy of such kindness." she said to him.

"That's for damn sure." Motoko huffed.

"Aunt Motoko!" Shinji snapped.

"I am not happy, nor have I ever been. I am not, as they say, perky."

"That's a matter of opinion." Motoko said, grabbing Rei's breast. "Feels perky to me."

"AUNT MOTOKO!" Shinji shouted in horror.

"Unhand me! I only allow Shinji-kun to touch me there." Rei said slapping the cyborgs hand away from her breast.

Everyone looked at Shinji.

"You groped Rei?" Yui Serenity gasped.

"That's my boy." Alucard grinned, causing his wife to smack him upside his head.

"I wish to go next." Ruri said.

"No Me!" Moka shouted.

"Wait your turn." Anju said.

"Oh, Kami!" Shinji groaned.


	12. Extended Family Part 2

Chapter 12  
**Extended Family, Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Samurai 7, Sailor Moon, Ghost in the Shell, Ranma ½, Nadesico, Agent Aika, **Steel Angel Kurumi**, Hellsing, **Naruto**, **Tenchi**, Karin, and **Rosario+Vampire**.

Summery: More family members show up, as do a group of special women courtesy of Yui Serenity, including a space pirate that Washu created!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei Ayanami was assigned her own quarters, which were far nicer and warmer than her old ones were. She was also given a job at the palace - a maid - in order to keep her busy. Because most people didn't trust Rei, due to her association with Gendo Rokobungi, Shinji requested that Rei be made into his maid.

While he didn't like the idea of giving Rei orders, he felt it was the only way to get her to be more accepted. At least, he accepted her.

Currently Shinji and his brother Ranma, with Rei trailing behind them, (while wearing a short-skirted black maids outfit) were on their way to the main throne room where his cousin Kamihito said that he had a surprise for Shinji.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Shinji said to his brother.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. Neji challenged me because we have the same ninja training. He probably figured he had a better chance of beating me."

"That didn't work out too good, now did it?" Ranma joked.

"Well... your strength would have seriously hurt him." Shinji stated.

"Oh, like you didn't." the taller boy stated.

The trio walked into the main audience chamber where the rest of Shinji's family was waiting for him. His mother, his sisters, his father, his cousins, his bodyguards, and a couple people he didn't recognize.

"Shinji!" the robe-wearing priest said, calling him over. He was still dressed in his regular priest robes, even as he stood in front of a large box with a pink bow wrapped around it.

"Kamihito?" Shinji asked, as he and Ranma approached the priest.

"What's going on, cuz?" Ranma asked the priest.

"Well, my little brother, Nakahito, and his girlfriend, Kurumi, arrived and they wanted to give you your birthday present." Kamihito said to Shinji.

"But Shinji's birthday was..." Sango started to say.

"I know." Nakahito, who looked like a younger, brown-haired version of Kamihito, said. "We... kinda got sidetracked." he said as Kurumi, who had long pink hair and was dressed in a short-skirted, blue maid's outfit, similar to Rei's black maid's outfit, hugged tightly Nakahito's arm. He blushed as he said that, as if there was something else unspoken that had happened to keep them apart from the celebration.

"Pleased to meet you." Shinji said with a bow.

"Anyway, we're sorry we're late, and we came to give you your birthday present." Nakahito said.

The pair then opened the large box, ribbon first, to reveal an attractive girl with short-brown hair in a strange maids outfit. The outfit itself had lone sleeves, long leggings, studded white gloves, white boots, and a white apron on the front which matched the small tiara on her head. The girl herself was standing stock-still, straight up, arms at her side, her head titled slightly down, eyes and mouth were closed, as if she were asleep.

Shinji and the others just stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"It's a girl!" Shinji gasped.

"It's a statue." Ranma, his brother/sister said.

"It's a robot." Ami, his intelligent bodyguard, said.

"It's a Steel Angel." Nakahito explained.

"A Steel Angel?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Yes. An advanced battle android made to look like a human being." Kamihito added.

"I... don't know what to say. 'Thank You' doesn't seem right." Shinji said to the pair.

"But... how does he turn her on?" Ranma asked.

This comment received a smack from Sango.

"AAHHH! What Was That For?" Ranma asked his sister.

"Don't say things like that!" Sango snapped.

"Things like what?" Ranma asked, rubbing his head.

"If you have to ask, you're gonna get another smack!" Sango admonished.

"But... if she is a battle android... and she's for Shinji-kun... well... how does he... activate her?" he asked more tentatively.

"Actually... he has to kiss her." Kurumi said.

"HE HAS TO _WHAT_?" Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, Moka, Ruri, Sasami, and Rei gasped.

"Uh... that doesn't make a lot of sense to me." Shinji said with some obvious nervousness. "I have to kiss her? Like... on the cheek?"

"On the lips, actually." Kamihito said with an amused smile.

"Yes. It's the only way to fully activate her." Kurumi said.

"You say that like she's a robot." Yui Serenity said.

"Battle android, actually." Kamihito corrected.

"And I have to... kiss her?" Shinji blushed.

"Yes. By doing that she will be fully awoken and completely loyal to you." Nakahito said.

"Otherwise she'll say asleep for... centuries really." Kamihito explained.

"Oh, boy!" Shinji groaned.

Shinji walks up to Saki in order to kiss her, but paused. As if he couldn't do it. At least not in front of everyone.

"There's just something wrong about this." Shinji groaned.

That was when Serena came in, rushing in like she was late, tripping over Rei's foot and slammed into Shinji, which pushed him up against the inactive Steel Angel. Actually, his lips crushed right into her own.

Everyone gasped when they realized what had just happened. But what happened next shocked everyone present.

The brown-haired Steel Angel blinked open her eyes and just stared at Shinji, a smile spread across her face as she spoke. "MASTER!" Saki gasped as she leapt forward and hugged the boy tightly.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, Moka, Ruri, Sasami, and Rei all growled and glared at both Saki and Serena.

The battle android for hugging their respective crush, and Serena because she was a klutz.

Everyone else, which included Shinji's mother and father and cousins, just laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Shinji was giving the girls a tour of the castle, which included Saki, Rei and Moka, Ranma had opted out and was currently in the training courtyard practicing his martial arts.

Yui Serenity just looked down at her son from the balcony and sighed.

_Ranma may not act like it, but he is lonely as well_. She thought. _Maybe I should get him a girlfriend or something. But who would be good? _

Just then an idea sparked in her mind as a wicked smile spread across her face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had just finished giving the girls a tour of the castle, and it was almost dinner time, when he turned to everyone.

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon. After that, does everyone have a place to stay?" Shinji asked.

"I will stay with master." Saki said.

"YOU CAN'T!" a gaggle of voices went up.

"But why?" the Steel Angel asked.

"Because then there won't be enough room for the rest of us!" Mina shouted.

Ruri and Sasami glared at the blond bodyguard.

"There was barely enough room for you." Sasami said.

"I also wish to sleep with Ikari-kun." Rei said in monotone.

"But you have a place to stay!" Lita, the tall brown-haired bodyguard, snapped.

"I Wanna Sleep With Shinji-Kun Too!" Moka shouted.

Anju just glared at Moka.

_All that power, all that strength, and she doesn't even act her age. It's somewhat disgraceful._ Anju thought. _Then again, I wish to sleep with Shinji as well._

While this was going on, Shinji was carefully sneaking out of the hallway and off to the dinner hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dinner, for the most part, was eventful. Much to everyone's amusement while Shinji did his best to maintain order amongst his bodyguards, his sisters, his cousins, his Steel Angel and his maid.

Ami and Rei seemed to be mentally sparring with each other, seeing as how they were both possessed of a more logical nature than the others.

Saki was trying to keep Moka from sucking her master's blood, seeing as how the Steel Angel was the only one physically strong enough to keep the female vampire under control.

Mina and Lita were trying to feed Shinji, but kept getting in each other's way.

Sasami and Ruri were attempting to sit in Shinji's lap the whole time, while Anju seemed to be waiting patiently for the opportunity to jump in.

Tora was dragging Boogie-kun around under the table.

Kambei was actually amused by their antics, and kept his samurai-like calm. Motoko, being a cyborg, managed to shut out the noise using her auditory-filtering system. Aika was actually putting money on who would last the longest next to Shinji. Kamihito was betting with her while Sango and Serena were trying to figure out when the whole dinner was going to break down into a food fight. They already had their 'weapons of choice' ready for battle.

Sarutobi and Washu were as entertained as everyone, though they seemed to be more interested in how Shinji was handling things. Hinata and Neji, who had fully recovered from his spar with Shinji that day, seemed to be a little envious of their cousin's inadvertent popularity. Hinata because Shinji seemed like such a kind person; Neji because of the female attention he was receiving.

Nakahito and Kurumi were just talking by themselves.

Meanwhile, Alucard was staring at his cellphone, as if concerned that someone hadn't called him.

_I wonder where Seras is?_ He thought before resuming drinking his dinner. _I hope she's alright._ He thought as his wife suddenly dodged a flying meatball that signaled the beginning of the food fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Main Washroom)

"That was completely childish!" Ami stated as she tried to wash out the chocolate pudding from her hair, her towel wrapped tightly around her naked body.

"I didn't start it!" Lita said, brushing the crushed nuts out of her ponytail, her towel only wrapped around her waist.

"Like anyone cares!" Sango said as she wiped the last of the spaghetti sauce from her face with the washcloth. "At least you didn't hit mother with that meatball!" she snapped.

"Father would have been royally upset." Sasami said while soaping up her body on the stool next to Raye and Moka. "Can't believe we had desert _with_ dinner."

"This is your fault!" Saki snapped at the female vampire while soaping her body on the small stool next to the water basin while wiping off the strawberry syrup on her arms. "If you hadn't tried to suck the master's blood..."

"Can I help it if his blood is absolutely delicious!" Moka replied as she gently sponged her body free of the gravy and mashed potatoes that covered it, careful not to overdo it due to the water's effect on her body.

"But you're his cousin!" Mina snapped at the pink-haired vampire, trying to get the smell of milk out of her own blond hair.

"So?" Moka asked. "That doesn't mean we can't be close-cousins."

"You realize how that sounds!" Serena said, while brushing out her long pigtails that were still caked with vanilla ice cream. "It's almost like incest!"

_Doesn't sound so bad!_ Moka's rosario suddenly spoke to Moka. _If his blood is so delicious, I can only imagine how much, better, other 'fluid-transfer' activities will be!_

Moka actually blushed at how that sounded. Her inner self was really the liberated type.

All around the large, shared washroom, which included a large multi-faceted shower room, as well as a very large bathtub which was akin to a small swimming pool, the gaggle of lovely, naked young women were sitting and standing around, all of them talking about their favorite subject: Shinji.

While it was obvious their feelings were more than simple friendship or sisterly love, or even the loyalty and protectiveness that bodyguards and maids should possess, the group was apparently on the verge of fighting it out for the number one spot in Shinji's heart.

"You should let Shinji-kun decide that." Hinata said, the pale-eyed ninja girl washing juice out of her hair. While Hinata wasn't looking to Shinji in the same way as the other girls were, she did feel an obligation to help him before the situation became... unstable.

"That may prove to be problematic." Rei said, emerging from the large bathtub and getting a towel from the nearby rack.

"Why?" Raye asked, soaking up her long black hair while sitting on a small stool next to the showerheads that were hanging from the wall. "Shinji is a kind and intelligent person."

"Exactly. Ikari-kun does not wish to hurt anyone. Therefore, he will not reject any of us, but neither will he choose one of us over the other." Rei stated as she dried herself off.

"So... what?" Lita asked. "He's gonna pick all of us... as his harem?"

The girls all looked at Rei as she turned towards them. "Perhaps." she said.

At hearing this, the thoughts of the various assembled girls started working at high speed. Each with themselves in what many would consider compromising positions with Shinji. They actually blushed as those thoughts came to mind.

"This... is going to take some time to work out." Raye said.

"Indeed." Rei replied.

The girls stayed up long into the night in order to work out what they would consider an acceptable arrangement for all of them.

It was the first time since coming to the castle that Shinji actually got a good night sleep without his sisters, cousins and bodyguards crowding out his bed. Even though a part of him actually missed that they were not there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(The Next Day)

Washu was in her lab on the dark side of the moon running another gambit of experiments, when her equipment picked up an energy signal. One she hadn't thought to see in a very long time.

"Huh? What is..." she said as she went over to the long-range scanner and examined the signal. "Oh No! She's Here!" she gasped, and quickly ran to find her daughter, to help her deal with her 'daughter'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma was in the training courtyard going through his regular workout, while his brother was off with his female entourage. Ranma snickered as he remembered what had happened at breakfast, when Shinji's bodyguards Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina, his younger sister Sasami, his cousins Ruri, Moka and Anju, and his 'maids' Rei and Saki all showed up for breakfast, they were all solemn and rather quite. It spooked Shinji more than a little. But what gave him a shock was when they spoke.

Actually it was one after the other in conjoined sentences.

"_Shinji-kun?" Ruri, his younger cousin, started._

"_Yes?" Shinji asked._

"_We have come to an agreement." Saki, his Steel Angel maid, said._

"_An agreement?" Shinji asked._

"_We had a long talk last night..." Mina, his healing bodyguard said._

"_And we're all still pretty tired..." Lita, his amazon bodyguard, said._

"_But we all decided..." Moka, his vampiric second-cousin, said._

"_Actually we all agreed..." Ami, his intellectual bodyguard, said._

"_That instead of going to war over this issue.." Raye, his spiritual bodyguard, said._

"_War?" Shinji gasped. _

"_Maybe that's too extreme a word." Sasami, his little sister, said._

"_Yes. Anyway... since the issue in question is you..." Anju, his younger vampire cousin, said._

"_We have all agreed to share you." Rei, his new maid and former Eva teammate, said._

"_Share me?" Shinji asked._

"_Yes." the girls said in unison, right as Moka's rosario-cross started glowing._

"_And I'm taking my piece, right now!" Moka declared, grabbing up Shinji in her arms and running out of the dining room with him._

"_HEY WAIT!" the other girls shouted as they all chased the vampire girl out of the room._

While Ranma had had a good laugh at his brother's expense, the whole thing did make him kinda worry about his own lack of romance. Though he had never thought about it before, what with his own family being a model of family togetherness, he did have to admit that what his mother often said to him was right.

He was human. And human's needed affection, least they become less than human. Which tended to lead towards disaster.

It wasn't that he was jealous of his brother having such a gaggle of cute girls follow him around, even begging for his attention, but in a way it did make him feel a little lonely.

"Ranma-Kun!" a familiar voice wafted across the air and caused him to turn around.

Looking over he gasped at seeing three young women following her mother who approached him.

The first he recognized as Shampoo, with her long-flowing purple hair, the two locks in front of her wrapped in yellow ribbons. She had deep purple eyes and was dressed in a rather sexy red Chinese dress with yellow flowers, a sash around her shapely hips, and red shoes finishing off her outfit.

The second girl was an attractive young woman with short purple hair and blue eyes, flawless pale skin, dressed in a white sweatshirt with long black sleeves. The sweatshirt hung off her shoulders, revealing she was wearing a black tank top underneath. She had a short plaid skirt with a green belt, a belt-buckle strap around her left leg just under her skirt, long purple striped socks, and white shoes. She had a lollipop hanging from her mouth, even as she smiled.

The third girl was a blond-haired woman who's hair was done up in four bushes on the back of her head. She was dressed in a pinkish outfit that covered most of her body, but you could see she was wearing a fishnet shirt underneath. She had black socks and sandals on her feet, a strange headband covering her neck, and a tough look to her. On her back was what looked like a large iron fan the size of her own body.

"Ranma-kun? I'd like to introduce you to our newest guests." Yui Serenity said.

"Guests?" Ranma gasped.

"Yes. You already know Shampoo. These other girls are Mizore Shirayuki, daughter of my old friend Tsurara Shirayuki, the ice queen. And this is Temari, eldest daughter of the leader of the ninja sand village Sunagakure." his mother said.

Ranma bowed to the girls.

"They'll be staying with us for a while so I was hoping you could show them around, get them settled and such." she said.

"Uh... sure. Okay." the young man said as his mother bowed to her son, then the girls, and then left.

Now, maybe Ranma wasn't the smartest person in the universe, but he hadn't even bothered to ask why these girls were suddenly guests at his parents castle on the moon. Which would have been the smart thing to wonder at the time. Nevertheless, Ranma started about his assigned job.

"Alright then, maybe we should get started." Ranma said to the trio of young women.

The three nodded their heads and followed closely behind Ranma.

However, before they got halfway towards the palace, a loud thundering noise overhead caught their attention. They all looked up to see a strange-looking and heavily damaged spaceship fly right over their heads, then suddenly explode in a fiery flash. Most of the ship was vaporized instantly, except for a small red and green shape that flew right at them and crashed right in front of them.

"Whoa!" Ranma gasped as he pushed the girls backwards a few feet before he stepped forward. "Everyone stay back." he said as he went over to examine the hole.

Suddenly, something exploded out of the hole and slammed into Ranma, knocking him to the ground as the trio of women gasped in surprise.

The creature who had pounced upon Ranma was a tall and shapely women in a tight white and orange dress with large shoulder pads, red leg tights and shoes, and red gloves. She had wild silver/green-colored hair, fair peach-colored skin, yellow cat-slitted eyes, and a rather feral grin on her face.

"WHERE IS SHE?" the woman shouted as Ranma moved his hand up and pushed the woman off of him by her waist.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but maybe it would help if you started with introductions." Ranma said in a rather civil tone.

"What... the hell... are you talking about?" the woman hissed.

"I'm Ranma Ikari. And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Ryoko! And I'm here to kill that bitch Washu!" she hissed.

Ranma's eyebrow twitched. "Why?"

"Because she stuffed me in a black hole that sent me to the other side of the galaxy! That's a cruel thing to do to her own daughter!" Ryoko snapped as she leapt at Ranma and started throwing both punches and kicks.

"If this is how you acted before she stuffed you into that hole, I'm not surprised grandma sent you away!" Ranma replied while blocking her attacks with practiced ease.

"Grandma? GRANDMA?" Ryoko shouted as her fists glowed with power, striking Ranma in the chest and sending him flying back into the nearest wall of the castle.

"Ouch." Ranma groaned as pulled himself out of the wall, shook his head, and then charged the spiky-haired woman. "Well, that was new."

Off to the side, Shampoo, Temari and Mizore just watched as Ranma continued going toe-to-toe with the amazingly powerful alien woman. They watched as Ryoko leapt into the air, hovered, and then flew around to dodge Ranma's attacks. They watched as Ranma seemed to pass right through her, as if she were made of air itself. And despite the numerous times she hit him with her energy fists, again and again, he kept getting back up.

Shampoo, who had met Ranma before, actually found herself falling more and more in love with the pigtailed martial artist. Temari, who had only just met Ranma, found Ranma's mastery of martial arts to be superior to anyone from her village. And Mizore, who had also just met Ranma, found his determination and power to be more than impressive. As for Ryoko, she was actually finding this Ranma to be one of the most incredible and impressive beings around.

However, as Ryoko and Ranma were now locked in a deadly game of mercy, hands clutching tight against each other, Ryoko was using her powers to electrocute and knock out Ranma.

That was when the other three girls made their move.

Shampoo raced over to where the pair were fighting it out, and swiftly kicked Ryoko away from him. She knelt down next to the pigtailed martial artist as Temari of the Sand made her move.

"IRON WIND STRIKE!" Temari shouted as she unfurled her fan and unleashed a powerful burst of wind that knocked Ryoko away from the quartet.

Ryoko flew back nearly a quarter mile before stopping, then sped back towards the group. That was when Mizore stepped forward.

"Have a taste of my Ice Blades!" Mizore shouted as she threw out her hands, hundreds of knife-shaped daggers flying from her fingertips like bullets out of a gun.

Ryoko saw the ice blades and went intangible, quickly phasing through all of them, until she got close enough to all of them. But as she did, she phased back to physical, only to end up meeting the solid-fist of a certain purple-haired amazon.

WHAMP!

Ryoko crashed to the ground as Washu, Yui Serenity, Shinji and his female entourage rushed out into the courtyard.

"What is going on here?" Yui Serenity asked.

"Well... it's a long story." Ranma said as he walked over to Ryoko. "Is everyone alright?" he asked Shampoo, Mizore and Temari.

The trio of girls nodded.

"Nice work. All of you." he said with a smile, even as he reached down and picked up Ryoko. "Obaa-chan... I think we need to talk."

Washu sighed. "Yeah. I had a feeling you would say that."

Washu then lead the young man with the unconscious load in his arms after her.

Off to the side, the trio of girls looked at the departing Ranma, then at each other, before they each followed right after him.

Shinji, his bodyguards, sister, cousins and maids all looked at Yui Serenity in confusion.

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

"If I'm right... the start of something rather wonderful." Yui Serenity said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I hadn't planned on updating this story so quickly. But I really got into finishing up this chapter.

Not to bad huh? Though I am sure I am missing a few things and will probably change this later. Also, I know I am moving a little fast for this chapter, but I was rather enthused by this chapter that I decided to upload it like this. Hope that's alright.

For anyone who is keeping score, Shinji now has a fairly large harem of beautiful girls who all care about him. Four bodyguards, two vampiric cousins, an overly affectionate little sister, a silver-haired younger cousin, an advanced battle android, and a clone of his mother. But now Ranma has four very attractive young women to start his own harem. I'll try to work more on them later. Also, Misato is still in recovery. She might show up next chapter.

And I will be adding more characters in future to the story. More ninjas from Naruto, more vampires from Hellsing, and maybe even Blood+, but also from animes such as Bleach, Vandread, Tenjho Tenge and maybe even Soul Eater.

Sound good? If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"She's going to be my what?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo is here to be your new wife." Yui Serenity said.

Ranma looked over at the purple-haired amazon who had a smile on her face.

"Do I have any say in this?"

"No. It's time you finally got yourself a fiancée like your brother."

Ranma grumbled a bit, before muttering under his breath. 'If you can't beat them, join them." he said right before he grabbed Shampoo's hand, pulled her towards him, and tossed her over his shoulder.

That was when Shinji arrived in the throne room.

"Wha..." Shinji gasped. "Ranma what are you doing?" he asked as his older brother walked past him with the lovely young amazon over his shoulder.

"I'm going to my room to make you an uncle. In about 7-to-9 months, Shinji." Ranma said as he walked out of the room.

Shinji looked back at his departing brother, noticing the heavy blush on the amazon's face, as well as her smile.

Wow. She could put Hinata to shame with that blush. Shinji thought as his mother suddenly rushed past him and after his brother.

"Ranma-kun, wait! I don't want to become a grandmother so quickly!" she shouted.

Shinji just smiled while shaking his head in amusement.


	13. Shizuka Side Story

_**SBW SIDE STORY SHIZUKA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Queen's Blade or their characters.

Summary: Shinji meets the sexy ninja Shizuka, and her beautiful miko friend Tomoe.

Ideas and main story from ReisFriend.

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE HAVING THESE TWO IN THE MAIN STORY!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Shinji was exploring the castle where he lived now. Misato was still in the life-support tube waiting for a new liver and his sisters, cousins and servants were having some down time. So he went to check out the areas where he hadn't been yet.

Opening a door at the far west area of the castle which was close to one of his grandad's training grounds, he wondered if he would meet one of his ninja's in here.

He almost had a heart attack when the door opened.

Standing in the middle of the large room with training dummies, there was a woman with pale skin and almost white hair dressed like a shinobi with kunais in her hands. She extended her arms upwards, holding the knives and lowering her arms down, she started throwing the kunais to the dummies and leaping and flipping herself gracefully until each dummy had a knife in places where a person would die and landing with no sound in the place where she had stood.

_'Unbelievably incredible.' _He thought with his mouth open in amazement and his eyes wide open. He was totally mesmerized by the womans incredible beauty and skill.

Then she noticed him and threw kunais at him. Shinji used his ninja skills from one of the scrolls he got from Sarutobi and teleported out of the way behind her. She tried to kick him with a backward roundhouse kick but missed when he strafed backwards.

She suddenly drew a kusari-gama from her back and hurled the chain at him, trying to tie him down, only to have him use teleport again and appear at her left.

"You deserve some credit, no one has ever avoided my attacks so easily." The woman stated.

"Why are you attacking me?" Shinji asked, preparing to avoid her next attack.

"I haven't seen you around before, so must be from a rival ninja clan to steal our technique scrolls." She answered. She hurled another kunai suddenly at him and ducked and before he could react again, her chain wrapped around his ankles and was yanked on the ground. She leapt in the air and landed on him, holding the blade on his throat.

Shinji was taken back by her sudden attack which had him trapped. "That was very impressive." He stated.  
"I'm flattered that you liked it, but now, prepare to die intruder." She said as she pulled out her kunai.

She was about to slash his throat open before they heard someone shout.

"STOP!"

The woman looked to see Sarutobi.

"Master, this intruder was going to steal our scrolls." She said.

"You jumped into conclusions again Shizuka. This is my grandson, Shinji Ikari, you're about to kill." Sarutobi said.

Shizuka looked Shinji in the face with a surprised expression for a second before she jumped off him and bowed her head down on the floor and apologizing. "I'm terribly sorry master, Shinji-sama!"

"It's alright Shizuka-san, but next time you could just ask who the person you haven't seen before is before attacking them." Shinji said.

"That's what I've been telling her, but she does have the tendency to draw conclusions when she is bored. Despite that, she is my star student, Shinji." Sarutobi said as he freed Shinji from the chain.

"Nice to meet you Shizuka-san. You were so cool with your skills that I was totally impressed." Shinji complimented her as he stood up.

"Ni...Nice to meet you Shinji-sama." She said sheepishly.

"Don't be too harsh on her grandpa, it was pretty fun fighting her, even if I lost." Shinji said.

"Very well. I won't punish her severely, but I need to lecture her again. You should go on now, since your bodyguards are looking for you." He said, which made Shizuka groan. She disliked being lectured.

"Oh, alright then." Shinji answered and started walking away, feeling a bit sad that he wouldn't get to know the new ninja he just met.

Shizuka watched him go and wondered.

_Hmm, he is pretty cute and he has impressive skills. And he did save me from being punished again. Maybe I should get to know him a little better to see if he could be fun._ She thought, a plan forming in her mind for her target.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Shinji walked through the hallways exploring, he couldn't stop thinking about Shizuka. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? She was a total beauty with that skin, hair and eyes. Her outfit was pretty revealing too. Even Misato would be envious about her size_. He blushed from the thought of Shizuka's body. _But she was so cool with how she moved and never missed her target. What gracefulness and accuracy. And she even managed to trap me with her surprise attack, despite my teleporting. So strong and beautiful. She is too good to be from Earth. Who is she and where is she from? She seems like a good person. She started apologizing like mad when she learned who I was. I... I hope I get to know her better if I meet her again_. He thought with a bit of longining.

Shizuka was not like the other people he had met after his birthday, so he was anxious to get to know her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was after breakfast in the castle the day after he had encountered Shizuka. Shinji had woken up with his cousin, younger sister and bodyguards in bed again, and after breakfast he was once again walking around the palace, this time hoping to meet Shizuka.

He had even dreamed about her at night and in his dream, they had fought and she lost. So she swore to be his servant and life-long companion. When he woke up, he had a blush on his face because he had been imagining her like that.

_Why am I this interested in her_? Shinji thought, having a hard time forgetting the beautiful shinobi.

Shinji suddenly found himself back to the training room where she had attacked him, but he didn't see anyone.

_I was unconsciously thinking about her and I just walked straight here. Where could she be?_ He wondered and continued exploring.

He found a small rec-room near the ninja training grounds, but there was nobody in there too, so he decided to get himself a drink. But as he made his way over to the bar, the door suddenly closed, something landed on his back and he fell on the ground.

"Oww, what the...?" He wondered until he felt a soft body on his back and the two softer things pressing against him could only mean one thing.

"Hi Shinji-kun, looking for me?" He heard a woman's voice.

He looked back to see the ninja he was looking for.

"Ah, Shizuka-san. Yes, I was looking for you." He answered.

"Oh? Having a little crush on me?" She teased.

"Perhaps. I can't stop thinking about you and how cool you were the other day." He admitted before realizing what he was saying.

"Can't stop thinking about me, huh? Well, you are a growing young man, and I am a beautiful woman who likes to dress up in skimpy clothes. Not to mention my skills and talents as a ninja. So of course you would be thinking about me like that." She said with a smirk.

"I wasn't thinking anything lewd about you!" He quickly spurted.

"You weren't?" She asked after flipping him around until he was on his back, and she was now sitting on him.

"I...I just want to get to know you because you are an interesting person. I've never met anyone like you, so of course I want to know more about you." He answered.

She rose up and helped him up. "Well, I'd like the chance to get to know you as well, Shinji-kun. So, let's get to know each other then." She said and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Shinji sat across from the ninja woman he had met, he wondered if she was purposely sitting in a provocative pose with her other leg on the couch.

"So then, what do you want to know about me?" Shizuka asked after she sipped some water.

"Well..." Shinji fidgeted, trying to think what he could ask her.

"I like sake, hot baths, good spars, movies, excellent food and having fun with someone. My three sizes are reserved for my lover and doctor." She said.

"So you have a lover then?" He asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"No. I don't have a lover, but if I ever get one, then he would be the one to know them. And I'm actually 15 even if I look older then that. My growth rate has always been a bit faster then normal." She answered.

Shinji made a surprised face. She was his age and looked 20?

"Surprised cutie?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting that you would be my age when you look like a young woman in her prime." he answered before he actually realized what he was saying.

She started laughing. To him, she sounded irresistible when she laughed like that.

"Oh, before I forget, thanks for saving me from getting punished by your grandad." She said after she stopped laughing.

"How would he have punished you?" He asked.

"He probably would have put me through The Saiyan Workout Program."

"Saiyan Workout Program? Like from Dragonball Z?"

"Yup. 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 50-mile runs, wearing weighted clothing, etc."

"Ouch. Sounds brutal."

"It is. I didn't like doing that the first time." She answered.

_So she has done all that?_ he thought. "So instead, you got lectured." He said.

"And I dislike getting lectured even more. But by the way, aren't you having a hard time with your little harem?" She asked with a smile.

"What harem?" He asked with a blush.

"You have quite a lot of girls fawning over you most of the day. After I got lectured, I secretly watched you from a distance." She said.

She had watched him and nobody saw her? She really was a stealthy one.

"Those are my sisters, cousins, bodyguards and maids." He explained.

"The way they were acting around you, anyone might think that they were your personal harem." she said. She just couldn't help herself, she just had to tease him.

"Of course not." He replied, denying her accusations.

She stood up and went to sit next to him. He got a bit nervous that she got so close to him, but her scent soothed him. She smelled like she had just come out of the bath and it was a pleasant smell. Her arm went over his shoulders and he felt her skin against his neck. It felt like the finest silk.

"Say Shinji-kun, would you have a spar with me sometime? I noticed you have skills, but our time was cut short the last time." She asked.

Shinji looked her in the eyes. What was it about her that made it impossible for him to say no to her. "Ah, sure. Why not? It could be fun." He answered a bit nervously.

_He really is so cute when he stutters like that._ She thought with a toothy grin. He was fun to tease because he apparently had a crush on her. _Maybe I could make him my lover._

"SHINJI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" They heard shouting from the hallway.

"That's Raye, one of my bodyguards. If they see us like this, I don't know what might happen." Shinji said suddenly, knowing that they were on the jealous side.

"Well then, we just have to find out then." Shizuka said and leaned closer to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The results were exactly what Shinji feared. The second his bodyguards found the sexy Shizuka practically on top of Shinji, they all but destroyed the rec-room. Fortunately, Shinji managed to teleport both himself and Shizuka out of the room, since she was the target of their aggressions.

The pair were currently in the lounge at the ninja barracks, the young man lying on Shizuka's lap while she applied a small wet towel to his forehead.

Feeling better, Shinji stood up from her lap. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Shizuka stood up as well and answered: "How about if I show you my room before we settle things with your jealous relatives and bodyguards."

Shinji made an exasperated smile. The Shinobi who tried to kill him when they first met was way too laid-back in a situation like this.

Shizuka sensed this and said: "Don't worry Shinji-kun, I have a way to settle this whole thing."

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk and lead him out of the closet. "Just follow me for now and before the day is out, the whole thing is over."

Shinji followed her through the dorm to her room. On the way a few other ninja's greeted their senpai and wondered who the boy with her was and some guys cast a jealous glare at him.

"You're quite popular aren't you?" Shinji asked.

"I am the most talented ninja here and I am beautiful. The guys regard me as a beautiful warrior and the girls think of me as their ideal big sis and senpai." She answered with a bit sheepish smile.

"Well I would love to have you as my big sis." He said before he could think.

That little statement made her grin wickedly. "Oh, you want me as your big sis?"

"Well a laid-back big sister like you would be fun." He answered.

Before he knew it, Shizuka had him in a hug. "And a little brother like you would be fun as well."

The few ninja's who watched the little interaction between the pair felt jealous that it wasn't them in Shizuka's hug.

When she released him, he found himself in her room. The room itself was pretty simple with a bed, a TV and weapons typical to a ninja were hanging on the walls and a desk. There was also a small plushie tiger on the bed.

_Damn! Forgot to put that away!_ Shizuka gasped mentally when she saw her tiger toy on the bed.

"You like tigers Shizuka?" Shinji asked after seeing the toy.

She admitted with an embarrassed face. "I think they are cute."

_I wonder what she'd think if she saw Tora in my room? She might totally melt when she sees him._ he thought.

"Just don't tell anyone." She told him.

"Don't worry, I won't. But I'm curious about something." He answered.

"My three sizes are still a secret." She said with a smirk.

"No I was just wondering what will you do when you graduate?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." She answered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Moon Palace Lounge)

"So Moka is still out?" Lita asked Ami.

"That's right. That ninja knows what she's doing." Ami answered.

"So any ideas how we can find her before she has completely seduced Shinji?" Raye asked.

"How about if we use Tora to find him?" Sango asked.

Ami seemed to think about that. But then Ruri intervened.

"I could use the security cameras to get the general idea where they are now." Ruri said.

"So why aren't you doing it then?" Sasami asked.

"Because I think that this ninja simply wants to befriend Shinji because she finds him interesting." Ruri answered.

"So you're okay with her getting your cousin totally falling for her?" Sango asked.

"I better get to tracking them." Ruri went to the security room.

"I'll go get Tora." Sasami said and went to Shinji's room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shizuka's room)

"You said earlier that you didn't have many friends Shizuka. But you have a few, don't you?" Shinji asked.

"I can only think about one person I can call as a friend." She answered a bit sadly.

"But I'm your friend now aren't I?" He asked.

She looked him in the face. "Yes, I suppose I could call you as a friend, after everything we went through today." she smiled.

"I want to be your friend. You're a good person, you're fun and I like hanging out with you." Shinji added.

"I like your company as well. I can't even remember when I had this much fun before I got to know you." She said and leaned forward, making her chest a bit more visible to tease him.

Shinji blushed when her impressive assets almost came out from her skimpy outfit.

"Who is this other friend you mentioned?" He asked, trying not to look at her almost exposed flesh.

"Oh, you're interested in her?" She asked in a teasing manner. Shinji's reactions were too much fun for her so she just had to tease him a bit with her body.

"I was curious and maybe I could be friends with her too." He answered.

"It can't be helped then. And I haven't gone to see her in while so we could go see her now. And who knows, maybe she will find you interesting as well." She said and stood up to leave with him following her.

Shizuka lead him to the other side of the castle and when they passed windows that showed the space outside she turned to look. On their way, Shinji kept stealing glances at her face, which he found pleasant to the eyes and he could smell her alluring smell with a hint of lavender. And the way how her bluish hair waved a bit against her skin was captivating for him. He imagined what it would feel like to sleep with her in his arms.

He gulped when the ecchi thought entered his mind. _Stop thinking like that! I'm not a pervert!_

Shizuka sensed that he was trying to block out dirty thoughts._ At least he's not gay when he clearly has ecchi thoughts about me whenever he looks at me._ She thought and was pleased that he found her attractive and was not trying to daydream about her naked body all the time.

At the end of the corridor, Shinji found it a bit odd that there was an elegant sliding door often seen in Japanese mansions. Shizuka slid the door open and Shinji saw a Japanese garden with a small river and Sakura trees and well manicured lawn and bonsai trees as well.

At the center of the Sakura trees stood a woman in her twenties with a katana in hand and she seemed to be meditating since her eyes were closed and she was dressed like a shrine maiden.

The first thing that came to mind from her appearance was Yamato Nadesico.

_A beauty like her exists?_ Shinji thought when her appearance registered in his brain.

She suddenly drew the sword and sliced several falling Sakura petals from the middle like it was nothing and she sheathed the sword as fast as she had drawn it.

When the shrine maiden sheathed her blade, Shinji said out loud: "Incredible."

"Come on Shinji, I'll introduce you to her." Shizuka said and approached the woman.

Shinji's heartbeat was increasing the closer he got to the woman.

_Damn it Shizuka, you never said that she was this beautiful_. Shinji cursed in his head.

"Tomoe-sama, did you receive my birthday present?" Shizuka asked the woman with a sword.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ninja.

"Shizuka-san, yes I received the present you sent me. It has been most useful." Tomoe answered.

But the one called Tomoe noticed Shinji after Shizuka stopped. "Who is this?"

"Tomoe-sama, this is Shinji Ikari. He is my masters grandson." Shizuka introduced.

"Good day Ikari-san." Tomoe greeted with a bow.

_NOT FAIR! She is so irresistibly beautiful and charming and well-mannered. I think I'll have a heart attack_. He thought before saying: "It's a pleasure to meet you Tomoe-sama."

"Why are you nervous Ikari-san?" Tomoe asked.

_Crap, she can see through me. He_ thought before replying: "I'm a bit nervous around new people who are of a high status."

"High-status? I'm just a simple keeper of this garden." Tomoe said.

_NUH! Now I made a fool of myself_. He groaned mentally.

"Tomoe-sama is a keeper of this garden who also helps the castle workers to relax in a soothing presence of nature and in a non-stressful environment. She is also a master of the sword and has mystical powers. I call her 'sama' because I haven't been able to defeat her." Shizuka said.

"You could have mentioned this before I embarrass myself like this." Shinji said to the shinobi.

"It's alright Ikari-san. Being mistaken is not something to be embarrassed about." Tomoe assured him, which helped.

_She is like an ideal big sister who can comfort anyone_. Shinji thought, finding Tomoe more attractive with her understanding nature.

"But come inside, I'll make some tea for you." Tomoe offered and walked in the shrine like building. Shizuka whispered to Shinji: "Tomoe-sama can make really tasty tea."

Shinji observed how Tomoe walked and the elegance of her steps and the gentle sway of her hips were something Shinji found incredibly attractive. He thought that no man could resist her charm.

Tomoe lead them to a living room which had a kotatsu in the middle of the floor and there was a small cupboard which was meant for the picture of a deceased person and for incense.

"By the way Shinji-kun, this kotatsu was my birthday present for Tomoe." Shizuka said.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I made it myself." She answered.

"I'm impressed Shizuka, not only are you a genius ninja, but you can make a good kotatsu as well." He complimented.

"Thank you. And by the way, Tomoe is like me. She looks like a 20 year old, but she is actually 15 like me." Shizuka whispered.

_Another person with a quick growth?_ Shinji wondered.

Tomoe came back with a tray and sat with them beside the kotatsu.

"Ikari-san, are you skilled in any martial art?" Tomoe asked while she poured green tea for her quests.

"I got psychic impression from my brothers martial art, my grandfathers scrolls which had ninja techniques as well as the swords my uncle gave me." He answered.

"Psychic impression?" Tomoe asked.

"It means that I learned the techniques by simply touching the items and I can use them like I have practiced them for years." He explained.

"HEEEE! So you can learn anything by touching? I'm so jealous!" Shizuka whined.

"Maybe you could have a match with me then." Tomoe said and sipped her tea.

"A match with you?" Shinji asked the shrine maiden.

"I don't get to practice against others very often and you sound like you could provide a challenge for me." Tomoe answered.

"Maybe. But what do you do here Tomoe-san?" He asked.

"Castle workers who are stressed often come here to relax with my meditation technique and I rarely give massages to those who have over-exerted themselves." She answered.

Shinji took a sip of the tea she served and found it tasty. "Excellent tea Tomoe-san. But is it always so chilly in here?" He asked.

"The optimal temperature is required to maintain the garden so it sometimes get's a bit cold here but I can manage." She answered.

"And I'll never figure out how. Your clothes are pretty thin and I freeze in here whenever I come to visit." Shizuka said and hugged herself.

"How did you meet Shizuka-san?" Shinji asked.

"She wandered in here by accident and I asked if she would have a match against me and she agreed. I won and we have been friends since then." Tomoe answered.

"When I met Shizuka, she thought that I was going to steal the scrolls containing the ninja techniques my grandfather teaches and tried to kill me. Sarutobi stopped her before she could." Shinji said, which made Shizuka blush.

"It's bit embarrassing." Shizuka added.

"I too have noticed that she jumps to conclusions when she is bored." Tomoe said.

Shinji didn't say it, but Tomoe's soft voice was very soothing and he listened quietly whenever she spoke because he wanted to hear her voice more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Ruri's surveillance room)

Ruri was checking the surveillance recordings with Shinji's bodyguards watching and when the young computer genius found her cousin walking with the sexy Shinobi towards the garden, she brought out the 3D blueprint of the area which showed people in infrared. (Like the one you see in Resident Evil movies)

"This is bad." Lita stated.

"How so?" Raye asked.

"If this ninja took Shinji to meet the keeper of the garden, then he might become infatuated with her as well." Lita answered.

"You're right. Tomoe-sama is someone who is irresistible to men." Ami added.

"Then we have to get there quickly!" Raye said as she rushed out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Garden)

When they finished their tea, Tomoe turned to ask Shinji. "Ikari-san, would you have a match against me? I want to see how good you are."

Shinji hesitated a bit, since he didn't really want to fight her and hurt her because she was too beautiful for that, but he answered: "Sure."

She stood up and went to pick out wooden swords for them. "Don't underestimate Tomoe-sama, she is very strong." Shizuka warned him.

"I figured since you said that she defeated even you." Shinji said.

Tomoe came back with training swords and handed the other on to him and said: "Thank you for accepting my challenge. It is not very often that a new person wants to test his skills against me."

"Well, since you said that you always want to test your skills against other people and you don't get many visitors, so of course I agreed." He sounded pretty stupid when he got nervous around the graceful Tomoe.

"Follow me please." she said and lead him behind the small shrine where they took positions in the small training ground.

Tomoe took a fighting stance and her usually serene face turned into focused and determined. Shinji didn't really want to hurt her, but he would humor her because to him she seemed lonely and she wanted so badly to do something with others.

Shizuka watched at the pair stood apart from each other. There was a focused look in her eyes that she had only seen once before.

The last time she and Tomoe had sparred.

_Oh... Shinji-kun's in for a fight!_ She thought.

At the same time, the pair lunged at each other. The second their wooden swords clashed against each other, the pair jumped back, as if they had been immediately repelled by each other. Like a pair of rubber balls striking each other in mid-air.

Shizuka saw Tomoe recover first and charged towards Shinji. She slammed her sword against his with incredible force, the loud cracking sound of wood echoing through the garden. Tomoe was on the offensive, attacking relentlessly with graceful skill and bottomless stamina. Shinji was pushed back, almost up until he was against a large tree. He quickly ducked down to avoid a strike to the head and spun around to leg-sweep his opponent.

"Omph! I wasn't expecting that!" Tomoe shouted as she sprang back up. "I will from now on."

Tomoe charged again, but this time Shinji was meeting her attacks with his own. But that didn't last as Shinji was suddenly on the defensive. However, Tomoe noticed something.

"You're using Heihachi's Defense against me." she said.

"I thought it fitting, considering the open area we're in." he said.

"Naturally you must expect me to counter with Kikuchiyo." she said.

"Naturally. But I find that Gorobei cancels out Kikuchiyo." he said.

"Unless the opponent has studied their Kyuzo." she said as she leapt over him and landed gracefully on her feet. "Which I have."

Shinji smiled as the pair continued to slam swords against each other.

Unfortunately, their final strike against each other, shattered their wooden swords completely.

"What..." Tomoe gasped.

"How..." Shinji gasped.

"Incredible! We were fighting so hard, we failed to notice that our swords were splintering." she said.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Round Two!" Shizuka shouted as she tossed the pair another set of training swords.

Shinji and Tomoe grabbed them, and then nodded to each other before resuming their spar.

This time, Shinji took the advantage and was pushing Tomoe back.

"You're amazing!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you. I've worked hard to become so." he said to her.

"I admit you're better than I am." she said.

"Then why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because I know something you don't know." Tomoe said.

"And what is that?"

"I'm not left-footed." Tomoe said as she switched her stance.

Shizuka smirked, realizing that something had been off before their spar had begun.

Tomoe's sword swings moved in a graceful manner, striking at Shinji from the left, the right, the top of his head, and even down to his legs.

It was almost impossible to tell which direction the next attack would come, and Shinji had to push himself harder to block.

Tomoe then did something that shocked Shinji, and Shizuka. She deflected his sword to the right and then moved inside his arms reach, getting right up close to him, close enough to kiss. She was an inch away from him, an action that caused the young man to blush at seeing the beautiful miko so near him. She gave him a lustful smile, which caused him to blink. As he did, Tomoe nailed him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.

Shinji had the wind knocked out of him as he stumbled backwards.

Off to the side, Shizuka could only laugh.

_I knew it! I knew Tomoe had a little flirt in her!_ Shizuka thought as she laughed. Though she had never seen Tomoe do anything like that before, she remembered that the miko rarely had any visitors. Especially cute boys like Shinji. _She's probably a little repressed._

"Oh! And I thought Shizuka-san was tricky." Shinji groaned.

"It is not in my nature to do anything like that. But you did not expect it. Did you?" Tomoe asked.

"Of course not."

"I will not use such a method again. I promise." Tomoe said as she charged again.

_She's never used such a method before. I wonder why now?_ he thought as he dodged her attack and rolled to the side.

_What is he doing? Does he have a new tactic up his sleeve?_ Tomoe and Shizuka wondered.

_Hope this works!_ Shinji thought as he raised his sword over his head, curving it so that the blade pointed towards Tomoe, but seemed to be pulled back behind his head, his empty hand outstretched in front of him.

Tomoe's eyes widened. She was not familiar with this stance.

Shinji attacked, his sword strikes not like kendo or kenjutsu that she was used to. It was Shizuka who seemed to recognize what he was doing.

_That looks like fencing, but... where have I seen those moves... OF COURSE! STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS! He's mimicking Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber fighting style._ Shizuka thought with a great laughter welling up inside her.

Shizuka continued watching, the whole battle seeming to take almost an hour, until they both froze in place, holding their training swords against each others bodies. Tomoe's sword was on his neck and Shinji's sword was sideways against her chest, which caused the boy to blush a little.

"Looks like a tie, Ikari-san. I congratulate you, no one has ever managed to defend their person against my attacks this long, and end the match in a tie." Tomoe said and pulled her sword away from him. He did the same.

"Your skills are amazing Tomoe-san. I might come over to see you again, and try to defeat you." Shinji said, genuinely impressed by the young woman's skills with a blade.

"You have a long road ahead of you if you want to defeat me. I won't be defeated easily." Tomoe said with a kind smile, pleased to hear that now someone else would be coming to see her.

"We should be heading off now, it's getting late and I have practice tomorrow." Shizuka said.

"I'll come to visit you again, Tomoe-san. I'd like another spar with you as well." Shinji said and handed her his sword.

"I will look forward to it." She said as she took the sword.

After leaving the garden, Shizuka asked Shinji: "So Shinji-kun, is Tomoe-sama beautiful?"

"She is." He answered. His face was half dreamy.

"Taken fancy to her already?" She teased.

"I admit that she is strong and graceful. A perfect Japanese beauty." He answered, still not fully hearing what the ninja said.

Shizuka had an urge to laugh. Her new friend had become totally infatuated with Tomoe. Though it was to be expected, a part of her was a little jealous.

"Well, I'll see you later and try not to do anything funny with Tomoe-sama when you see her next time." She said walked to the other way.

Shinji walked by himself a little bit and when he passed some windows which gave a view to the space, he looked out towards the Earth.

"Shizuka-san, Tomoe-san." His muttered to himself, his eyes had a longining stare within them.

Shizuka was a playful and strong girl with who you had fun and Tomoe was a graceful maiden who seemed untouchable. Two very different girls and both of them interesting in their own way. He was glad that he was friends with two such amazing people.

"SHINJI!" He heard people calling him and saw his sisters and bodyguards and maids.

_'This will take some explaining.'_ He mentally said as they approached.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Like I said before, this is an omake chapter. It has little to do with the main story, but I thought it could use an update in this as well. The pairing was mainly Shinji/Shizuka, but Reisfriend and I agreed that you couldn't have Shizuka without Tomoe.

Hope everyone enjoyed this little update, and will leave me a nice review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

(Shinji Birthday Wish version 2. This scene happens at the birthday party after the presents)

Risty came over to Shinji who was drinking some juice. "Shinji-dono, would you like to dance?"

Before he could reply, Shizuka came in front of Risty and said: "No, Shinji-sama dances with me first."

"I asked him first." Risty countered.

Shinji was pulled away from the bickering bodyguards by Tomoe.

"Could I have the first dance Shinji-dono?" The way how Tomoe asked with a kind smile and soft voice made him melt.

"I have never danced before." He blurted with blush, unable to look away from her face.

"I'll show you." She said and they started to slow dance, Shinji learning quickly from the way how the priestess showed him. Shizuka and Risty noticed soon and were glaring at Tomoe.

Claudette just watched without showing emotion.

Shinji's heart was beating faster because Tomoe's sweet scent filled his nose and her pretty smiling face was keeping his gaze locked in it.

_My first dance and with such a pretty girl. How did this happen_? He wondered.

Shinji's computer genius cousin Matsu was giggling on the side watching how her cousin was getting worked up over his beautiful bodyguard.

When the music stopped and Tomoe released Shinji, she said: "You dance well."

"You taught me good." He answered with an embarrassed face. Tomoe was just too attractive.

When Shinji woke up, he felt a pleasant softness against his body from both sides.

When his eyes opened, he saw Shizuka's sleeping face and nearly had a heart attack. The sexy shinobi looked cute when sleeping, especially in her 'ninja-nightie' outfit.

When he turned his head, he saw Risty against his back. Her soft chest against his back felt nice, but it was an awkward situation for him, especially with her own fur-bikini sleeping attire.


End file.
